Personne
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Personne ne viendra voir si, lui, il va bien. Personne ne viendra lui demander s'il veut en parler. Personne ne viendra, car personne ne veut savoir. C'est toujours comme ça, il s'est fait une raison. Ou quand faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de DiNozzo que chaque membre de l'équipe tient à lui est aussi facile que vider l'océan avec un verre !
1. Partie I : Tony - Attentat

**Titre : **Personne

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Première et seconde "parties" complètes.*****

**Série : **NCIS

**Saison : **Après l'épisode 712 pour les premiers chapitres, mais s'intercale essentiellement après la saison 7 et avant la 8, ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il se passe avec Gibbs, les Hernandez et le Mexique.

**Résumé :** Personne ne viendra voir si, lui, il va bien. Personne ne viendra lui demander si il veut en parler. Personne ne viendra, car personne ne veut savoir. C'est toujours comme ça, il s'est fait une raison. Ou quand faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de DiNozzo que chaque membre de l'équipe tient à lui est aussi facile que vider l'océan avec un verre !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une idée que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et que je me suis enfin décidée à écrire. Je fais référence à de nombreux épisodes comme vous pourrez le constater. Cette fois il n'y a qu'une seule citation, de nombreuses anaphores et des retours à la ligne presque systématiques (choix de mise en page de ma part). Cette fic a un happyend !

**Thème :** Tout le monde a ressenti une fois dans sa vie l'exclusion. Si vous vous retrouvez dans cette histoire, sachez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls, de nombreux lecteurs m'ont déjà fait part de ce sentiment en commentaire. Et puis moi aussi j'y ai eu droit un jour. C'est donc sur un sujet universel que se base cette histoire. Le caractère de Tony y est exagéré pour cette raison, mais je pense que ça reste du domaine du probable.

**De l'OS à la fic** : A l'origine c'était un One Shot, il ne devait donc pas y avoir de suite. Puis j'ai ajouté une suite dans l'intention dans faire une courte fic, qui est devenue relativement longue ! Il n'en reste pas moins que les deux premiers chapitres peuvent être lus seuls.

*** Actu du 19.11.2012 :** La fic va du chapitre 1 au 42. Les bonus sont les chapitre 43 à 45. Et je fais une suite à cette histoire à partir du chapitre 46. Elle se passe deux ans plus tard. Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous là-bas !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Personne**

_La pire maladie n'est ni la lèpre ni la tuberculose, mais le sentiment d'exclusion._

Mère Thérésa

* * *

**Partie I - Tony**

.

**Chapitre 1 - Attentat**

.

Il voudrait hurler, crier, clamer haut et fort qu'ils ont tort.

Mais il en est incapable.

Il n'arrive pas à leur dire la vérité.

Cela résoudrait pourtant tant de problèmes.

_Tous_ les problèmes ?

.

Tony reste passif alors qu'Abby le bourre de coups de poing dans la poitrine.

Il ne réagit pas plus quand Ducky la détache de lui pour l'entraîner à l'écart, posant sur lui des yeux exprimant des reproches.

Il reste immobile alors que Jimmy passe près de lui sans le voir, le bousculant au passage.

Il est impassible quand le directeur lui décoche un regard assassin.

Il ne bouge pas quand le médecin vient les voir pour leur annoncer qu'ils sont toujours en train de les opérer.

.

Finalement Tim les rejoint, le bras en écharpe, de nombreuses contusions sur le visage.

Il ignore totalement son coéquipier pour se diriger vers les autres.

Abby se détend, soulagée qu'il n'est pas grand chose.

Il était à l'extérieur quand ça c'est produit.

Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

.

Le docteur revient.

Ils sont vivants, leur état est grave, mais ce sont des battants.

Il s'en sortiront.

Ils l'espèrent.

.

Tony reprend pied et quitte les lieux sans que personne ne cherche à le retenir.

Il voit passer Ziva et Gibbs dans l'autre sens à toute allure.

Il les ignore ostensiblement.

.

Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer que ceux qu'il était censé protéger sont entre la vie et la mort ? Un marine et sa femme que l'explosion de leur maison a failli tuer. Ils croient tous qu'il les a quittés pour passer un coup de fil, que c'est sa négligence qui est responsable du drame.

Pourtant, la vraie raison, c'est qu'il y avait deux bombes et qu'il était en train de désamorcer l'une d'elle. Il avait supposé qu'il y en avait une autre dans l'habitation en découvrant celle sous un banc du jardin. Et faisant fit de ses ordres, le couple était rentré dans son domicile pour la chercher.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste sans quoi celle qu'il avait devant lui les condamnait.

Il a des notions en la matière, faibles, mais quelques unes. Il était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas la désarmer à temps. Alors il avait couru, le plus loin possible, pour la balancer dans le lac tout proche.

Au moment où l'eau s'élevait dans les airs, projetés par l'onde de choc, la maison se faisait souffler par la seconde explosion.

.

Ils vont l'apprendre, dans peu de temps sans doute. Mais le mal est fait, il se sent coupable. Il sait que ce sentiment le poursuivra toute sa vie, s'additionnant aux autres du même acabit.

Les gens ne cherchent jamais à connaître sa version. C'est toujours comme ça. Il passe pour le méchant de l'histoire et à force il finit par s'en convaincre.

Pourtant il aimerait qu'on lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de l'accuser. Pour une fois, il aimerait qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Mais il s'est fait une raison depuis le temps, personne n'a confiance en lui.

Alors il marche sans se retourner, quittant l'hôpital.

.

Personne ne viendra voir si, lui, il va bien.

Personne ne viendra lui demander s'il veut en parler.

Personne ne viendra, car personne ne veut savoir.

Il est le bouc émissaire, c'est plus simple.

.

C'était comme ça quand Gibbs était parti pour le Mexique.

Abby, Tim et Ziva lui avait reproché de l'imiter et en même temps de ne pas être lui.

Ducky était trop en colère pour se soucier du monde qui l'entourait.

Jenny se reposait sur lui, très affectée par ce départ.

Il n'y avait que Jimmy qui avait pu l'aider quand il bloquait sur une affaire, mais ça se limitait à ça.

Personne n'était jamais venu voir si il était affecté par ce départ ou ses nouvelles responsabilités.

.

De même, lorsque Gibbs était rentré, il ne s'était pas soucié une seule seconde de son agent.

Il avait repris sa place comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces mois d'absence n'avaient jamais existé.

L'équipe, tout à son bonheur de le retrouver avait agi de la même manière.

Et lui dans tout ça ?

Ils s'en fichaient.

Encore une fois, il s'était retrouvé seul.

.

Et ce n'était pas les seuls exemples.

Quand il était revenu du porte-avion, personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourtant l'explosion qui avait blessée Ziva, c'était important, non ?

Gibbs ne lui avait pas non plus fait confiance lors de l'opération Domino.

Il savait qu'il pourrait encaisser, lui pardonner.

Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé au mal que ça lui ferait.

Il savait seulement qu'il passerait l'éponge comme toujours.

.

Sauf qu'ils ont tous tort.

.

C'est vrai qu'il ne leur fait aucun reproche, mais c'est parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de lui.

Il ne fait jamais de vagues auprès d'eux.

Il prend tout sur lui.

C'est comme ça.

C'est ce qu'ils veulent.

.

Alors quand un problème arrive, c'est vers lui que se tourne leur colère.

C'est plus simple à gérer quand il y a quelqu'un.

Il a accepté ce rôle parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils lui offrent.

.

Se sont-ils déjà inquiétés pour lui ?

Il n'en sait rien.

Les gens ne se sont jamais souciés de lui, tout au long de sa vie.

C'est comme ça depuis la mort de sa mère, et il n'a aucun souvenir antérieur prouvant le contraire.

Arriver en retard lui permet d'attirer l'attention, il a au moins le sentiment qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il parle tant.

C'est pour qu'on le remarque.

.

Seulement ce n'est jamais plus que de l'attention.

La véritable inquiétude, le véritable souci envers lui n'existe pas.

Ou en tout cas, il n'en a jamais eu la preuve.

Parfois, il pense qu'il s'agit de ça, mais pas une seule fois il n'a eu une certitude.

.

Il prend la direction de son appartement, à pied.

Il n'y sera pas avant plusieurs heures, mais ça lui est égal.

Il n'y a personne qui l'attend.

Il n'y a jamais personne.

.

Et surtout, il n'y aura jamais personne.

Il le sait. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ça le sera toujours.

Il s'est fait une raison.

* * *

**Bon c'est vrai que j'ai exagéré le caractère de Tony, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de tout à fait probable. Non ?**


	2. Un jour

**Merci pour tous vos coms, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plais e! J'avais un peu peur qu'on me dise, non c'est totalement impossible.**

**Pour la suite, je poursuis dans la déprime. C'est plutôt court, je sais. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Un jour...**

.

Tony laisse tomber son sac au sol dès qu'il a passé la porte de chez lui.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer la lumière de son appartement.

Les éclairages de la rue lui permettent à peine de distinguer les formes qui l'entourent mais ça lui suffit.

Il veut rester dans la pénombre.

.

Il jette sa veste sur le canapé et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Pieds nus, en pantalon et T-shirt, il s'allonge sur le lit.

Les bras en croix, il ferme les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, une larme roule sur sa joue.

.

Ces derniers temps, tout s'est aggravé.

Cela ne le surprend pas, mais ça lui mal quand même.

.

Il a vu arriver Franks et sa famille.

Il a vu l'affection que porte Gibbs à son mentor, Amira et Leyla.

Il a vu celle pour son père, Jackson.

Il a vu celle pour Abby et Ziva.

Il a même vu celle pour Tim et Ducky, ou encore Jimmy.

Mais il n'a pas vu celle pour lui.

.

Il a aussi vu son père, venu seulement parce qu'il est ruiné.

Pas une seule démonstration d'amour n'a transparu. *****

Lui, il l'a aidé, parce que ça reste son père, parce qu'il veut encore croire que les choses changeront.

Cela viendra, il doit s'en convaincre.

.

Un jour, Ziva l'appellera lui, si elle a besoin d'aide, et pas celui parti au Mexique.

Un jour, Abby lui fera par de ses problèmes, au lieu de les taire.

Un jour, Tim viendra lui demander son avis sur un sujet personnel.

Un jour, Ducky lui demandera s'il a besoin d'aide pour quoique se soit.

Un jour, Gibbs sera fier de lui.

Un jour, il recevra autre chose que des reproches.

Un jour, cela arrivera, n'est-ce-pas?

Il ne sera plus seul.

Il veut y croire.

Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

.

Il le sait car aujourd'hui, il s'est attiré leur colère.

Encore.

.

Tim a eu une proposition de travail.

C'était pour faire parti d'un nouveau service informatique de pointe.

Service où il est presque impossible d'avoir une place.

Et il lui a demandé quand est-ce-qu'il partait.

.

Il voulait juste savoir si il allait accepter, c'était une pique, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de lui, ou par jalousie.

Mais eux, c'est ce qu'ils ont compris.

Ça a alors été le début d'un flot de reproches en tout genre et de la part de tous.

.

Pourtant, il n'est pas jaloux, lui aussi a eu des propositions, bien qu'ils ne le savent pas.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu mal le prendre que lui accepte alors qu'il a toujours refusé de partir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas celui d'Abby non plus.

Parce qu'ils se plaisent au NCIS, dans leur nouvelle famille.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tim a également refusé de partir.

Sauf que mal est fait.

.

Encore et toujours des reproches.

Il pensait pourtant que ça c'était amélioré.

Il a eu tort.

De nouveau.

.

Il essuie la larme sur sa joue.

Elle restera la seule, l'unique.

Il a mal, mais pas encore assez pour que ses sœurs l'accompagnent.

* * *

*****_** Je ne me souvenais pas de la fin de l'épisode au moment de l'écriture. Je fais donc abstraction du "Je t'aime" de DiNozzo Senior.**_

* * *

**Dès que j'ai une illumination je vous fais la suite et une fin digne de ce nom. En attendant... reviews ? Que je ne déprime pas moi aussi ! Au fait, étant donné que je sèche, si vous avez des envies pour la suite...**


	3. Recherché

**Alors c'est bon j'ai eu l'illumination, vous m'avez bien aidée pour ça ! J'ai plus ou moins repris tout ce que vous m'avez proposé comme ça pas de jaloux, mais de façon différente bien entendu. ****Voilà vos idées : Solealuna et Potatoes-woman : **Ziva le console.** Solealuna : **C'est un rêve.** Shallia- number:** Il a un accident. ** Floowie : **Tony change d'agence (FBI ou OPS). Il est victime du poseur de bombe du chapitre 1 et est résigné à son sort.** Pline84 :** Il fait une tentative de suicide. Résultat : coma et longues explications à son réveil.

**Donc après avoir pris toutes vos idées, mis ça dans le shaker avec les miennes et bien secoué, j'ai trouvé la** **bonne idée, enfin j'espère. J'y avais déjà réfléchi mais sans avoir de contexte à y ajouter, là le problème est réglé. À mon avis, vous n'aviez pas du tout pensé à cette approche.**

**Vous trouverez certainement des similitudes avec _Quand l'amour fait sa loi. _Vu que là aussi je le fais déprimer (et passer à _ça_** **de la mort), c'est normal. Forcément, i****l y a un happy end. Tout simplement parce que je ne _peux_** **pas laisser Tony mourir, c'est mon perso préféré. D'ailleurs, ceux qui lisent **_**Modus Vivendi**_**, doivent savoir de quoi je parle !**

**Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fic, mais je poste tout de même les chapitres terminés. Donc voilà ce que ça donne...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Recherché**

.

Abby avance en maugréant vers l'immeuble de Tony.

Elle a cherché à le joindre toute la soirée, mais il ne répond pas.

D'abord son fixe lui donne le message comme quoi le numéro n'est plus attribué.

Ensuite, son portable est sur répondeur.

Et elle doit absolument avoir les informations sur leur dernière enquête qu'il ne lui a pas données.

Sans ça, elle ne pourra pas clore le dossier.

Elle pourrait remettre la chose à demain, mais elle a horreur de laisser en plan ce qu'elle a en cours.

Pour cette raison, elle a décidé de passer chez lui.

Et puis elle veut savoir pourquoi il est injoignable.

.

Ce n'est qu'au pied de son immeuble qu'elle comprend ce qu'il se passe, en partie du moins.

Elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle doit en conclure.

Préférant d'abord lui demander des réponses, elle choisit de rentrer chez elle.

Elle l'interrogera demain.

Oui, demain elle aura des réponses.

Et s'il refuse de les lui donner, elle en parlera au grand manitou.

.

o

.

D'abord, il y a le noir.

C'est l'obscurité ou la pénombre.

C'est le néant ou l'abîme.

C'est les ténèbres ou la nuit.

.

Ensuite, il y a le silence.

C'est cette absence de son.

C'est cette absence de bruit.

C'est cette absence d'ambiance.

.

Enfin, il y a le froid.

C'est ce qui réfrigère.

C'est ce qui frigorifie.

C'est ce qui glace.

Et tout ça fait perdre ses repères.

.

Tony garde les yeux clos.

Il ressent tout ça.

Il n'a plus de marques.

Et ça lui fait du bien.

.

Peut-être que rien de tout ça n'est réel.

Peut-être qu'il va se réveiller et que rien de tout ça n'aura existé.

Peut-être qu'il trouvera une charmante créature à ses côtés en ouvrant les yeux.

Peut-être que Gibbs sera fier de lui aujourd'hui.

Peut-être qu'il l'a toujours été.

Peut-être que les autres lui feront des compliments.

Peut-être que...

.

Il ouvre doucement les paupières.

L'instant de plénitude que chacun a en émergeant du sommeil disparaît.

Terminé cette sensation de paix.

Terminé cet endroit utopique.

Terminé ce monde parfait.

Terminé tout ce qu'il aurait aimé.

.

Tout est réel.

Tout est réel et ça fait mal.

Si mal.

.

Des années que cela dure.

Des mois que tout s'aggrave.

Des semaines qu'il s'enfonce.

Des jours qu'il n'en peut plus.

Une vie qui doit s'arrêter.

.

Vivre ?

Mourir ?

Quel choix doit-il faire ?

Doit-il même en faire un ?

.

Sans doute pas, il dépérit.

Mentalement depuis longtemps.

Physiquement depuis peu, mais déjà trop.

Son esprit est marqué par les reproches, l'absence d'affection.

Et tout ce reporte sur son corps.

Sa silhouette s'est amincie.

Le léger ventre qu'il avait a disparu.

Son poids est bien loin de la moyenne, bien trop loin.

Des vêtements amples et un sourire moqueur dissimule tout cela.

.

Alors vivre, mourir, quel choix faire ?

La vie.

La vie à cause de l'image qu'ils ont de lui.

La vie car ils ne comprendraient pas.

La vie pour ne pas donner d'explications.

.

Alors une vie qui continue.

Des jours qui n'arrangeront rien.

Des semaines où il s'enfoncera.

Des mois qui aggraveront tout.

Des années qui n'arriveront jamais.

.

La mort au bout du chemin quelque soit son choix.

.

Il écarte finalement les couvertures et se lève.

Aussitôt la température le fait trembler.

Le local est glacé.

Aucune importance, ça ne change rien.

Ce genre de problèmes ne l'atteint plus.

Auto-flagellation?

Oui, peut-être.

Résultat d'une torture psychologique aussi.

.

Il cherche l'interrupteur.

L'ampoule au plafond s'allume après quelques hésitations.

La lumière qu'elle diffuse est tamisée.

Un important courant d'air traverse la pièce, faisant valser la boule de verre.

Les ombres dansent sur les murs.

L'atmosphère est lugubre.

.

Il abandonne la couverture sur le canapé et s'avance entre les cartons.

Il attrape ses vêtements sur le haut d'une pile.

Il les enfile rapidement.

Ses tremblements s'apaisent doucement.

.

Il fouille l'endroit du regard.

Il découvre la bouilloire près de la porte.

Il vide le reste de sa bouteille d'eau pour la remplir, puis la branche sur l'unique prise électrique et l'allume.

Il attrape une tasse propre.

Il verse le contenu du sachet d'expresso avec un sucre.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui bout se fait entendre.

Il se retrouve enfin avec un café dans les mains.

C'est bien loin d'être le meilleur, mais il lui permet de se réveiller totalement.

.

Il termine de se préparer.

Il passe son holster à sa ceinture et s'assure de la prise de son arme.

Il prend ensuite sa plaque et ses clés.

Il ouvre la porte coulissante au-dessus de sa tête.

Le crissement du métal lui vrille les tympans.

Il faut absolument qu'il huile les rails.

.

Enfin, il se retrouve dehors.

Il referme et cadenasse la porte.

Il s'éloigne vers la voiture.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix-huit jours qu'il n'a plus d'appartement.


	4. Interrogatoire

**Chapitre 4 - Interrogatoire**

.

Il commence juste à sortir de l'ascenseur quand une main s'abat sur sa poitrine et le repousse à l'intérieur. Les portes se ferment. Il voit avec stupéfaction une jeune femme appuyer sur un niveau puis stopper la machine.

- Abby ? questionne-t-il surpris.

La laborantine ancre son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer:

- Ton immeuble est en cours de démolition.

Il se crispe une fraction de seconde. Elle ne le remarque pas.

- ET ? demande-t-il de son habituel ton badin et moqueur.

- Où vis-tu ?

Mauvaise question. La bonne serait plutôt, où dort-il ? Car on ne vit pas dans un garage, pas plus qu'on habite dans un garde-meuble. Il n'est pas en mesure de mettre un nom précis sur l'espace réduit où il passe ses nuits, mais il est à mi-chemin entre les deux.

Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il lui dise la vérité. Elle n'est pas inquiète, seulement énervée de ne pas être au courant.

- Chez un ami. Il m'héberge le temps que je trouve un appart.

Sa main retombe le long de son corps. Elle a l'air satisfaite de cette réponse. Il attend maintenant l'autre question qui va forcément suivre.

- Comment ça ce fait ?

- La famille de l'étage au-dessus du mien n'a pas trouvé de logement à temps. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour en avoir un rapidement. Je leur ai donnés le mien.

.

Et c'est la vérité. L'avis d'expulsion leur est parvenu il y a un mois seulement. Le propriétaire n'a pas été clean, mais il a été impossible de repousser le début de la démolition.

Il a cherché un appartement pas trop cher, pas trop grand, et il a trouvé à peu près ce qu'il lui fallait. Ça suffirait le temps qu'il trouve mieux. Seulement avec la caution, le loyer d'avance, la vie chère et leurs peu de revenus, ses voisins n'ont pas été en mesure de l'imiter. Alors il leur a offert le sien à cette famille de quatre. Il avait tout payé, ils n'ont eu qu'à emménager. Ils lui ont promis de le rembourser et de quitter les lieux dès qu'ils le pourraient, mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Et il n'a pas envie que cela arrive.

Il se fiche de l'argent, il leur est plus utile à eux qu'à lui. Quant au logement, ça lui est égal de ne pas en avoir. De toute façon, il ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde. Certainement très vite, si il continue à dépérir aussi rapidement. Il sombre et ne fait rien pour l'empêcher.

Il ne se donnera pas la mort. La mort viendra le prendre.

.

Abby fait repartir l'ascenseur. L'interrogatoire aura été rapide.

- Il me manque des infos pour clore le dossier.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a cherché à le joindre. Son portable n'avait plus de batterie et il ne l'a pas encore rechargé. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi elle a débarqué à son ancien chez lui.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Il la suit dans son labo. Tout est réglé en quelques minutes.

.

Il reprend place dans la cabine de métal. L'ascenseur amorce sa remontée.

Une ombre passe dans ses yeux. Abby ne lui a rien demandé en dehors du cadre du travail. Elle n'a toujours pas été digéré l'affaire des bombes. Elle avait eu terriblement peur pour Tim ce jour là. Elle lui en veut aussi toujours à cause de la proposition de travail et sa malheureuse question, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Il en a la confirmation dès qu'il s'assoit à son bureau. Aucun d'eux n'a passé l'éponge.

.

Il doit se faire violence quand il voit Fornell près du bureau de Gibbs. Sacks n'est pas là, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Pourtant il ne porte pas l'agent du FBI dans son cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, mais Tobias est comme les autres, hormis des reproches, il n'a rien à lui offrir.

Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé seul aux commandes, il a eu affaire à lui. L'agent a eu les mêmes réactions que les autres. C'est Gibbs le patron, la référence. Lui, il n'est rien, si ce n'est un trouble-fête. Il n'est qu'une personne dont on voudrait se débarrasser.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini. La suite dès que je l'ai terminée, promis. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous convient !**


	5. L'Inconnu

**Salut le monde ! Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue de cette fic. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de la mettre avant pour des raisons personnelles, mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui. ****Je vous poste trois courts chapitres, mais pas encore la fin. A croire que dès que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de court, ça devient trèèèèès long !**

**Mon correcteur orthographique remarche enfin ! Hip hip hip hourr a! J'ai donc pu voir les fautes qui m'avaient échappées. Je n'exclue pas qu'il en reste cependant. Je corrigerai les autres chapitres plus tard.  
**

**Passons maintenant à l'essentiel, vos reviews: WAOUH, vous m'avez gâté ! MERCi !**

**LE :** Ta review est franchement originale, et même si je ne pense pas que la note soit vitale, merci. J'ai déjà répondu au sujet des fautes et de l'attente, voilà à présent pour les coms : je ne met pas les noms de tous les reviewers à chaque fois, parce que si je commence et que je fais ça pour toutes les fics et tous les chapitres je ne m'en sortirai jamais et je risque d'oublier quelqu'un. Cependant vu tous vos coms je ne peux pas ne pas les mettre. Je reprend ta formule (un peu modifiée) qui me plait bien, à mon avis il faut au moins ça pour tous vous remercier !

**Donc un grand MERCI à mes chers fidèles lecteurs et reviewers adorés: Sunday87, ****falcs, ****Abva, ****LE, Onsteller, Shallia-number, Pline84, ****couzi12, ****erika, ****love FMA, ****neverland25, ****Sam Sidney, ****solealuna, ****floowie, ****Potatoes-woman, ****azmaria, ****lou, ****shannen09 et ****severine2804.** Ces chapitres vous sont dédicacés mes amours ! Et non, je n'en fais pas trop. ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - L'Inconnu**

.

Mourir.

C'est la seule chose qu'il attend.

C'est la seule chose qu'il souhaite.

.

Mourir et partir.

Quitter ce monde et accueillir la mort.

Accueillir la paix à bras ouverts.

.

Parce que plus rien ne le retient ici.

Plus rien ne le retient dans ce monde.

Rien ni personne.

.

Lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est mourir.

Eux, tout ce qu'ils espèrent c'est qu'il vive.

L'affrontement des deux camps se fait sans bruit.

.

Les bips réguliers des machines brisent le silence environnant.

Ceux sont bien les seuls.

Personne ne parle.

.

Ils sont tous là, figés.

Ils l'observent.

Ils attendent.

.

Ils ne savent pas s4il sera là demain ou même dans une heure.

Ils ignorent si il va s'en sortir.

Ils sont perdus.

.

Ils ont découvert tant de chose en si peu de temps.

D'abord, il y a eu son état de santé. Les médecins ne parviennent toujours pas à expliquer comment il pouvait tenir debout. Il aurait dû s'être effondré depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, il avait l'air tout à fait normal.

Ce n'était qu'apparences. Ils le savent maintenant.

Ils ont aussi appris qu'il n'avait plus d'appartement, qu'il ne faisait aucune recherche pour en trouver. Ils ont découvert où il vivait.

.

Ils croyaient le connaître.

Ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas le cas, que ça ne l'a jamais été.

Ils ne sont plus sûrs de rien.

.

Ils se sont tout pris en pleine figure.

Ils encaissent.

Le cheminement de la vérité est long et douloureux.

.

Tout a basculé en si peu de temps.

Trois jours.

C'est le temps pendant lequel ils ont protégé l'ex femme de Gibbs et Fornell. Elle et sa fille ont été menacées par un des types sur lesquels le FBI enquête, ainsi que le NCIS. L'homme a attenté à leurs vies à toutes deux.

Tobias a mis sa fille en sécurité et hors d'atteinte de celui qui lui veut du mal. Ce n'est pas le cas de son ex-femme. Elle a catégoriquement refusé de quitter DC. Alors, ils l'ont protégée.

.

Trois jours.

C'est le temps que cela a duré. Tout devait se terminer le soir même, lorsqu'ils auraient pris leur homme et ses comparses en flagrant délit.

C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement pour arriver à ce résultat, ils auront dû voir disparaître toutes leurs certitudes.

.

Trois jours.

C'est le temps durant lequel elle a vu ce qu'ils ont toujours refusé de voir. Observatrice extérieure, arrivée là sans idées préconçues, elle s'est faite sa propre opinion.

Elle la leur a fait savoir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se taire après ce qu'il s'est passé.


	6. Le flag

**Chapitre 6 - Le flag**

.

Tout a basculé lors de l'intervention.

.

Quatre hommes chargeaient des caisses dans un camion.

Parmi eux, il y avait celui qui les avaient menés jusque là.

Après s'être fait connaître, leur avoir demandé de se rendre, tout s'était emballé.

Ils s'y étaient préparés.

C'est s'ils avaient obtempéré qu'ils auraient été surpris.

.

Les tirs avaient alors fusé de tous les côtés.

.

Elle n'était pas présente, mais assistait à toute la scène au NCIS grâce à la retransmission vidéo.

Elle avait vu les malfaiteurs se faire encercler par les agents.

Ils avaient fini par poser leurs armes au sol et les agents leur avaient passés les menottes.

.

Lui se faisait sermonné pour ne pas avoir suivi les ordres et laissé faire les deux plus anciens.

Il leur avait sauvés la mise, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait pas bronché.

Au contraire, il avait accepté les remontrances comme si elles étaient justifiées.

.

Pourtant elles ne l'étaient pas.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le savoir.

Seulement là encore, personne ne semblait aller dans son sens, que se soient les autres agents sur le terrain, le directeur ou les scientifiques.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

.

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé de lui parler.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il acceptait ces reproches qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Elle souhait également interroger les autres à ce sujet.

Ils devaient avoir d'excellentes raisons pour le traiter comme ça, n'est-ce-pas?

.

Parce qu'elle s'est bien rendu compte que c'est comme ça au quotidien.

Des petites piques, par-ci par-là, d'autres plus importantes qui au final aurait fait craquer n'importe qui.

Mais pas lui.

.

C'est également à partir de ce moment là que tout avait basculé.

Sans qu'elle sache comment, l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer s'était dégagé de la poigne d'un des agents du FBI.

C'était celui qui jetait des regards assassins au jeune homme dont elle attendait des explications.

Le "méchant" s'était emparé de son arme au passage.

Il l'avait levée et fait feu quatre fois avant que les tirs croisés de la jeune femme et de l'informaticien le mettent à terre, définitivement.

.

Il n'était pas le seul à être au sol.

Lui aussi l'était.

.

Il s'était placé sur la trajectoire des tirs avant même que les coups partent, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

Il portait un gilet pare-balle, mais seul son torse était protégé.

Un des projectiles avait été arrêté par la protection.

Les autres avaient pénétré dans la chair.

Il en avait reçu un dans la cuisse, un autre dans l'épaule et le dernier s'était logé juste en dessous de la limite du pare-balle.

.

Les deux plus anciens agents s'étaient figés, leurs protections à la main.

Il s'était écroulé à leurs pieds.

.

Elle avait vécu la suite dans un flou total.


	7. La liste

**Chapitre 7 - La liste**

.

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital.

Cela n'avait pas grand intérêt.

Elle avait attendu avec les autres, refusant de partir.

C'était il y a seulement quelques heures.

.

Ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis, sa famille étaient inquiets.

C'était normal.

En revanche, qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il s'en sortirait parce que c'était toujours le cas, ça ne l'était pas.

.

Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être une façon de se protéger, d'espérer.

C'est ce qu'elle avait cru un instant.

Et puis elle avait constaté qu'ils étaient sincères et sûrs d'eux en disant cela, tous.

Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

.

Ils avaient évoqué toutes les fois où il avait failli y passer, où il aurait dû y passer.

Elle n'avait alors plus su comment réagir.

.

La peste ? Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que c'était à lui de se battre, son patron lui avait seulement ordonné de ne pas mourir.

Mais qui pouvait bien dire ça pour soutenir un malade ? Quelqu'un sûr que cela suffirait.

.

Une voiture piégée peu de temps après ? Il s'en était sorti, comme toujours.

Et la peur occasionnée ? De l'incertitude plutôt.

.

Une autre deux ans plus tard ? Il n'était pas dedans.

Ils lui avaient pris ses affaires quand ils l'avaient cru mort, ils n'en avaient pas fait de cas ? Ils n'y avaient pas cru.

.

Le chef d'équipe au fond de l'eau avec une jeune femme ? Il avait été les chercher puis réanimer.

Il avait dû faire un choix entre les deux une fois sur la terre ferme, des réactions ? Pas même un merci, c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

.

Et la liste était si longue...

.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment que le médecin était arrivé.

Chacune des blessures auraient pu être mortelles.

Les balles avaient fait d'énormes dégâts.

Ils avaient put le soigner tout de même, mais son état restait critique.

Ils ignoraient s'il s'en sortirait.

.

Pronostic pessimiste ?

Il aurait été meilleur s'il avait été en bonne santé.

La découverte de son état réel avait stupéfié tout le monde.

.

Le docteur parti, ils avaient tenté de trouver des réponses.

Les révélations s'étaient enchainées.

.

Elle, elle s'était replongée dans tout ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt.

Tout était devenu limpide.

Tous ces reproches, ces relations qu'il avait avec eux...

Elle avait compris que c'est là qu'il voyait des marques d'attention, d'affections...

.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre.

Pas plus d'une personne à la fois ?

Ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde, et puis ce n'était pas pour longtemps.

.

Sauf qu'elle avait tout compris.

Et surtout elle voyait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait tenté de rester conscient après avoir été blessé.

Il avait au contraire cherché l'inconscience.

.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle avait explosé.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais rassurez-vous, je serai bientôt de retour avec le happyend ! **

**Merci à mon souffleur d'idée préféré (il se reconnaîtra) à qui je dois le personnage qui va bientôt pété son cable : l'ex de Gibbs et Fornell (dont j'ai perdu le nom d'ailleurs) que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. Tes idées, comme pour _fanfiction mode d'emploi, _sont toujours aussi géniales ! Merci ! Il me sauve la vie à chaque fois, je vous jure !**


	8. Des Imbéciles

**J'ai réussi à vous mettre la suite ce weekend ! Je suis fière de moi ! C'est donc bien Diane l'ex de Gibbs et Fornell, merci Blie, j'avais un doute.**

**Je sais que vous attendez tous ce chapitre avec impatience, moi aussi remarquez. Depuis le début je voulais arriver là, même si au moment de l'écrire je me suis demandée comment j'allais faire. En fait, c'est venu tout seul ! Alors merci pour tous vos coms qui m'ont bien encouragé à la rédaction de ce chapitre, et accessoirement mis la pression (autant de compliments ! waouh, j'espère que j'ai assuré pour la suite et été à la hauteur de vos attentes !).**

**Au fait, j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres précédents et toutes leurs fautes (je crois en tous cas). J'ai également ajouté une courte phrase au premier qui explique un peu mieux le comportement d'Abby et des autres, mais je n'ai pas assez développé (c'est l'inquiétude pour McGee rajouté au reste qui les rend comme ça). Enfin, je ne pense plus y revenir, ça passe bien tout de même. Mais je m'égare. Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Des Imbéciles**

.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles !

.

C'est de cette façon qu'elle avait débuté.

Leurs visages stupéfaits s'étaient tournés vers elle.

Bien décidée à leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face, elle avait enchaîné, se promettant de se charger de Tobias et Sacks plus tard.

.

- Je ne comprends même pas que vous puissiez être aussi aveugles, stupides et bornés !

.

Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune objection.

Ils allaient l'écouter sans l'interrompre où elle allait leur foutre sa main dans la figure.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

.

- On dirait que vous vous en servez de punchingball ! Comment pouvez-vous vous comporter ainsi ! C'est une honte !

.

Elle avait fait le général, c'était maintenant au tour du particulier.

Elle allait s'occuper de chacun d'eux, au cas par cas, son index pointé vers la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

Et elle allait commencer par celui qui l'avait le plus écœuré.

.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tu es celui qui me déçoit le plus. Cet homme n'est pas ton larbin ! Il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, c'est ton agent et tu lui dois le respect ! Il t'a sauvé la vie deux fois aujourd'hui avec Tobias. La première fois tu l'as sermonné. Il n'y avait aucune raison. J'ai écouté tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Comment oses-tu le traiter ainsi ! Ça aurait n'importe qui d'autre que tu n'aurais jamais agit de cette manière. Ce n'est pas ton chien, c'est quelqu'un qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour toi. Il t'admire et tout ce que tu lui offres ce sont des reproches. Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu ne devrais pas être sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Tu devrais être inquiet, apeuré, mais pas sûr de toi. Et c'est valable pour vous tous ! Il était en train de dépérir, pas un ne l'a remarqué. Cela endit beaucoup sur la relation que vous avez avec lui. Et il n'y a rien de positif là dedans ! Jethro tu es tombé bien bas. S'en est tellement affligeant que tu ne mériterais même pas que je t'adresse la parole.

.

Les deux dernières phrases résumaient à elles-seules tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle avait pour lui.

Elle avait continué avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans élever la voix, mais toujours aussi glaciale.

.

- Donald Mallard. Pour quelqu'un qui se veut à l'écoute des gens je vous trouve sourd comme un pot ! Vous ne valez pas la peine que je m'appesantisse sur votre sort. Vous avez plus de respect pour les morts que vous disséquez que pour quelqu'un avec qui vous travaillez depuis neuf ans. À la place de Tony, je jalouserais ces cadavres. Ce qui en dit long sur votre compte.

.

Elle avait pivoté légèrement sur elle-même.

Sa voix avait résonné de nouveau dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital, tranchante comme le fil d'un rasoir.

.

- Abigail Sciuto. Vous vous targuez de pouvoir faire disparaître quelqu'un sans laisser de traces ! Commencez-donc par regardez ce que vous avez sous le nez ! Les preuves étaient là, vous avez refusé de les voir. Vous êtes allée à l'encontre de tout ce que vous prônez. Vous avez jugé sans savoir. Même les criminels que vous traquez vous les traitez avec plus d'égard que celui qui est allongé là. Vous faîtes plus attention à votre microscope qu'à lui, votre soi-disant ami.

.

Elle était devenue sarcastique en passant à la personne suivante.

.

- Timothy McGee. Vous êtes bien plus fin dans vos romans que dans la réalité. Je constate que vous êtes finalement incapable de faire une analyse convenable de ceux qui vous entoure. Si je ne l'avais pas vu par moi-même je n'y aurais jamais cru. Vous devriez-vous réjouir. La mort de votre collègue vous propulsera sur le devant de la scène lors de la sortie de votre prochain roman. N'oubliez pas de préciser lors de la promo et des conférences de presse que vous devez ça à votre aveuglement et votre égocentrisme.

.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

.

- Ziva David.

.

Cette fois elle n'avait rien dit, son regard parlait pour elle. Ziva était censée être la personne la plus proche de Tony. Tous le savaient. Oui, mais censée seulement.

Elle avait finalement lâché un mot. Un mot avec un tel dédain qu'il avait fait plus d'effet à la jeune femme que n'importe quel discours.

.

- Pitoyable.

.

L'observatrice de ces derniers jours avait ensuite fait un dernier tour d'horizon.

Elle avait observé les membres du NCIS, avant de s'approcher du lit.

Elle s'était penchée vers le patient, maintenu en vie par des machines.

.

- Je suis sûre que vous m'entendez, Tony, avait-elle annoncé à haute voix. Écoutez-moi bien. Je leur ai dit tout ce que vous auriez dû leur dire, maintenant vous devez vous battre. Je pourrais dire que vous devez le faire pour me donner raison. Je pourrais trouver de nombreux arguments, qu'ils tiennent la route ou non. Seulement je ne dirai rien. C'est à vous de faire votre choix. Sachez que quel qu'il soit je vous soutiendrai.

.

Elle s'était redressée.

.

- Au revoir, Tony. À bientôt j'espère.

.

Sans un regard pour les autres, elle avait ensuite quitté la chambre.

C'était une heure auparavant.

* * *

**La suite dès que je l'aurais écrite ! Sinon, le pétage de cable vous convient ? C'est pour Abby que ça a été le plus difficile à écrire.**


	9. Réactions

**MERCI pour tous vos coms. Je me rends compte que vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire alors que je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant ! Et je vois régulièrement de nouveaux reviewers s'ajouter à la liste, merci beaucoup ! **

**Je savais que le pétage de câble vous plairait ! Vous supposez plein de choses pour la suite, je crois que pour y répondre, le mieux est de lire, non ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Réactions**

.

Il y avait eu un temps de battement.

Cela avait juste duré quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ce que Diane venait de leur balancer à la figure.

.

Ziva avait été la première à réagir.

Elle avait jeté un regard désespéré vers son coéquipier avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas vif.

Aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à la retenir.

.

Tim s'était effondré dos au mur.

Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains, perdu.

.

Ducky s'était assis dans le fauteuil tel un automate, blanc comme un linge.

.

Gibbs était resté figé, aussi inerte qu'une statue.

Son visage était neutre, mais son regard affichait un tel effroi mêlé de stupéfaction et de honte que c'en était terrifiant.

.

Abby avait observé les trois hommes tour à tour, guettant une réaction, une véritable réaction.

N'en voyant aucune, elle avait imité Ziva et quitté la pièce, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

.

Tout avait basculé de nouveau une heure plus tard.

Tony avait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Les médecins l'avaient ramené, mais ça ne les avaient pas empêchés de s'en vouloir.

.

Ducky avait déclaré que Diane avait raison sur tout tandis que les filles revenaient dans la chambre.

Le personnel médical avait renoncé à les faire sortir depuis longtemps.

.

Alors depuis une heure, tout tourne en boucle dans leur tête.

Et depuis cinq minutes, la vérité prend sa place.

Ils ont compris qu'il veut quitter ce monde.

Ils le refusent, ils veulent qu'il vive.

.

Tim s'est rassis à même le sol, Abby dans ses bras.

Ducky s'est réinstallé dans le fauteuil et Ziva a pris place sur l'autre siège.

Gibbs n'a toujours pas bougé.

.

Ils passent au crible tout le temps passé avec Tony.

Ce que leur a balancé Diane à l'esprit, ils cherchent toutes ces fois où ils ont mal agit avec lui, ce qu'ils n'auraient fait à personne d'ordinaire.

Ces moments sont nombreux, beaucoup trop.

Plus le temps passe, plus ils en trouvent.

Ça leur fait mal.

Ils ont honte.

Ils se sentent coupable.

Ils savent que même si Tony s'en sort, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

.Oo

Mourir.

C'est le seul mot auquel il pense.

C'est la seule chose qu'il veut.

.

Il a entendu Diane.

Il a entendu les reproches.

Il a entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit.

.

Pourtant, cela ne change rien.

Il veut qu'on le laisse partir.

Il veut qu'on lui foute la paix.

.

Qu'est-ce-que cela changera qu'ils réalisent ?

Rien.

.

Il a toujours voulu de l'affection, de l'amour.

S'il se réveille, il ne verra que de la pitié et de la culpabilité.

Il n'en veut pas.

.

Il veut mourir.

Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il veut disparaître, ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir, rien.

Il veut le néant, les abîmes.

Il attend que tout s'arrête, enfin.

* * *

**Et non, pas encore la fin, mais comme me l'a remarqué Myrrdyn ça ne pourra pas se conclure en cinq minutes. Alors couzi12, rassuré ou c'est le contraire ? Ce chapitre vous plait même si il est un peu court ?**


	10. Choisir

**Avant que vous lisiez ce nouveau chapitre sachez que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès de couper le précédant de cette façon, juré ! Et je rappelle qu'il y aura un happyend. Il faut juste du temps pour y arriver, beaucoup plus que prévu comme vous l'avez d'ailleurs remarqué.**

**J'ai été particulièrement inspiré pour ce chapitre, après est-ce-que ça va vous plaire... En tous cas merci de me suivre et de me donner vos avis. Je vous adore !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Choisir**

.

Les jours qui suivent sont vécus hors du temps par chacun d'eux.

Ils naviguent entrent la chambre d'hôpital, le NCIS et chez eux.

Tour à tour, ils viennent près de lui. Ils s'assoient ou restent debout et ils parlent.

.

Ils parlent longtemps, de ce qu'ils lui ont fait, des reproches qu'ils lui ont donné et qui ne s'adressent maintenant qu'à eux-mêmes.

Ils parlent de ces jours où tout semblait habituel, normal et qui ne l'étaient pas.

Ils parlent des moments partagés en se demandant s'ils étaient réels, s'ils étaient sincères.

Ils parlent d'eux et de lui.

.

Ils lui demandent pardon, tous, sans exception, sincèrement.

Ils lui demandent pourquoi il n'a rien dit.

Ils lui demandent pourquoi il a accepté ça.

Ils lui demandent de revenir.

.

Ils veulent repartir de zéro ou continuer autrement.

Ils veulent changer l'histoire.

Ils veulent la rattraper.

Ils veulent comprendre.

.

Mais il ne se réveille pas.

.

Pour lui, les excuses sont vides de sens.

Pour lui, rien n'a d'importance.

Pour lui, il n'y a pas de changement.

Pour eux, c'est différent.

.

On refuse de le laisser partir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il décide de revenir.

Il voudrait que rien ne soit arrivé, que rien n'est changé.

Il se serait satisfait de ces reproches pour éviter qu'ils le regardent autrement.

Il est dans l'impasse.

.

Il est si loin et si proche en même temps.

Il les entend, il les comprend.

Il est perdu.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

.

Et puis un jour, il ne saurait dire quand, elle entre dans sa chambre.

Il ne la connait pas.

Elle ne le connait pas.

Elle est fascinée par cet homme qui dort tout le temps.

Elle ne devrait pas être ici, elle ne devrait pas savoir ce qu'il a.

Mais elle est curieuse, alors elle a écouté et elle est venue.

.

Elle s'appelle Lily.

Elle a cinq ans.

C'est une patiente de l'hôpital.

.

Elle se hisse sur le lit et s'assoit près de lui. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle reste là à le regarder. Ses parents et les médecins vont sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir dans sa chambre, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est c'est le monsieur en face d'elle qui ne veut pas se réveiller.

Elle le secoue en sachant qu'il ne bougera pas, mais elle veut vérifier par elle-même. Elle profite qu'il n'y ait personne pour se pencher vers lui et lui faire un bisou sur le front. Les bisous c'est pour ne plus avoir mal, c'est sa maman qui lui a dit. Et il a mal dans sa tête, elle l'a entendu. Elle ne comprend pas tout, mais elle a compris ça.

Elle se présente et lui parle d'elle. Elle est là parce que dans son ventre il y a des choses qui ne marchent pas bien, c'est ce que le docteur a dit. Elle lui parle de ses parents et du petit frère qu'elle aura bientôt. Elle explique où elle vit et qui sont ses amis. Elle raconte comment se passent les réunions de famille avec sa grand-mère qui cuisine tout ce qu'elle aime. Elle évoque ses doutes concernant le père Noël et ses certitudes sur le monde qui l'entoure. Elle lui parle de sa vie et du monde avec ses mots d'enfants.

Elle lui chuchote qu'il faut qu'elle parte sinon on va découvrir qu'elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Elle lui dit qu'elle va revenir et qu'elle l'aime bien.

.

o

.

Il ne sait pas quand cela c'est passé, mais cette petite voix fluette fait son chemin dans les méandres de son esprit.

Doucement, il envisage d'autres solutions.

.

o

.

Elle revient le lendemain, c'est ce qu'elle lui dit en tout cas. Elle veut savoir s'il a bien dormi. Elle oui, mais son ventre lui fait un peu mal. Les docteurs vont l'opérer tout à l'heure et elle a un peu peur. Elle lui demande pourquoi il dort encore. Elle ne comprend pas. Il rate plein de chose, le beau temps et les parties de foot, de baseball et de frisbee. Elle sait qu'il est malade, mais il doit se réveiller pour être soigné, non ? Et puis, il y a la fête foraine en ville, les peluches et les barbes à papa. Il y a plein de choses à faire dehors, avec sa famille, ses amis.

Elle dit qu'elle doit s'en aller, mais qu'elle reviendra. Il faut qu'il se réveille, elle veut tout savoir sur lui. Elle veut qu'ils discutent et qu'ils jouent ensemble. Elle lui apprendra des jeux s'il n'en connait pas. Elle lui racontera d'autres histoires, il lui présentera sa famille et ses amis.

.

o

.

Vivre, mourir, rester entre les deux ? La chambre est redevenue silencieuse quand il fait son choix.

Il est seul quand finalement il ouvre les yeux.

* * *

**Fini pour cette fois, je reviens le plus vite possible pour la suite !**


	11. Réveil

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que vous attentiez la suite plus tôt mais j'ai eu une semaine de taré. Je n'ai pu me remettre à l'écriture qu'aujourd'hui. Après avoir écrit le nouveau chapitre de _Modus _Vivendi (prioritaire, c'est ma fic la plus ancienne), je me suis mis à la suite de cette fic. Je viens de terminer deux chapitres et je vous les poste de suite. Je continue à l'écrire aussitôt après.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire et qui me mettent en alerte et en favoris. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne se manifestent pas. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'ai noté qu'il y avait des petits nouveaux ! D'ailleurs, Ryhn : **un com pour chaque chapitre, Waouh !** Sunday87 : **moi je l'imprimerai lorsqu'elle sera je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant. **Et puis je savais bien que Lily vous plairait. Vous la retrouverez bientôt, promis ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Réveil**

.

Les premiers instants, il flotte.

C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il a.

Il se sent détaché de tout ce qui l'entoure.

Il n'a plus conscience de son corps.

Rien n'importe plus que le moment présent et ses sensations, vierges de tout souvenir.

Comme lorsqu'il se réveille chaque matin, une fraction de seconde, il se sent bien.

Et puis ce sentiment disparait.

.

Le mot apaisement n'existe plus.

Cette impression fugace de paix est effacée par la réalité.

.

Il bat des paupières en même temps que tout lui revient.

Chassant ses pensées, il se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure.

Sur lui-même.

.

Le bruit des machines s'accorde avec les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur.

L'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital le fait grimacer.

Ou plutôt il tente de grimacer.

.

Le tube logé dans sa gorge l'empêche de tout mouvement et il doit lutter pour se calmer.

Ne pas céder à la panique ou à l'envie de l'arracher.

Surtout ne pas bouger.

Se focaliser sur les sensations de son corps, les autres sensations.

.

Il a reçu trois balles, quatre si on compte celle arrêtée par la protection.

Il n'a pas mal.

Il peut sans doute remercier la morphine.

.

Il remue ses doigts et ses orteils.

Il sent le drap frotter sa peau.

Au moins, il est entier.

.

Le tuyau dans sa trachée le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il faut qu'on lui enlève, il n'en peut plus.

Il ne le supportera pas plus longtemps.

.

Des mains se posent sur sa poitrine pour l'obliger à rester calme.

On lui parle, mais il ne réagit pas.

Il ferme les yeux et attend d'être libéré.

.

Enfin, le tube de plastique est ôté de sa bouche.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tousser.

On lui présente un gobelet d'eau avec une paille.

Il avale le liquide rapidement.

.

Sa gorge en feu s'apaise.

Il déglutit et inspire profondément.

Maintenant ça va mieux.

.

Il rouvre les yeux.

Un médecin et une infirmière sont auprès de lui.

Ils veulent savoir comment il se sent, s'il a mal.

.

Il répond par monosyllabe et d'une voix cassante à toutes les questions.

Il veut que l'interrogatoire s'arrête.

Il profite d'une accalmie pour questionner à son tour « Combien ? ».

.

Les deux autres se concertent une seconde, et puis...

- Six semaines. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant six semaines.


	12. Les pires des souvenirs

**Chapitre 12 - Les pires des souvenirs**

.

Un mois et demi ?

C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas mal.

Ses blessures sont guéries.

Pourtant il se sent épuisé, physiquement.

.

Ils partent et le laisse seul.

Il se tourne sur le côté.

Son regard s'ancre sur l'extérieur.

Il fait nuit.

.

Il referme de nouveau les yeux.

Ils vont _les_ prévenir.

Ses mains rassemblées devant sa poitrine se crispent.

.

Le silence vient de tout lui faire revenir en mémoire.

Absolument tout.

Avant et pendant son coma.

Tout.

.

Il se souvient de Diane et de ce qu'ils lui ont dit.

Il se rappelle leurs excuses.

Il a en tête ce qu'il a toujours ressenti.

.

Ses poings se serrent encore.

Ses phalanges blanchissent.

Son visage est tendu.

.

La douleur est atroce.

Elle est intense, horrible.

Elle est intérieure.

.

Les souvenirs passent devant ses yeux tels des flashs.

Ils se succèdent rapidement.

Il y en a tant.

Cela va si vite.

.

Reproches.

Ignorance.

Dédain.

Remontrances.

Tristesse.

Douleur.

Souffrance.

.

Il n'a jamais eu que ça.

Il n'est plus que ça.

.

Pourquoi est-il vivant ?

Pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Pourquoi ?

.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Ses sœurs l'accompagnent cette fois.

En silence, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il pleure.

.

Ses muscles se relâchent.

Il saisit le drap dans ses mains.

Ses poings se resserrent, plus doucement.

.

Les larmes se sont taries.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer son visage.

.

Il ramène ses jambes contre son buste.

Il remonte le drap sur son corps.

Il laisse la fatigue l'envahir et Morphée l'emporter.

Il a l'air paisible lorsque Gibbs franchit le seuil cinq minutes plus tard.

Pourtant l'homme sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

.

Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil près de lui.

Seul son dos lui fait face.

Il se doute bien que c'est l'unique chose qu'il verra pendant longtemps.

.

Tony s'est fermé au monde extérieur.

Sa position le prouve.

L'ancien marine espère que ce n'est pas définitif.

.

Mais quand il regarde le jeune homme...

Quand il pense à ce qu'il s'est passé...

...il sait que cela risque de ne jamais arriver.


	13. Ne compte que le ciel

**Bon, je n'ai pas pu vous mettre la suite hier. Mais je la mets maintenant avec trois nouveaux (courts) chapitres et je continue à l'écrire aussitôt après, donc la suite ne tardera pas (enfin j'espère !).**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je crois que c'est ce qui me fait avancer si vite dans la rédaction de cette histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Ne compte que le ciel**

.

La première chose qu'il sent, c'est le soleil sur sa peau.

Les rayons de l'astre touchent son visage comme pour l'inviter à se réveiller.

Touchante attention qui ne sert à rien.

.

Il fait jour, _ils_ sont là.

Constat évident.

Il ne trouve rien de réjouissant à cela.

.

Il sent de l'agitation autour de lui.

Il entend qu'on l'appelle.

.

Il ouvre ses yeux éteints.

Il fixe le ciel au dehors.

Il est bleu parsemé de quelques nuages.

.

Des ombres passent devant lui.

De qui s'agit-il ?

Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs ?

.

Aucune importance.

Ça lui est égal.

Tout lui est égal.

.

Une main vient se poser sur son épaule.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il est inerte.

.

Les questions, les appels se font plus nombreux.

Il ne réagit pas.

Il entend mais n'écoute pas.

.

Un visage entre dans son champ de vision.

Il ignore de qui il s'agit.

Ses yeux regardent sans voir.

.

Les cumulus bougent lentement.

C'est la seule chose qui retient son attention.

Rien d'autre ne l'atteint que la course du soleil et le cheminement des nuages.

.

Il n'a plus aucune notion du temps.

.

Il voit le ciel se paré de couleurs vives.

Telle la palette d'un peintre, le paysage se nimbe d'une infinité de coloris.

Les tons pastel dansent sur les cirrus étirés par le vent à l'horizon.

La lumière se tamise, la nuit tombe.

.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne bouge plus.

Les médecins n'ont pas mieux réussi à le sortir de son immobilité que _les autres_.

Qu'en disent-ils ?

Il n'en sait rien.

Il s'en fout.

.

Les premières étoiles apparaissent.

C'est la nouvelle Lune.

Le ciel d'un noir profond scintille des milliards d'étoiles, des milliards de galaxies, de l'univers tout entier.

Il reconnaît des constellations.

Il distingue le disque de la Voie Lactée.

C'est magnifique.

.

C'est si beau, si calme, alors qu'il n'est plus que ruines.

La douleur.

Les souvenirs.

Même la nature ne parvient pas à lui faire oublier.

.

Il ferme les yeux.

Demain, il essaiera de nouveau.

Il finira bien par occulter tout, pour ne conserver que le ciel.

Bientôt.

Très bientôt.

.

Les yeux clos, il renoue avec le sommeil en un instant.

.

Il veut oublier.

Juste oublier.


	14. La douleur d'un regard

**Chapitre 14 - La douleur d'un regard**

.

Il s'éveille à l'aube.

Toujours immobile, ses yeux accrochent l'horizon.

Il va voir le soleil se lever aujourd'hui.

.

Quelqu'un se lève derrière lui.

Il entend des pas dans la pièce.

La personne s'accroupit face à lui.

Le visage de Gibbs apparaît.

L'homme l'appelle, pose une main sur son épaule.

.

Pourquoi est-il là ?

Pourquoi viennent-ils tous le voir ?

Pourquoi ne lui fichent-ils pas la paix ?

.

Il s'efforce de ne pas fermer les yeux.

Il doit patienter.

Il ne restera pas toujours en face de lui.

Bientôt il reverra le ciel.

.

Ses yeux distinguent les traits de l'homme en face de lui.

Les souvenirs affluent de nouveau sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Il se fait violence pour garder les yeux ouverts et les muscles relâchés.

.

Les reproches, le manque d'affection lui reviennent violemment en mémoire.

La douleur qu'ils occasionnent devient intolérable.

.

Patienter.

Il lui faut seulement patienter.

.

Bientôt il reverra le ciel.

Bientôt son regard s'ancrera au loin.

Bientôt le paysage fera front aux souvenirs.

Bientôt rien d'autre n'aura d'importance.

Bientôt la douleur sera mise en pause.

Bientôt son mal-être sera happé aux tréfonds de son esprit.

.

Alors il n'aura plus aussi mal.

Son mal-être sera occulté.

.

Il attendra une faiblesse de sa part pour ressurgir.

.

C'est pour cela qu'il doit voir le ciel.

Il en a besoin.

C'est la seule chose qui lui permette d'oublier.

.

Le visage dans son champ de vision l'empêche de se concentrer.

Il n'arrive plus à se focaliser sur une chose précise pour faire disparaître ce qui le tue à petit feu.

.

Mais qu'il parte !

Qu'on lui foute la paix enfin !

Il veut rester seul.

.

Le flot des souvenirs dansent dans sa tête.

Ses pensées ne sont que souffrance.

Il n'en cherche pas de meilleures.

Il n'en est pas capable.

.

Il se pose la question de nouveau.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-il revenu ?


	15. Lui, eux, un monde qui les sépare

**Chapitre 15 - Lui, eux, un monde qui les sépare**

.

Épuisé, Gibbs se lève du fauteuil.

Il a besoin d'un café.

.

La vue de Tony inerte sur ce lit d'hôpital ne le quitte pas depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle est fixée à sa rétine comme un aimant s'accroche à un morceau de métal.

.

Voir le jeune homme ainsi lui fait bien plus mal que lorsqu'il était dans le coma.

Il l'a toujours vu plein d'énergie.

Et maintenant, Tony se laisse mourir.

C'est du moins ce que disent les médecins.

Eux ne sont pas d'accord.

Il ne se laisse pas mourir, il refuse de vivre.

C'est différent.

.

Lorsqu'il l'a observé quelques minutes plus tôt, il a compris ce qu'il se passait.

La douleur dans son regard l'a bouleversé.

Il a mal.

Terriblement.

Et ils en sont les responsables.

.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Abby est arrivée.

Depuis Diane, la jeune femme est taciturne.

Elle ne sourit plus, elle s'en veut.

Ils s'en veulent tous d'ailleurs.

.

Apprendre que Tony s'est réveillé a fait apparaître un sourire et de l'espoir sur son visage.

Quand ils l'ont vu inerte, elle s'est effondrée.

En pleurs, il a fallu plusieurs heures avant que Tim réussisse à la calmer.

.

L'informaticien s'est remis à l'écriture.

Il a couché sur le papier tout ce qui le ronge.

Il a rapporté ce qu'il s'est passé et toutes les fois où il a mal agis avec Tony.

Cette introspection lui a permis de comprendre.

Il a fait le point.

Il sait exactement où il en est, ce qu'il doit faire pour avancer.

Il est le seul à avoir un comportement à peu près normal avec Ducky.

.

Son vieil ami a fait la même chose que lui.

Il ne l'a pas écrite, il n'en a pas eut besoin.

Il sait pourquoi, quand il s'est mal comporté.

Il doit à présent en parler avec le principal intéressé.

.

Les deux hommes ont réussi à aller de l'avant.

Pas lui.

Pas elles.

.

Lui, il attend son pardon pour réagir.

C'est la seule chose qui le fait se lever chaque matin.

C'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir.

.

Ziva aussi.

.

D'eux tous, c'est elle qui a le plus mal pris la chose.

Pas que l'un deux l'est bien pris, mais elle s'en veut bien plus.

Elle n'a pas décroché plus de quelques mots depuis le jour où tout a basculé.

Elle attend que Tony lui dise qu'il lui pardonne, que ça ira maintenant.

Elle est minée de l'intérieur.

Elle se détruit comme il l'a fait avant elle.

Et son réveil a aggravé les choses.

.

S'il ne lui parle pas, elle ne restera pas de ce monde bien longtemps.

S'il ne lui pardonne pas, le résultat sera le même.

Pitoyable.

Ce mot a été le point de départ.

.

- Il n'a pas bougé.

.

La phrase d'Abby le sort de ses mornes pensées.

Il se tourne vers elle, sans chercher à cacher la tristesse sur son visage.

.

- Non, toujours pas.

.

Sa voix est aussi désespérée que la sienne.

Il reprend place sur le fauteuil et pose son gobelet de café sur la table tout près.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux et niche sa tête dans son cou.

Il l'entoure de ses bras.

.

- Il ne réagit pas, Gibbs !

- Je sais, Abby. Je sais.

.

Le silence s'installe.

Rapidement, il sent sa chemise devenir humide.

Les larmes ruissellent sur les joues de sa fille de cœur.

Il resserre son étreinte et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

.

- Ça va aller. Tout finira par s'arranger.

.

Il ne croit pas ce qu'il dit, elle le sait, mais cela suffit.

Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour l'instant.

Elle n'aura pas plus de toute façon.

.

Dans quelques minutes les autres les rejoindront.

Comme la veille et de nombreux autres jours, ils attendront.

Peut-être que Diane passera, qui sait ?

Elle est revenue régulièrement prendre des nouvelles, Tobias aussi.

Elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités, de même qu'à Sacks et Vance.

Ducky leur a rapporté la scène.

C'est arrivé au NCIS, et la femme du directeur était présente.

Elle est venue voir Tony bien avant son mari.

De ce qu'il en sait, le couple a passé une sacrée crise.

.

Il y a également une autre personne qui s'est présentée ici, le père de Tony.

Il a trouvé l'homme vieilli.

Ducky et Tim, qui l'a prévenu, se sont chargés de toutes les explications.

McGee devait d'ailleurs l'appelé hier pour lui faire part du réveil de son fils.

Il est le seul qui en soit capable.

Gibbs ne le remerciera jamais assez pour ça.

.

Sénior est quelque part en Europe, en train de rebâtir sa fortune.

Il ne lui reproche pas de n'être venu que deux fois.

Lui-même se demande tous les jours comment il fait pour supporter cette vision du jeune homme inerte sur ce lit d'hôpital.

La culpabilité sans aucun doute.

.

Il sent le corps d'Abby se relâcher.

Elle s'est endormit.

Il la cale mieux contre lui afin qu'elle soit à l'aise, puis il saisit son café.

L'attente continue.


	16. Lily

**La suite n'a pas tardé comme promis. Dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Sept en deux jours je pense que c'est pas mal !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Lily**

.

Il voit enfin le soleil décliner.

Il n'a pas vu la journée passer.

.

Il sait que des gens sont venus les voir.

_Eux_ et les médecins.

On l'a touché, on a cherché à le faire réagir, on lui a prodigué des soins...

C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

Les mains accrochées au drap, en position fœtale, il ne bouge pas.

.

La lumière s'éteint.

Il entend des pas quitter la pièce.

Il se retrouve seul, enfin.

.

Le regard vissé sur les premières étoiles, il tente d'oublier.

La vision du ciel fait barrage aux souvenirs, un temps.

.

Un seul moment de relâchement et tout lui revient.

En une fraction de seconde, les reproches occupent toutes ses pensées.

Les excuses ne font que les mettre en avant.

Il lui faut du temps et de l'énergie pour tout refouler.

Énormément.

.

Pourquoi ?

La question ne le quitte pas.

La question l'obsède.

.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est revenu.

Il voulait mourir.

Ils voulaient qu'il vive.

Mais c'est lui qui a choisi de revenir, il le sait.

Alors pourquoi ?

.

Après des années de souffrances, des semaines de coma, deux jours d'enfer, la réponse lui apparaît enfin.

Cette réponse, elle n'est pas plus haute que le lit.

Cette réponse, elle a des cheveux bouclés sombres et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

Cette réponse, elle s'appelle Lily.

.

- T'es réveillé !

.

La joie dans ces quelques mots lui fait tourner légèrement la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrent les prunelles azur.

La douleur de l'un fait face à l'innocence de l'autre.

.

- T'es triste ?

.

La question fait remonter les souvenirs.

La petite fille est surprise par le regard perdu et douloureux qu'elle voit.

Sa paume vient caresser sa joue mal rasée.

La chaleur de sa main lui fait du bien.

.

- Tu piques !

.

Un sourire triste apparaît sur ses lèvres.

La main continue sa course sur son front.

- T'as encore mal ? demande-t-elle. Moi, je suis guérie ! Je pars demain. Les docteurs, ils savent pas que je suis là. Papa et Maman n'ont plus. C'est un secret. Tu leur diras pas, hein !

.

Elle s'éloigne soudainement.

Elle saisit la chaise un peu plus loin et l'amène contre le lit.

Elle se hisse à sa hauteur et s'assoit à ses côtés.

Il a fermé les yeux.

Son sourire a disparu.

Elle dépose un baiser sur son front.

.

- Pour que t'ais plus mal, explique-t-elle.

.

Elle prend sa main droite dans les siennes.

Il se laisse faire.

La gauche tient toujours le drap.

.

Il rouvre les yeux et tourne sa tête vers elle.

Elle pose sa main contre la sienne, l'obligeant à déplier ses doigts.

Il observe leurs mains.

La grande vient recouvrir la petite, tout doucement.

La petite fille sourit et enlacent leurs doigts.

Elle le regarde.

.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

.

Noyé dans l'océan de ses yeux, il semble s'apaiser.

Un sourire étire de nouveau ses lèvres.

.

- Tony.

.

Lily lui rend son sourire.

Leurs mains se détachent.

.

- Ça ira maintenant, déclare-t-elle, tu verras.

.

Elle se penche et bise sa joue.

.

- Ouille ! Faudra te raser !

.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais soudain il a envie de rire.

Elle descend prudemment du lit.

.

- Bonne nuit, Tony.

.

Son sourire se fait doux, plein de tendresse pour la petite.

.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

.

Il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir, après un dernier signe de la main.

.

Puis il s'étire.

Il attrape le gobelet d'eau à sa portée.

Il retire la paille et boit doucement.

Il savoure le liquide qui glisse dans sa gorge.

Il le repose avec un dernier regard pour l'extérieur.

.

Il s'allonge sur le dos, les mains sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux fixent un instant le plafond blanc.

De nouveau un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Il ferme finalement les yeux.

Ça ira maintenant.


	17. Décision

**Bonne année ! J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées. Personnellement j'ai été pas mal occupée. De ce fait je n'ai pas pu continuer toutes mes fics comme prévu, dont celle-ci. En même temps vu le nombre de chapitres que j'avais posté...**

**J'ai terminé _Confiance et Trahison_ avec le dernier opus de la trilogie, pas prévue à la base, _Modus Vivendi_. D'ailleurs merci pour les coms ! A présent je peux me concentrer sur mes autres fics. Je n'oublie pas _Seconde chance _et_ Fuir_ ! J'ai juste une panne d'inspiration. Je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre pour chaque rapidement (j'espère !).**

**Enfin me revoilà avec deux nouveaux chapitres pour _Personne._ Ce n'est toujours pas la fin. De toute façon dès que je veux faire quelque chose de court ça a tendance à devenir un peu long. Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je vous rassure, Lily ne va pas disparaître. Quant à Tony, tout ne va pas se régler en cinq minutes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Décision**

.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs découvre qu'il a changé de position.

Un instant il se fige, surpris et inquiet.

Sur le dos, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, il a l'air plus mort que vif.

.

Il s'approche doucement du lit.

Il constate que le jeune homme s'est endormi.

Il expire de soulagement.

Il se rend compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.

.

Tony a l'air détendu.

C'est bien.

.

Jethro prend de nouveau place sur le fauteuil.

Cette fois, il a un air serein.

.

o

.

L'aube paraît quand Tony se réveille.

Sa première pensée est pour Lily.

Sans elle, il ignore ce qu'il serait devenu.

.

Il garde les yeux clos.

Il sent la présence de Gibbs tout près.

Il entend sa respiration calme et régulière.

.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Le plafond blanc n'est pas la meilleure des visions.

Il déplie ses bras et les met le long de son corps.

Il tourne la tête vers l'extérieur.

.

Le ciel d'encre s'est éclairci.

Pas un nuage ne barre l'horizon.

Le bleu du ciel devient mauve.

Bientôt c'est tout l'arc-en-ciel qu'il verra là-haut.

.

Il affiche un sourire triste.

Et maintenant ?

.

Il entend Gibbs remuer.

Il se réveille à son tour.

Tony ferme les paupières.

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Comment doit-il réagir ?

.

Ça ne sert à rien de l'ignorer.

Il faudra bien qu'il l'affronte un jour.

Lui et les autres.

.

Sa décision prise, il rouvre les yeux.

Il tourne sa tête de l'autre côté.

Son regard croise celui de Gibbs.

.

Si le sien paraît éteint, ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre.

Il voit passer la surprise dans les yeux clairs.

Vient ensuite le soulagement et le bonheur.

Enfin, c'est la culpabilité qui transparaît.

.

Tony reporte son attention sur le plafond.

Il a fait le premier pas.

À eux de faire le suivant.

.

Jethro n'a pas bougé.

Tony l'a de nouveau statufié.

Il hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire.

Finalement il se lève.

Il quitte la pièce.

Il doit parler aux médecins.


	18. Du vide à la colère

**Chapitre 18 - Du vide à la colère**

.

Aussitôt Gibbs parti, Tony se redresse.

Péniblement.

.

Ses muscles sont engourdis par tant d'immobilité.

Il s'assoit contre les oreillers.

Son regard est dans le vague.

Son esprit est vide.

Pour l'instant.

.

Un médecin entre dans la pièce.

Puis dans son champ de vision.

Il se souvient de lui.

Il l'a vu à son réveil, trois jours plutôt.

Il y a une éternité.

.

Gibbs est toujours là.

Il ne répond pas aux questions qu'on lui pose.

Il semble déconnecté de la réalité.

Il l'est dans un sens.

.

Sa tête effectue un quart de tour vers la gauche.

Le ciel est rouge sang à présent.

Il est encore tôt.

.

L'homme de médecine enjoint Gibbs de quitter la chambre.

Il s'exécute.

Tony entend la porte se fermer derrière lui.

.

- Je vais bien, déclare-t-il en reportant son attention sur le doc.

.

Il se retient d'ajouter « physiquement ».

.

Le docteur veut vérifier.

Il s'y attendait.

.

Il se laisse ausculter et répond aux questions.

Son ton est morne, mais pas éraillé.

Ses réponses sont une nouvelle fois des monosyllabes.

.

Monsieur blouse blanche lui assure enfin qu'il est en parfaite santé.

Il devra cependant faire des séances de kiné et reprendre du poids.

Tony se contente d'acquiescer.

Il s'en doutait aussi.

.

Il se retrouve seul.

Il ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Il les enserre de ses bras.

Il y pose son menton.

Il fixe le mur en face de lui.

.

Tout est si calme tout d'un coup.

Il ne pense plus.

Son esprit est occupé par la vision du ciel.

Le blanc du mur contribue à son apaisement.

Rien d'autre ne l'atteint.

.

Et puis il revient.

Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Il se place devant le lit.

Devant lui.

.

- Tony, commence-t-il d'une voix blanche, je m'excuse.

- Règle numéro six, rétorque celui-ci amer. _(Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.)_

- Règle numéro treize, enchaîne Gibbs. _(Les règles sont faîtes pour être enfreintes.)_

.

Tony lui jette un regard noir.

.

- Règle numéro une, annonce-t-il glacial. _(Ne jamais se foutre de son équipier.)_

.

Cette fois, Gibbs ne trouve rien à redire.

Ce silence est pire que tout.

Tony n'en peut plus.

.

- Vas-t'en ! ordonne-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

.

Gibbs ne bouge pas.

.

- Dehors !

.

Tony a haussé la voix.

Son ton est toujours aussi cassant.

Il indique la porte du doigt.

.

Vaincu, Gibbs baisse les yeux.

Abattu, il quitte la chambre.

.

Bouillonnant de rage, Tony se jette en arrière, écrasant les oreillers.

Il a eut si mal.

Et maintenant...

.

Maintenant il est en colère.

Les excuses ne changeront rien à ses souffrances.

Celles qu'ils lui ont causées.

Celles qui sont toujours là.

.

Il est en colère.

Il a mal.

Toujours.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Des chapitres difficiles à écrire et les autres ne s'annoncent pas mieux avec la confrontation entre Tony et l'équipe.**

**Je pense que cela pouvait difficilement se passer autrement avec Gibbs. Non ?**


	19. Vengeance et culpabilité

**Alors là, je m'épate. Un grand chapitre peu après les précédents, j'ai été inspirée ! **

**Abva : **Voilà ce que tu attends.

**neverland25 : **Tu auras rapidement eu la suite !

**Onst : **Celui-là il est plus long que les autres !

**Couzi12 : **Je crois que le comportement de Gibbs se doit être expliqué, alors...

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Vengeance et culpabilité**

.

Gibbs sort de l'hôpital.

Il avise un banc tout près.

Il s'y effondre.

.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de Tony.

.

Après son coma.

Après son refus de vivre.

Après sa fermeture au monde.

.

Après tout ça, il attendait trois choses.

.

D'abord, il attendait son pardon.

Ensuite, il attendait son refus.

Enfin, il attendait sa colère.

.

Il les a eus.

Par contre, il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Règle numéro une : ne jamais se foutre de son équipier.

Tony croit qu'ils ont toujours agi en ayant pleinement conscience de leurs actes !

.

Il croyait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal.

Il a eu tort.

Il se sent plus mal que jamais.

.

Sa tête vient se poser dans ses mains.

Il attend toujours désespérément son pardon.

Il sait maintenant qu'il ne l'aura jamais.

.

Les larmes qu'il retient depuis des semaines se mettent à couler.

Elles inondent son visage en silence.

Il ne voit pas les autres entrer dans le bâtiment.

.

o

.

Tony n'arrive pas à se calmer.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il a mal agi.

Balancer la règle numéro un a bouleversé Gibbs.

L'homme l'a interprétée de la pire des façons.

Celle qu'il voulait.

.

Il sait qu'ils n'ont jamais agi sciemment.

Il ignore si c'est pire que de le faire délibérément.

.

Il frappe le lit du poing.

Le faire culpabiliser encore plus aurait dû l'apaiser.

Le soulager au moins.

C'est tout le contraire.

Il regrette ce qu'il vient de faire.

.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand des gens pénètrent dans sa chambre.

Il jette un œil rapide.

Tim et Abby.

.

Ils se sont arrêtés sous son regard noir, assassin.

Tony sait qu'ils vont vouloir s'excuser.

Eux aussi.

Il ne veut pas les entendre.

.

Il lève la main pour les dissuader de parler.

Il n'est pas en état pour discuter.

Il se contente de leur indiquer la porte du doigt.

.

Ses traits sont tendus.

Sa fureur est visible.

Les deux jeunes gens hésitent sur la conduire à tenir.

.

Abby a l'air médusé de son attitude.

Horrifié, serait plus exact.

McGee a une réaction similaire.

.

- Tony... commence la jeune femme.

.

Il lui ôte toute possibilité de terminer sa phrase.

.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, crache-t-il. Tu en as déjà assez dit. Si tu veux parler, va voir Diane. Maintenant dehors !

.

Le ton est si venimeux qu'elle recule d'un pas.

Le nom de Diane a suffi à tout lui rappeler.

C'est trop dur pour elle.

Elle quitte la chambre.

.

Tony affiche une moue de dépit.

Il sait qu'il vient de lui faire aussi mal qu'à Gibbs.

Pas besoin de long discours pour ça.

Il aurait pu se contenter de dire « Diane ».

Le résultat aurait été identique.

.

Il veut les faire se sentir mal.

Aussi mal que lui.

.

Parce qu'il est en colère.

Parce qu'il ne va pas bien.

Parce qu'il ne se sent pas bien.

Parce qu'il est malheureux.

.

D'ici quelques minutes, il se reprochera son emportement.

Il culpabilisera.

Pour l'instant il doit évacuer sa rage.

.

Tim fait un pas en avant.

.

- Tony, déclare-t-il, il faut qu'on parle.

.

Pas de « Content de te revoir ! ».

Pas de « Tu es réveillé ! ».

Pas de « Tu nous as manqué ! ».

Pas de « Je suis désolé ! ».

Pas de « Pardonne-moi ! ».

.

Juste un « Il faut qu'on parle. ».

.

Tony est surpris.

McGee a apparemment beaucoup réfléchi.

Il sait où il en est.

Il sait ce qu'il veut.

C'est bien.

.

Sauf que lui, il n'est pas du tout dans ce cas là.

.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

.

L'animosité dans sa voix est moindre.

Elle l'est moins que pour les deux autres.

.

Tim comprend.

Il lui faut seulement du temps.

À son tour, il quitte la pièce.

.

Tony se retrouve de nouveau seul.

Cela ne dure pas longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, c'est Ducky qui entre dans la chambre.

Il laisse la porte ouverte.

.

Tony lui décoche un regard dur.

Sa colère n'est toujours pas retombée.

Elle s'est légèrement apaisée.

La vue de l'un d'eux suffit à la ranimer.

.

Ducky lève la main pour balayer toute objection de sa part.

.

- Je ne suis pas venu parler, dit-il.

.

Tony le regarde avec suspicion.

Qu'est-ce-que c'est encore que ce délire ?

.

- Je sais que tu nous en veux et tu as raison, continue-t-il.

.

Ce qu'il fait, ça ne s'appelle pas parler par hasard ?

.

- Tu es triste, malheureux et en colère.

.

Merci Freud !

Quelle brillante déduction !

.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé, plus personne ne viendra te voir.

.

Médecins exceptés, bien sûr.

Ces chères blouses blanches ne risquent pas le laisser tranquille.

Enfin c'est déjà ça.

Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il reste seul pour l'instant.

.

- Au revoir, Anthony.

.

Il effectue un demi-tour et passe le seuil.

Il referme la porte sans se retourner.

Il laisse derrière lui un Tony totalement incrédule.

.

Ils ont l'air de tous s'être donné le mot pour agir bizarrement.

Adossé contre les coussins, il maudit mille fois la situation.

Plus ça va, moins il comprend ce qu'il se passe.

Il ne savait déjà pas comment réagir avant.

À présent, il est totalement largué.

.

Il fouille dans le tiroir de la table à côté du lit.

Il lui faut de quoi s'occuper ou il va devenir fou.

.

Vide.

Le tiroir est vide.

Et il n'y a rien dans la chambre qui pourrait le distraire.

Même pas une télé.

Qu'il n'aurait pas allumée si elle avait été là.

.

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur le renseigne sur le temps.

Il a changé.

Comme lui.

Il est à son image.

Orageux.

.

Il détourne soudain la tête.

Elle est là.

.

Il attendait sa venue.

Il l'appréhende.

Elle aussi.

.

Il se souvient de ce qu'ils lui ont dit.

Elle ne parle plus depuis Diane.

Elle est venue le voir tous les jours.

En silence.

.

Elle l'imite.

Elle dépérit.

Elle s'en veut plus que tous les autres réunis.

.

Elle est très pâle.

Elle a maigri.

Elle est inquiète.

Elle est triste.

Elle se sent coupable.

.

Une colère sourde s'empare de lui.

Elle n'a pas le droit !

C'est lui la personne en marge du monde.

C'est lui l'Inconnu dans cette histoire.

Pas elle.

.

- Ziva, gronde-t-il.

.

Elle se méprend sur son irritation.

Ses yeux se voilent.

Trop de choses passent dans son regard.

Trop vite.

.

Elle se détourne.

Il se doute de ses conclusions.

.

Il lui en veut.

C'est vrai.

De tous, c'est d'elle qui le connaît le mieux.

D'eux tous, c'est la plus proche de lui.

Elle s'est pourtant conduite comme les autres.

.

Au début, c'était des piques.

Ce n'était rien.

Elle devait s'intégrer.

Il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Si elle avait réagi différemment...

Là oui, il s'en serait soucié.

.

Quand elle les avait imités…

Quand elle était passée au stade suivant…

Quand elle avait agi normalement…

Il n'avait pas bronché.

Il avait seulement eu mal.

.

Ce moment est gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il s'en souvient bien.

Il l'a découvert en plusieurs temps.

.

Ce moment, c'est l'épisode du conteneur.

Ce jour là, il a su ce qui devait forcément arriver.

Cette fois là, elle les avait tous invités à dîner chez elle.

Tous.

Sauf lui.

.

Elle ne lui avait pas proposé.

Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait.

Aucun d'eux ne s'en était soucié.

.

C'était normal.

C'était comme ça.

C'était ce qui devait être.

.

Il était seul.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Il le serait toujours.

.

Bien sûr, il ignore ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui.

Il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe.

Il ne connaît pas autre chose que ce qu'il a toujours eu.

Alors, pour l'instant, il est perdu.

.

Elle se dirige vers le couloir.

.

- Reviens demain, dit-il durement.

.

Cela ressemble un peu à un ordre.

Ziva s'arrête.

Il lui semble qu'elle acquiesce.

Puis elle part.

Il renoue avec la solitude.

* * *

**La suite dès que je l'ai écrite ! Votre avis ?**


	20. Pourquoi

**Je viens de découvrir que vous êtes trèèès nombreux à me mettre dans vos alertes et favoris (et oui, je peux le savoir, j'ai les noms !), mais je ne me suis pas amusée à compter. J'ai été voir sur tous les profils pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Merci de me suivre ! Je constate que cette histoire vous plait. Sincèrement je ne pensais pas que se serait le cas. C'est une super surprise !**

**Reviewers : MERCI ! Mention spéciale à Washington-Jones qui en a laissé une par chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'y ai regardé à deux fois quand j'ai vu que j'avais passé la barre des cent reviews ! **…** Ayallaa :** Et oui, McGee s'affirme ! C'est sûr que c'est mieux que de le voir rester l'éternel bleu, il s'émancipe. Pour ce qui est de la confrontation Tony-Ziva, moi aussi j'avais peur ! C'est réussi ? Je suis soulagée ! … **Firesey : **Oui la déprime c'est mon truc, de même que les délires. Je crois que je suis passée maître en la matière, surtout avec ces derniers ! … **Alice : **Non tu n'es pas cruelle, tu es comme beaucoup d'entre nous ! Tu es toute pardonnée, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis ravi de te compter dans les rangs des nouveaux reviewers ! Pour être prévenue de la suite quand on n'est pas inscrit sur le site, il faut venir voir régulièrement. Dans le cas contraire, il suffit d'ajouter la fic en alerte pour recevoir un mail dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté. … **Neverland25, Onst, Sunday87 : **Merci pour vos coms également ! Je sais que l'attente a été longue !

**REVIEWS MODE D'EMPLOI : **Pour tous ceux qui se poseraient la question, sachez qu'une review est un commentaire que peut laisser tout lecteur sur une histoire. Ça se passe en bas de page et vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site pour cela. C'est ouvert à tous.

**Même si vous n'en avez pas laissé jusque là et peut-importe la raison (je ne sais pas faire, je n'ose pas, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, je n'ai pas envie ou j'ai la flemme), vous pouvez le faire maintenant. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Je ne parle pas que pour moi, mais pour toutes les fanfictions du site. Les reviews sont la seule récompense des auteurs, pensez-y !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Pourquoi**

.

Tony maudit mille fois la situation.

Il touille dans ce qui est censé être son repas.

Il grimace.

La réputation de la nourriture à l'hosto n'est plus à faire.

Elle est largement à la hauteur de ce qu'on dit.

Hélas pour lui et les autres patients.

.

L'infirmière a été catégorique.

Il doit manger.

Il doit manger ce qu'il a devant lui.

Il n'aura rien d'autre pendant quelques temps.

Il doit réhabituer son estomac à manger normalement.

Franchement, le truc qu'il a devant lui, il n'appelle pas ça de la nourriture normale !

Si ?

.

- C'est pas bon, hein ! entend-il.

.

Son attention est attirée par la voix.

.

- Lily !

.

Elle s'approche de lui.

Elle est habillée, prête à partir.

.

- Tu as raison, répond-il, c'est pas bon !

.

Elle lui offre un grand sourire et pose ses mains sur le lit.

Elle cherche comment monter.

Il la hisse près de lui.

Ses muscles en profitent pour lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas encore récupéré.

.

Lily inspecte le contenu de son plateau repas.

.

- Berk !

- Ouais, berk !

.

Il éloigne son dîner.

La petite fille le détaille.

.

- T'es pas rasé, reproche-t-elle.

- J'ai oublié.

- T'as encore mal ?

.

Il hésite un instant.

Que doit-il répondre ?

.

- Oui, dit-il enfin, j'ai encore mal.

- Là ?

.

Elle indique sa tête.

.

- Et là.

.

Il montre son cœur.

.

- Pourquoi t'as mal ?

- Parce qu'on m'a fait du mal.

- On t'a tapé ?

- Non, on m'a dit des choses méchantes.

.

Il passe sur le fait qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus.

Cela vaut mieux.

.

- C'est pour ça que tu dormais ?

- Oui.

.

Comment lui dire qu'il voulait mourir ?

Elle semble réfléchir.

.

- Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ? reprend-elle.

- Tu m'as dit de me réveiller parce que je ratais plein de choses. Tu avais raison.

- T'es toujours triste.

.

C'est un constat.

Il n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Elle s'en rend compte et rectifie.

.

- Et t'es fâché.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

.

Les enfants et leur manie du « Pourquoi ? », il l'avait oublié.

Il sait qu'elle ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu.

Tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit la vérité.

.

- Des gens m'ont dit des choses méchantes, explique-t-il, et ça m'a fait mal. C'est pour ça que je suis triste.

- Pourquoi t'es fâché ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis en colère.

- C'est pareil.

- Non. Quand on est fâché on en veut à quelqu'un. Quand on est en colère, c'est contre nous qu'on est fâché ou contre les autres. On peut aussi l'être contre les deux.

.

Il faut quelques instants pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il vient de dire.

Vive d'esprit, elle rebondit aussitôt sur ses propos.

.

- T'es les deux.

- C'est vrai.

- Pourquoi ?

.

Fichue question.

Il aimerait bien qu'elle change de disque.

.

- Pourquoi ? réitère-t-elle.

- Parce que ça m'a fait mal, je leur en veux.

- T'es fâché parce que t'es triste ?

- Oui.

- C'est nul.

- Nul ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

.

C'est à son tour de poser la question.

Il doute cependant de sa réponse.

Elle n'a que cinq ans, alors...

.

- Ça sert à rien d'être fâché. Ça change pas le problème et on reste malheureux. Moi je serais jamais fâché. Je préfère être triste plus longtemps. Les gens ils comprennent mieux quand on est triste que quand on est fâché. Et puis ce qui va pas, comme ça, ça va mieux plus vite.

.

Il doit bien admettre qu'elle a raison.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'est bien connu.

Ça ne sert à rien de rester en colère.

Ça n'améliore pas les choses.

.

Il se rend alors compte que la discussion lui permet d'y voir plus clair.

Une gamine de cinq ans joue les psys.

Et ce avec succès !

C'est le monde à l'envers.

.

- Tu as raison, dit-il, ça ne sert à rien d'être fâché.

- Tu sais, si t'es encore triste, moi je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

.

Elle ne perd pas le nord !

Une solution à sa tristesse ?

Il ne voit pas ce qu'elle peut bien savoir.

Mais de toute façon, au point où il en est...

.

- Et c'est quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Tu dois parler avec ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu dois dire pourquoi t'es triste et pourquoi t'étais fâché. Ensuite, c'est à eux de parler et de dire pourquoi ils ont dit des choses méchantes. Après ça ira mieux. Tu pourras guérir.

.

Elle est stupéfiante.

En quelques phrases, elle l'a amené à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle lui a dit quoi faire.

Il le savait, mais l'entendre dire l'a obligé à en prendre pleinement conscience.

Reste un petit problème.

.

- Je dois leur parler à tous en même temps ?

- Toi oui, pour pas te répéter. Eux, c'est pas obligé.

.

Mais elle a quel âge ?

Cinq ans ?

Impossible.

Si ?

.

Il prend son temps avant de reprendre la parole.

Et une fois que tout est clair pour lui...

.

- Je le ferai, dit-il.

.

Ils se sourient.

Ils se sont compris.

Lily jette un œil à la porte.

.

- Je dois y aller, déplore-t-elle.

- Tu es guérie, c'est normal que tu t'en ailles.

- Je veux pas partir, j'aime bien être avec toi.

- Tu n'auras qu'à revenir me voir.

- Oui.

.

Elle n'est pas convaincue par ses propos.

Il le comprend.

.

- Tes parents comprendront si tu leur expliques.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, les parents comprennent toujours ce que leur disent leurs enfants. Il y a des fois où il faut seulement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

.

Elle acquiesce.

Il ne prend pas conscience du fait qu'il parle également pour lui.

.

- Quand je reviendrai tu me parleras de toi, hein !

- Promis !

- Et tu iras mieux !

- Peut-être. File maintenant. Ils doivent te chercher.

.

Elle l'entoure de ses petits bras.

Il rend maladroitement le câlin.

Elle claque ensuite deux bises sonores sur ses joues.

.

- Tu piqueras plus aussi !

- Je vais me raser.

.

Elle acquiesce de nouveau.

Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur son front.

.

- Guéris vite !

.

Il l'aide à descendre du lit.

Elle gagne le pas de la porte et se retourne.

Ils se saluent d'un geste de la main.

Enfin, elle passe dans le couloir.

.

Tony passe une main sur son visage.

Il se sent épuisé.

Il avise son repas à peine entamé.

Il soupire et l'amène vers lui.

Pour aller mieux il doit manger.

Tant pis si la nourriture est infecte.

Ensuite, il plongera dans un sommeil réparateur.

Demain sera un autre jour.

Il va devoir les affronter pour de bon.

.

C'est au moment où il plonge sa fourchette dans son assiette qu'il s'en rend compte.

Tout ce qu'il a dit...

Tout ce qu'elle a dit...

Il a déjà commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé.

À ce qu'il va se passer.

.

« Les parents comprennent toujours ce que leur disent leurs enfants. Il y a des fois où il faut seulement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. »

.

Ce qu'il a dit, c'est valable pour eux tous.

Il faut parfois du temps pour comprendre le mal que l'on a fait.

Il en faut pour tout et pour tous.

.

Sa colère est tombée.

Ils peuvent repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Sur le chemin de la guérison...

* * *

**La suite dans une semaine je le crains ! Elle risque d'être difficile à écrire et je n'aurai pas internet avant.**

**Je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire plus d'un chapitre, car j'ai continué_ Seconde Chance_ et _Fuir _(fic SGA). Cela faisait trèèès longtemps que j'aurais dû poster la suite, d'autant que je les ai commencées avant cette fic-ci.**

**Et sinon, vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Le retour de Lily vous a plu ? Une 'tite review maintenant que vous savez comment ça marche ?**


	21. La spirale infernale

**Hé ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à l'écrire, alors que pour les _OS sur demande_ il n'y a eu aucun problème. En fait je viens juste de le faire, d'où le fait qu'il soit si court. Toute la semaine j'ai bloqué dessus, horrible ! Il faut dire aussi que vous m'avez mis la pression avec vos reviews ! Je dois d'ailleurs vous en remercier, alors merci à tous !**

**J'ai constaté que vous aimiez tous Lily. Bon ça ne me surprend pas vraiment en vérité. Elle reviendra, mais pas tout de suite.**

**Alice : **Ne t'inquiète pas de ton retard, moi ça m'arrive assez souvent ! … **Abva : **En fait ce n'est pas si difficile à écrire. Les mots me viennent tous seuls, c'est toujours comme ça quand j'écris et avec celle là encore plus que pour les autres. En fait soit j'écris, sois je sèche (foutu syndrome de la page blanche !), je ne crois pas avoir de juste milieu. … **Ayallaa :** C'est quoi ce film ? … **Washington-Jones : **Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule ! … **Et pour tous : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - La spirale infernale**

.

La nuit est passée.

À présent il est avec eux.

Il a demandé au doc de les appeler.

Il veut tous les voir.

Il veut suivre les conseils de Lily.

.

Ils sont tous arrivés.

Ils sont rentrés en même temps dans sa chambre.

Ils attendent qu'il parle, en silence.

C'est ce qu'il a souhaité.

Le médecin leur a fait passer le message.

.

Il fixe le ciel au dehors.

C'est étonnant la faculté que ça a de l'apaiser.

.

Il est serein.

Il l'est depuis son réveil.

Il a les idées claires.

Il est détendu.

.

- Une personne m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien d'être en colère contre quelqu'un, commence-t-il.

Il fait une pause en se tournant vers eux.

- Elle a raison. Ça nous fait seulement plus de mal. À croire qu'on aime se complaire dans la douleur.

Il a un sourire triste puis reporte son attention à l'extérieur. Il n'arrive pas à poser son regard ailleurs. Il reprend.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai senti qu'on tenait à moi, qu'on s'inquiétait pour moi. À force de recevoir des reproches, du dédain, on finit par en prendre l'habitude. On oublie que les gens peuvent se faire du souci pour nous. Alors on ne réagit pas, on encaisse. Les gens continuent sur leur lancée. Ils ne nous donnent pas autre chose puisqu'on accepte la situation. C'est une spirale vicieuse. Elle fait du mal à ceux qui subissent et quand chacun s'en rend compte, pour eux la douleur change et augmente, pour les autres elle apparaît.

Il soupire.

- Je fais partie de la première catégorie, vous de la seconde. Je suis tellement coincé dans cette spirale et depuis si longtemps, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je vous y entraînais. Au contraire, j'attendais que ça arrive parce que c'était inconcevable pour moi que ça se passe autrement. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, seulement ce n'était pas possible, pas dans mon état d'esprit. Quant à vous, vous auriez dû résister, vous n'auriez pas dû entrer là-dedans. Je ne vous blâme pas. J'ai mon caractère. On ne peut pas dire que se soit facile de savoir comment réagir avec moi, comment réagir correctement.

Il marque un temps.

- Aucun de nous n'a agi comme il faut. Nous avons tous été dans l'extrême plusieurs fois. Nous avons tous eu conscience de nos actes au moins une fois.

Il les observe de nouveau.

- Dans ces moments là, nous nous sommes trouvés des excuses, plus ou moins crédibles. Pourtant, au fond, nous savions que nous n'aurions pas du agir ou réagir de cette manière.

Il a un haussement d'épaule.

- Nous avons tous commis des erreurs.

Il ramène ses jambes contre lui et pose ses bras sur ses genoux, laissant ses mains pendre dans le vide.

- Je ne suis plus en colère. Je vous en veux toujours, autant qu'à moi-même, autant que vous vous en voulez je suppose. J'ai déjà eu droit à vos excuses, je ne veux plus les entendre. Je me souviens de tout ce que vous avez dit pendant que j'étais dans le coma, pas la peine de vous répéter. Est-ce-que je vous pardonne ? Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas encore assez fait le point pour ça. Et il faut d'abord que l'on discute. Plus exactement, lorsque j'aurais fini de parler, ce sera à vous de le faire chacun votre tour. Je verrai ensuite quoi faire.

Ses doigts se croisent et se décroisent.

- Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, la réponse est oui. Oui, il y a des moments où vous avez agi de la pire des façons qui soit, où chacun d'entre vous a été le pire des salauds, et je pèse mes mots. Ce sont des moments différents pour chacun de vous, à une exception près. Il y a une fois, chaque année, où vous faîtes tous la même chose. Il y a un jour où je me sens plus mal que toutes les autres fois réunies. Ce jour là, je ne vais pas vous dire lequel c'est. Vous allez sortir d'ici et vous allez y réfléchir chacun de votre côté. Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez entre vous ou que vous fassiez de recherches. Vous devez simplement trouver avec votre tête. Vous pourrez revenir seulement lorsque vous aurez trouvé. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter de me revoir. Je vous dis adieu tout de suite.

Sa voix est toujours aussi calme alors qu'il prononce ses mots. Elle est détachée et sans animosité aucune. Ils en sont surpris, inquiets aussi.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils ne tentent pas de répondre. Ils partent, passant le seuil un à un. Tim est le dernier. Il pose une main sur la poignée et ferme la porte.

Il est resté dans la chambre. Tony lui jette un regard surpris et interrogatif.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, annonce-t-il. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas prêt. Maintenant c'est le cas.

Il s'avance vers le lit.

- Et je sais de quel jour il s'agit, termine-t-il.

* * *

**Pour la suite, ben… quand je l'ai écrite ! Demain si je suis super inspirée, la semaine prochaine dans l'autre cas. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique de couper là, quelle idée ! D'ailleurs vous en avez sur ce fameux jour ? **


	22. Le chieur et le geek

**Eh oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, après celui-là, je crois que c'est vraiment terminé pour ce weekend ! Il a été beaucoup plus dur à écrire que les autres, j'étais moins inspirée (malgré toutes vos reviews !). Ce n'est pas le meilleur, c'est certain. J'essaierai de faire mieux avec les suivants. **

**Pour le précédent, j'ai corrigé les fautes qu'il y avait (je me suis enfin relue !). Effectivement Ayalla, celle que tu m'as signalée était flagrante, et ce n'était pas la seule ! J'espère ne pas en avoir (trop ?) oublié.**

**Merci pour vos coms ! Vous avez fait plein de suppositions. Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé la bonne date, je vous laisse découvrir laquelle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas franchement explicite. Les explications sont pour plus tard, j'en ai d'autres à faire avant. **

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Le chieur et le geek**

.

Un instant, Tony a l'air surpris. Cela passe vite. Depuis sa visite, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Le jour dont tu parles, reprend l'informaticien, c'est le 13 septembre.

Le visage de Tony affiche une profonde tristesse. Un pâle sourire lui confirme la réponse.

Timothy s'approche. Il s'arrête au bord du lit et baisse la tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu le passes chaque année. Je sais en revanche comment, moi, je le passe. Je sais également que rien ne justifie mon comportement.

Il se redresse.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces dernières semaines. J'ai tout mis à plat. Tu as fait ton bilan, j'ai fait le mien. Ce qu'il en ressort c'est que j'ai été le dernier des crétins. Je n'arrive pas à un trouver un terme plus approprié que celui-ci. Je ne pense pas que revenir sur toutes les fois où j'ai mal agi envers toi va nous apporter quelque chose, excepté pour une. Je dois te parler du poste que l'on m'a proposé.

Il ancre son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

- Je sais que lorsque tu m'as demandé quand je partais tu n'étais pas jaloux. Je sais que tu voulais simplement savoir si j'accepterai. Tu étais également inquiet que je m'en aille. C'était normal. J'aurais dû prendre ça comme une pique, je l'ai pris à la lettre. Il fallut que tu te prennes quatre balles pour que je le comprenne, ça et le reste. Pour cela je te demande pardon.

Il lève la main pour empêcher Tony de rétorquer quoi que se soit.

- Je devais te le dire.

Ils s'observent en silence quelques instants.

- Je comprends, déclare enfin Tony.

Tim a un sourire timide.

- Vraiment ? demande-t-il.

- Vraiment.

Aucun d'eux n'a été loin dans cette conversation. Ce n'est pas la peine. Parler, même brièvement, de la proposition de travail a remis les compteurs à zéro. Chacun sait pourquoi l'autre a agi comme il l'a fait. Les piques qu'ils se sont toujours lancées ont dilué les reproches, quand il y en a eu. Pour cette raison, la situation entre eux est plus simple que pour les autres.

Elle l'est dans sa nature.

Elle l'est à régler.

.

Tim reprend la parole.

- Et maintenant ?

Tony sourit et lui tend sa main. Il la prend après une hésitation.

- Je suis Tony DiNozzo, chieur professionnel, et je l'assume, ayant de nombreuses autres qualités.

Tim se prend au jeu.

- Tim McGee, geek de profession et ton "bleu" attitré.

Les mains se séparent.

- Alors dis-moi le bleu, sors-tu enfin avec une fille ?


	23. L'automate et le K

**Navré pour le retard, j'ai été un peu débordé (d'où le fait de poster un seul chapitre) et j'ai été occupé à reviewé _Ava Zivdid _de Nanoushka (une fic géniale). Mes reviews plus démentes que jamais et aussi longues ont atteint des sommets ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à me faire savoir si vous aussi vous êtes touché par l'épidémie AIPM ! (Allez les lire si vous ne comprenez pas la référence.)**

**Merci pour vos coms, finalement le chapitre précédent vous a plu. J'avais vraiment peur qu'une réconciliation aussi rapide ne plaise pas. Sunday87,** ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça m'arrive aussi ! Et d'où je sors tout ça, j'en sais fichtrement rien ! Ca m'est venu tout seul.

**Pour ce qui est du fameux jour, les explications ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous allez être surpris de ce que j'y ai mis. Ce qui m'inquiète encore plus que pour le précédent ! Enfin, je ne vais pas faire de roman, vous verrez bien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - L'automate et le K**

.

Ducky attend dans le couloir.

Assis sur une chaise, silencieux et immobile, il fixe la porte des yeux.

.

Timothy est resté dans la chambre.

Il ne s'en étonne même pas.

Depuis que tout a basculé, c'est lui qui a réussi à maintenir les autres à flot.

Il a été présent pour chacun d'eux, dans la mesure de ses moyens.

Il a su comprendre, réfléchir et avancer.

Il a fait preuve d'une maturité et d'une clairvoyance stupéfiante.

Il a été le seul capable d'aider les autres, de les soutenir.

Même lui n'a pas réussi à atteindre ce stade.

.

C'est vrai qu'il a également fait un travail sur lui-même.

Il est arrivé à un point identique dans son introspection.

Il sait où il en est et ce qu'il doit faire pour avancer.

Mais ça ne change rien au véritable problème.

.

Son rôle est de savoir quand cela va mal et d'aider pour régler la situation.

Or il n'a rien vu et c'est lui qui a eu besoin d'aide.

Si Diane ne leur avait pas dit leurs quatre vérités à tous, il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

.

C'est sans doute ça qui lui fait le plus de mal.

Ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il aurait dû voir.

Avoir été aveugle alors que cela crevait les yeux.

.

Depuis, il a réfléchi, longuement.

Il a repassé dans sa tête un film de plusieurs années.

Il a mis une croix sur tous les moments où il a trahi ce qu'il a toujours défendu.

.

Il a fait le tri.

Il a fait le point.

Il sait où il en est.

Il attend de pouvoir avancer.

Et pour cela, il doit lui parler.

.

o

.

Il voit Tim quitter la chambre.

Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le poids qu'il restait sur ses épaules s'est envolé.

Il va mieux.

Il va bien.

.

Il lui fait signe de prendre sa place.

Alors il se lève.

Il avance.

Son pas est lourd.

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi vieux.

.

Ses gestes sont mécaniques.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, il ne va pas bien.

Il n'est pas aussi calme qu'il le prétend.

_Il _le sait.

.

- Tu n'as pas réfléchi, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

_Sa_ question le ramène sur Terre.

Tony a un air désolé.

Lui n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot.

Sa belle assurance de la veille s'est envolée.

Une chape de plomb le recouvre entièrement.

.

- Assis-toi, continue le jeune homme.

.

Il s'exécute, tel un automate.

Son esprit est vide.

Ses yeux se perdent sur le blanc des draps.

.

Tony se penche vers lui.

Sa main perfusée saisit la sienne.

Il les regarde.

L'une est ridée par le passage du temps.

L'autre est diaphane.

Si différentes et pourtant si proches.

.

- Regarde-moi, demande Tony doucement.

.

Il lève les yeux.

.

- Ducky, dit-il, parle-moi.

.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort.

.

- Tu ne n'es pas laissé aller une seule fois, reprend le jeune homme. Tu as réfléchi, tu as essayé de comprendre, d'avancer. Tu ne t'es pas effondré. Tu t'es toujours contrôlé. Tu devais l'être pour eux. Ils devaient avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Ta manœuvre a réussi. En sauvant les apparences, tu leur as donné un exemple à suivre. En plus de Tim, ils t'avaient toi. C'est ce que tu penses en tout cas. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'avaient personne, car personne n'était en mesure de les aider.

.

Le docteur referme la bouche.

Ses yeux sont humides.

Chaque mot l'a touché en plein cœur.

.

- Ducky, rentre chez toi, ordonne Tony. Tu as besoin de repos et de calme. Il faut que tu ais les idées claires. Tu reviendras me voir quand ça ira mieux.

.

Il retire sa main avec douceur et lui assène un sourire rassurant.

Ducky se lève et suis ses directives.

Il sent déjà l'apaisement l'envahir.

.

o

.

Le docteur K saisit les notes que l'infirmière lui tend.

Il est le onzième à diriger le service.

C'est de là que vient son surnom.

Le K est la onzième lettre de l'alphabet.

.

Il vient de faire le tour de ses patients.

Il ne lui en reste plus qu'un, Anthony DiNozzo.

Un homme étrange.

.

Après être sortit du coma, il s'est coupé du monde.

Puis, il est revenu, en colère.

Ensuite, il est devenu extrêmement calme.

Enfin, il lui a demandé de passer un coup de fil pour lui.

.

Il a vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa carrière.

Mais des revirements aussi rapides dans le comportement, jamais.

Cet homme est une énigme.

.

Il croise dans le couloir un de ses visiteurs.

De ce qu'il a compris, c'est un légiste.

Il constate qu'il va mieux.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changer.

Il est identique à d'habitude.

Son pas est lent et mesuré.

Tous ses gestes sont calculés.

Son esprit est ailleurs.

.

Et pourtant, il va mieux que ces dernières semaines.

Il en est certain.

Il ne saurait dire d'où lui vient cette impression.

.

Il entre dans la chambre de son patient.

Il consulte la feuille de soin tout en lui demandant comment il se sent.

Il se demande pourquoi il pose la question.

La réponse est toujours la même « Je vais bien ».

Hormis cette phrase et les monosyllabes, il ne dit rien d'autre.

.

Sauf que cette fois c'est différent.

Ce qu'il entend lui fait redresser brusquement la tête.

Que vient-il de dire ?

.

- Je gagne quoi en échange ? réitère-t-il. Je vous le répète une troisième fois ou c'est bon ?

.

Il le regarde éberlué.

.

- Quoi ! s'exclame celui-ci. Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? D'accord. Alors quand est-ce-que je sors ?

* * *

**Eh oui, Ducky est déprimé ! Ce n'est pas habituel, je sais. Je pense pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai exagéré. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Donnez-moi vos avis, sur ça, l'amélioration de Tony... Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous êtes touchés par l'épidémie !**


	24. Face à face

**Ravie que les chapitres précédents vous aient plu ! Merci pour vos coms ! Maintenant trois nouveaux chapitres pour lutter contre l'AIPM.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Face à face**

.

La lame du rasoir termine sa course sur sa peau. Il rince son visage pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de mousse. Ses doigts passent sur ses joues lisses. C'est sûr qu'il est mieux comme ça.

Il range les affaires de toilettes et revient dans la chambre. Sa perfusion pend dans le vide à côté du lit. K l'y attend de pied ferme. Il a les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Doc ? interroge-t-il.

D'un regard, le médecin désigne le tube de plastique.

- Oui ? continue Tony.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ?

- Oh, relax K, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

- Pas encore !

Tony hausse les épaules.

- Je vous donne cinq secondes pour vous allonger sur ce lit, reprend le médecin. Ensuite j'appelle les infirmiers et je vous y fais attacher.

- Doc, c'est bon, je vais bien !

- Un.

- Non, mais vous faîtes du zèle là !

- Deux.

- Elle ne sert à rien votre perf !

- Trois.

- Vous n'êtes pas crédible une seconde !

- Quatre.

- D'accord, un petit peu quand même.

- Cinq !

- Enfin l'oscar n'est pas pour demain !

- Infirmiers !

- Ça va, capitule-t-il, je m'allonge. Vous voyez ?

Il s'installe sur le lit en faisant de grands signes de la main. Le médecin lui attrape le bras et rapidement une aiguille s'y enfonce.

- Aïe ! s'écrie-t-il. Vous me faîtes mal ! Mais vous avez eu votre diplôme où ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Et vos cours ? Vous vous êtes fait l'intégral d'_Urgences_ ?

Le Dr. K ne se formalise pas des dires de son patient. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, il n'a pas cessé les moqueries, piques et références de films en tout genre. Il n'y prête plus attention.

Il fait un rapide contrôle sous le bavardage ininterrompu du jeune homme. Il lui pose quelques questions de routines qui apaisent le flot de paroles. Enfin, il range son stylo. Tony profite de l'arrêt de l'interrogatoire pour repartir à l'attaque.

- Je sors quand Doc ?

L'homme retient un soupir. Si on lui avait donné un dollar à chaque fois qu'il a entendu la question, il serait riche. Et seulement en comptant ce patient là.

- Doc ?

- Demain si tout va bien, répond-il.

- Demain ? s'étrangle Tony.

- Vous restez ici aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Il désigne la perfusion.

- Vous avez interdiction de la retirer.

- Sinon, vous m'attachez. Je crois que j'ai saisit l'idée !

- Tant mieux. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez un visiteur.

Il commence à partir.

- Hé, K ! N'oubliez pas, demain c'est à minuit, dans quinze heures !

Le médecin pousse un profond soupir en quittant les lieux.

Tony se laisse aller sur les oreillers avec un grand sourire. Il n'a pas encore réglé ses problèmes. Mais il a au moins retrouvé son bagout habituel. Il croise ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois ! déclare une voix.

Il se redresse d'un bond. Il détaille avec la surprise la personne qui vient de parler.

- Diane ? s'exclame-t-il.


	25. Répondez moi

**Chapitre 25 - Répondez-moi**

.

Tony regarde la femme devant lui avec étonnement.

- Ça fait longtemps, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous avez l'air étonné de me voir ici.

- Parce que c'est le cas.

- Vous ne vous en cachez pas.

- Avec vous quel serait l'intérêt ?

- Vous marquez un point.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Diane ?

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

- Répondez-moi sincèrement.

- Je viens de le faire.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine.

- Reposez-moi la question alors !

- Comment allez-vous Tony ? Et je ne parle pas physiquement.

- Vous voyez avec des précisions c'est tout de suite plus clair !

- N'esquivez pas !

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je fais un simple constat.

- Répondez-moi.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez demandé d'être sincère. C'est ce que je fais.

- Vous ignorez comment vous allez ?

- Oui.

- Vous devez le savoir pourtant !

- Ces derniers temps c'est un peu le bordel dans ma vie. Alors dans ma tête, c'est loin d'être mieux.

- Vous leur avez parlé ?

- Comme vous. Enfin presque, j'ai fait un tir groupé. Je ne voulais pas me répéter.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Vous êtes étrange.

- On me le dit souvent, pas toujours comme ça, mais c'est l'idée.

- Et ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez dans ma vie, rien ne me gênait.

- Vous ne saviez pas ce qui devait vous gêner. C'est différent.

- J'ai encore du mal avec la nuance.

- Ce n'est pas une nuance ! Un gouffre sépare ce qui est gênant de ce qui est méchant.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait un jour la différence.

- Assurément si. Vous l'avez simplement oublié.

- Ça m'étonnerait que je m'en souvienne !

- Alors vous allez réapprendre.

- Apprendre plutôt.

- Le processus est le même.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et il consiste en quoi ?

- À accepter le fait que les gens n'ont pas à vous faire souffrir.

- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas réussi ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous même, vous avez du mal avec la nuance.

- Ce n'est pas une nuance, c'est un gouffre.

- Vous apprenez vite.

- J'ai un bon professeur !

- Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées !

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas mon genre !

- Je suppose que je dois le prendre bien.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos ex-maris.

- Ou pas.

- D'aucune des façons, c'est un constat.

- Encore.

- C'est un problème ?

- Que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Vous aussi vous esquivez !

- Ce n'est pas moi le malade.

- Je ne suis plus malade.

- Dans votre tête si.

- Fou ?

- Non. Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Et alors ?

- On s'éloigne du sujet !

- Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Vous voyez que vous en êtes capable !

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas esquiver.

- Et vous ?

- J'en ai déjà fait la preuve.

- J'attends toujours.

- J'ai mis les choses à plat.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- C'est à eux de me parler.

- Je ne vois personne.

- J'y ai mis une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'il me dise quel jour ils ont tous été les pires salauds qu'il puisse exister.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Ils ont eu le temps de réfléchir.

- Je les attends toujours.

- Tous ?

- Non. McGee a déjà fait son _mea culpa_ et je lui ai donné l'absolution.

- Je ne suis pas surprise.

- Vraiment ? Vous aviez un autre discours il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Je l'ai vu accepter la vérité sans s'enfoncer. Il a su avancer.

- Il a une fan. Il faudra que je lui dise.

- Les autres en sont toujours au même point ?

- Ça dépend. Vous en êtes resté où ?

- Déprime et culpabilité.

- Alors c'est toujours pareil.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ?

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- J'attends.

- Qu'ils trouvent la date ?

- Oui.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Vous vous répétez !

- Répondez-moi.

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends qu'ils me parlent pour savoir.

- Disons que j'accepte cette réponse.

- Il le faudra bien. C'est la vérité.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de spécial.

- Tout le monde est spécial.

- Hors norme serait sans doute plus approprié.

- Compliment ?

- Constat.

- Vous aussi vous apprenez vite.

- N'attendez pas que je dise que vous êtes un bon professeur !

- Je n'ai pas envie de refaire cette conversation non plus.

- Tant mieux.

- Et maintenant ?

- Vous avez de la visite.

- Vous partez alors.

- Vous attendez la date.

- Pas vraiment.

- Parce que ça fait mal ?

- À votre avis !

- Mais devez entendre ce qu'ils ont à vous dire. Vous devez parler.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je reviendrai quand vous aurez fait le point.

- Ça risque de prendre du temps.

- Je peux être extrêmement patiente.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Et c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas si moi je le serai.

- Vous le serez.

- À attendre ou à écouter ?

- Et à parler.

- Merci de me remonter le moral !

- Vous survivrez.

- Je m'en sors toujours.

- C'est vous qui l'avez dit.

- J'ai de la visite.

- Je suis une visite.

- Au revoir Diane.

- Ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Dîtes à Toby que je ne suis pas pressé de le voir.

- C'est réciproque, mais ça finira par arriver. Il le faut.

- Vous me dîtes ça parce que c'est Vance dans le couloir ?

- Sa femme viendra avant lui.

- Merveilleuse nouvelle !

- Ça finira par arriver aussi.

- Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la journée ?

- Vous avez cette impression ?

- Ça dépend. Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles de ce genre ?

- Vous avez de la visite.

- Vous vous répétez encore.

- Au revoir Tony !

Elle passe la porte. Tony grommelle quelques phrases bien senties.

Sa visite prend la place de Diane. Il relève la tête.

Si K a eu droit au sourire et l'ex à la surprise, celle-ci gagne un visage complètement impassible, presque dur.


	26. Les mots magiques

**Chapitre 26 - Les mots magiques**

.

- Bonjour Ziva, déclare-t-il.

La jeune femme se tient en retrait. À l'entente de son nom, elle redresse la tête. Ses yeux rencontrent un instant les siens. Puis subitement elle se détourne. Il la sent prête à partir à tout moment.

- Viens, dit-il.

Elle ne bouge pas. Rien ne prouve qu'elle l'ait entendu.

- Ziva, recommence Tony, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il tape sur le lit.

- Viens là, demande-t-il, s'il te plaît.

Cette fois, elle réagit. Tête baissée, bras repliés contre sa poitrine, elle approche. Elle a un air apeuré qu'il ne lui a jamais vu. Ce n'est pas la Ziva qu'il connaît. Il fait face à une étrangère.

De toute manière, jusqu'à présent, personne n'a réagi comme il en a toujours eu l'habitude. McGee s'affirme et Ducky déprime. Alors une Ziva détruite, ce n'est pas si surprenant. Il n'y a cependant pas de quoi se réjouir.

Elle s'arrête à un mètre de lui. Elle lui fait face. Elle fixe obstinément le sol. Ses cheveux lâches retombent devant sa figure. Il constate qu'elle a maigri. Terriblement. Il a l'impression de se voir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Pitoyable.

Il a dit ça sur un ton neutre. Il en constate rapidement les effets. Des frissons la parcourent. Son visage déjà perdu s'assombrit. Paradoxe quand on voit sa pâleur. Sa tête se baisse un peu plus. Elle amorce un demi-tour.

- C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

De surprise, elle se redresse. Elle lui lance un regard perdu. Il l'attire près de lui. Il l'oblige à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'installe mal à l'aise. Elle évite à tout prix le contact visuel. Sa main droite toujours sur son bras, il l'empêche de partir.

- Regarde-moi, Ziva.

Elle détourne la tête. Il lève son autre main à la hauteur de son visage. Il l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

.

Ce sont des mots magiques. Il voit ses paupières s'ouvrir. Ses prunelles sombres se découvrent enfin.

Il dégage une mèche de cheveux de sa figure. Ses deux mains viennent encadrer son visage. Elle le regarde vraiment maintenant.

Il sourit.

- C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne répond pas.

- Tu sais de quel jour il s'agit.

C'est une affirmation. Elle ne comprend pas comment il peut le savoir.

- Je te connais.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. C'est cependant la vérité. Ils se connaissent si bien qu'un simple regard vaut pour eux tous les discours du monde. Du moins, jusqu'à Diane. C'est là qu'est le problème.

- Tu me connais, Ziva, dit-il, autant que moi je te connais. Nous avons tous été aveugles. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous comprenons pas. Tu es la personne la plus proche de moi, tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs. Tu te fais des reproches, c'est légitime, mais tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller.

Il ne prononce pas le mot mourir, mais le sous-entendu est là. Il marque une pause le temps qu'elle assimile ses paroles. Puis il reprend.

- Ziv', cesse de t'en vouloir.

Il laisse passer un instant.

- S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il.

Un diamant roule sur la joue de sa compagne. Il essuie sa course de son pouce. Il se penche vers elle. Il colle ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Je te pardonne, souffle-t-il.

Il sent ses muscles se relâcher. Il ne la voit pas, pourtant il sait qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il l'attire contre lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle l'entoure de ses bras à son tour. Il sent les larmes couler et imbiber son vêtement. Il la berce tendrement.

- C'est fini, murmure-t-il. Ça va aller maintenant. Tout ira bien.

Elle se laisse aller, blottie contre lui.

- Tout va s'arranger, continue Tony.

Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, les mots sonnent vrais.


	27. Il suffit de quelques mots

**Si vous voulez vous plaindre du retard, prenez-vous en à ma connexion internet ! J'ai encore eu des problèmes, pourtant je n'ai rien touché. De ce fait, je vous mets la suite de cette fic et de l'AIPM aujourd'hui. **

**MERCI à TOUS pour vos coms. Je suis vraiment ravie que les précédents chapitres vous aient plu ! **…Je sais que je ne peux pas faire l'unanimité, donc j'espère que la suite te plaira **sirius08**. … D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas faire du Tiva pour celui avec Ziva. Je verrai après comment ça va évoluer, mais partez du principe qu'il n'y en aura pas, comme ça vous éviterez la déception. …. Le chapitre avec Diane, c'est vrai qu'il faut suivre ! C'est celui que j'ai écris le plus facilement pourtant et c'est peu dire. … Celui avec le doc, on voit enfin que Tony va mieux, c'est sûr. Enfin pour tous, il reste pas mal de chemin avant que la situation redevienne un tant soit peu normale ! … Pour la fameuse date, désolée **Alice** (et oui tiens moi au courant) ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Les explications viendront avec Gibbs normalement. C'est pour bientôt, juré.

Une dernière chose *jette un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'elle est seule* prenez garde à **Firesey**. Elle a quelques... *nouveau tour d'horizon* problèmes. Je crains que ses tendances suicidaires aient considérablement augmentées. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des risques pour nous. Mais dans le cas contraire, *se fait toute petite avant d'annoncer la suite* soyez prudents. *Fait comme si tout allait bien* Maintenant que c'est dit : bonne lecture !

**Et tenez bon, nous vaincrons ! Ensemble publions !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - Il suffit de quelques mots**

.

Midi, l'heure de manger.

Encore une fois, ce qu'il a dans son assiette est bien loin du cinq étoiles.

Encore une fois, il n'aura rien d'autre.

Encore une fois, il devra s'en contenter.

.

Ziva est partie il y a un moment déjà.

Il faudra du temps, mais elle remontera la pente.

Comme lui, elle s'est remise sur le bon chemin.

Ça ne peut que s'arranger.

.

Il repousse enfin son plateau repas.

Il a réussi à le terminer presque entièrement.

Il devrait recevoir les félicitations de l'infirmière et de K.

.

Il entend un léger couinement.

Avant même de tourner la tête, il sait.

Il sait de qui il s'agit.

.

- Entre Abby, dit-il.

.

Il la voit hésiter puis s'avancer.

Elle se retrouve face à lui à éviter son regard.

.

C'est à elle de parler.

Mais le moulin à paroles est devenu avare de mots.

C'est comme ça depuis Diane.

.

Alors il continue.

.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fais quand tu es venue avec Tim. J'étais en colère, je te demande pardon.

.

Ses excuses, sincères, ont un effet immédiat.

Abby lui fait face brusquement.

Elle se tient droite, surprise et un peu perdue.

.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, corrige-t-elle.

.

Enfin quelques mots.

Le blocage est passé.

La suite sera plus facile.

.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, reprend-il.

.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

.

- J'ai trouvé la date, annonce-t-elle.

.

Son cœur se serre à cette phrase.

.

- Le jour où nous avons tous mal agi, déclare-t-elle, c'est le 13 septembre.

.

Il acquiesce.

.

- Le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver, c'est celui d'accepter que cela ait pu être possible.

.

Il comprend.

C'est la dernière chose à laquelle on pourrait penser.

.

- Je... hésite-t-elle. Je regrette.

.

Personne ne lui avait dit ça encore.

C'est la première fois qu'il entend le mot regretter.

.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose, débite-t-elle à toute vitesse, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Même si toi tu t'en fiches, moi j'en ai besoin. Et je le pense.

.

Elle a un air affolé.

.

- C'est bon, Abby, l'apaise-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je comprends.

- Pour de vrai ? s'enquière-t-elle.

- Pour de vrai, sourit-il.

- Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire après tout ce qu'on t'a fait, ce que _je _t'ai fait ?

.

Elle déambule après-en dans la pièce.

.

- J'ai été stupide, méchante, égoïste, aveugle, horrible, sans cœur, inhumaine... Je n'ai pas agi comme une amie mais comme une criminelle. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

- Abby...

- C'est pire que ça, je me suis comportée comme eux ! Diane avait raison, je n'ai pas vu ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je t'ai manqué de respect. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu agir ainsi.

- Abby...

- C'est vrai, je suis censée trouver ce qui ne va pas, ce qui manque, ce qui...

- Abby, stop ! l'interrompt-il. J'ai compris !

.

Elle s'immobilise dos à la fenêtre.

Elle se tourne vers lui.

.

- Tu as retrouvé la parole, c'est bien. Et je pense avoir compris ce que tu essayes de me dire !

- Sûr ? Parce que je...

- J'ai compris, se corrige-t-il, ce que tu viens de dire.

.

Elle s'approche de lui, inquiète.

Il reprend.

.

- Abby, nous avons tous été des imbéciles, y compris moi.

- Non, tu...

.

Il pose un doigt sur se lèvres pour la faire taire.

.

- J'ai été un imbécile en acceptant vos attitudes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons tous des reproches à nous faire. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. En revanche, nous pouvons continuer à avancer, en prenant acte de nos erreurs, en évitant de les reproduire.

- Et si jamais ça arrive encore !

- Tu fais des bêtises, je les rattrape, je les pardonne. C'est mon rôle.

- Mais...

.

Son ton est suppliant et désemparé.

Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire de nouveau du mal.

.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, coupe-t-il. Chacun de nous y veillera.

.

Sa voix est assurée.

Elle semble le croire.

Sa peur reflue lentement.

Elle se détend doucement.

.

Tout n'est pas encore réglé.

Il s'en rend compte.

Elle évite de nouveau son regard.

.

Il y a une chose essentielle qu'il ne lui a pas dite.

Il y a une chose essentielle qu'elle ne lui a pas demandée.

.

- Abby, murmure-t-il, viens là.

.

Il ouvre ses bras.

Comme si elle avait toujours attendu ça, elle s'y engouffre.

.

Tony la serre contre lui

Aucun piquant ne lui rentre dans la peau.

Il se rend compte qu'elle a abandonné les bracelets et colliers à clous.

Sa tenue est sombre et dépouillée.

Il n'y a rien de superflu.

.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Abby l'étonnera toujours.

.

Il entend sa respiration calme.

Il sent l'odeur du savon dans ses cheveux.

Une couette vient lui chatouiller le cou.

Au moins, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé.

.

Il resserre son étreinte.

.

- Je te pardonne, petite sœur, dit-il doucement.

.

Elle termine de se détendre.

Il se détache d'elle.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front.

.

Elle le regarde soulagée.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Elle se sent mieux.

.

Elle a compris ce qu'il a voulu dire plus tôt.

Ses mots prennent un autre sens.

Il suffit de peu de chose parfois pour cela.

.

C'est son rôle de rattraper ses erreurs.

C'est le rôle des grands frères de veiller sur leur petite sœur.

Elle comprend ce qu'il lui a dit.

Il constate avec plaisir la lumière qui se fait dans son esprit.

.

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

Ce n'est pas seulement du réconfort qu'elle souhaite maintenant.

Ce qu'elle attend de sa part, c'est un câlin.

Il ne la fait pas attendre.

.

- Je t'aime, grand frère, souffle-t-elle.

.

Ce ne sont que quelques mots.

Pourtant ils lui font un bien fou.

.

- Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur, dit-il à son tour.

.

Ils sourient.

Il suffit de quelques mots des fois pour que ça s'arrange.

Juste quelques mots.

* * *

**Voilà, Abby et Tony sont réconciliés. Ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusions, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont pouvoir reprendre leurs vies comme avant. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il va falloir du temps, mais ils sont sur le bon chemin.**

**Pour la suite, dès que je l'ai écrite et si je n'ai pas de nouveaux problèmes informatiques ! A très vite j'espère.**


	28. Anticipation et capitulation

**I have a little problem : je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire ! Non, mais sérieux, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! Pour écrire tout ce que je vous poste aujourd'hui ça n'a pas été simple. J'ai eu une semaine de dingue, déjà que la précédente était pas mal... Résultat : un seul chapitre et plutôt court (j'ai terminé _Seconde Chance_ et aussi continué _AIPM_). **

**Mais vu que je suis en vacance depuis quelques heures et ce pour une semaine entière (pas deux, non, une seule -_-'), je pense pouvoir vous avancer tout ça et revenir avec plein de chapitres ! Je m'avance peut-être un peu étant donné que j'ai pas mal de choses de prévues, mais bon on verra bien.**

**Autre chose, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant début mars. Oui, c'est dans trèèèès longtemps. Mais si vous ne serrez pas en mesure de connaitre la suite de cette histoire, moi non plus je ne connaitrais pas celles que je suis ! Donc pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le 13 septembre, va falloir attendre ! Rhaaa le monde est cruel !**

**Enfin, le plus important : MERCI POUR VOS COMS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Anticipation et capitulation**

.

Timothy McGee entre dans la chambre de son partenaire et ami. La nuit vient de tomber.

- Alors le bleu, s'exclame Tony, comment ça va ?

- Bien, se contente-t-il de répondre. Et toi ?

- Je sors dans quatre heures ! Bien sûr que ça va bien !

- Mais Tony dans quatre heures c'est...

- Minuit. Ce cher docteur K a dit que je sortais demain. Demain c'est dans quatre heures.

- Mais ils ne te laisseront jamais partir !

- Tu veux parier ?

L'informaticien le regarde incertain. Il sait Tony parfaitement capable de le faire. Mais de là à ce qu'on lui en laisse la possibilité... Non, il ne parierait pas là dessus.

- Et ça ? dit-il en désignant la perfusion.

- L'assurance que je ne partirai pas sans leur accord, en théorie du moins.

- Donc ça ne sert à rien ?

- Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Le visage de Tim se fronce soudain.

- Tu vas mieux, ils te laissent sortir, d'accord, déclare-t-il. Mais une fois dehors, tu comptes allez où ?

Tony grimace.

- En fait...

- En fait ?

- Il se pourrait que je n'aie pas vraiment réfléchi à ce petit détail.

- Tony, gronde Tim, tu n'as plus d'appartement ! Je n'appelle pas ça un petit détail !

- Un léger oubli alors ?

- Tony !

- Oh, ça va le bleu. Déstresse !

McGee lève les yeux au ciel. Si il a eu des doutes jusqu'à présent c'est fini. Tony va mieux. Peut-être que niveau mental ce n'est pas encore ça. Il n'empêche que son caractère infernal est de retour !

- Tu viens chez moi, décide-t-il.

- Chez toi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser retourner dans ton garage !

- Entre ton canapé et le mien, je ne vois pas la différence.

Il a décidé de le faire tourner bourrique ! C'est ça ?

- Tony, reprend-il calmement, _je _prends le canapé. _Tu _prends le lit. Et tu ne discutes pas !

- Le petit Timmy s'émancipe !

Oui, il veut le faire devenir dingue.

- Et je t'emmène, poursuit Tim. Tu ne prends pas de taxi, ni le volant.

- Entendu, capitule son ami, on fait comme ça.

- De toute façon, le médecin ne permettra pas que tu dormes ailleurs que sur un lit, encore moins ton kiné. Quant à conduire, c'est proscrit également.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu n'aurais pas parlé avec eux par hasard ?

- Je te connais. J'ai anticipé.

.

Tony grimace de nouveau. Il est si prévisible que ça ?

- Quand il est question d'hôpital tu agis toujours en dépit de ta santé. Tu es encore pire que Gibbs à ce sujet !

Le jeune homme sourit à la remarque avant de prendre un air sérieux.

- Et lui ? demande-t-il. Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal, tu dois t'en douter.

- Il n'est pas encore venu, déplore-t-il.

- Laisse-lui du temps.

- Tout le monde est venu.

- Non, pas tout le monde.

- Ducky c'est autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par là, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle.

- Et c'est ?

- Vance, sa femme, Fornell et...

- N'essaye même pas de dire Sacks !

- ...ton père.

- Oh !

- Je l'ai tenu au courant.

- Impossible d'y échapper je suppose.

- C'est ton père !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas avec toi.

- Avec qui alors ? Personne ?

- ...

- C'est ça n'est-ce-pas ?

- Le sujet est clos.

- Tu dois l'appeler.

- Pourquoi ? Il a agi comme les autres.

- Même ce jour là ?

- Je pars dès que minuit a sonné. Sois à l'heure.

- Tony...

- On se voit tout à l'heure Tim.

À l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme comprend que persister ne sert à rien. Il quitte les lieux.


	29. Identité

**Je suis de retour ! J'avoue que j'ai été un peu débordée pendant mes vacances, mais j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres. En voici deux pour aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas été rien de les poster avant ce weekend !**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et que vous soyez autant à me suivre ! **

**Je n'oublie pas les _OS sur demande _et l'_AIPM_ ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - Identité**

.

La première chose qui retient son attention à son réveil c'est l'odeur.

Une délicieuse odeur de café chaud parfume l'appartement.

Tony laisse un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Dormir dans un vrai lit lui a fait du bien.

Ne plus être à l'hôpital est très agréable.

De plus le petit déj' est prêt.

La journée ne peut pas mieux commencer.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est attablé devant un bol de café bien sucré.

Des tartines sont posées devant lui.

Tim a fait ça bien.

.

Le jeune homme se tient debout à la fenêtre.

Il tient un verre de jus de fruit dans ses mains.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

.

Ils déjeunent en silence.

Chacun profite du calme.

La journée vient juste de débuter.

Ils ne pensent pas à ce qu'ils vont faire.

Ne se préoccuper de rien leur fait du bien.

.

Tony se lève, faisant sursauter son compagnon.

Le léger raclement de chaise sur le sol l'a ramené sur terre.

Ils échangent un regard.

Aucun d'eux ne sait comment vont se dérouler les prochaines heures.

Et encore moins les prochains jours.

.

Tim ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Tony le coupe.

.

- Je prends la salle de bain. On verra après.

.

Le geek acquiesce.

Repousser l'échéance leur permettra de réfléchir.

.

o

.

Face au miroir, il contemple son image.

C'est lui qu'il regarde.

Pourtant il a l'impression de voir un étranger.

.

Qui est cet homme à la peau si pâle ?

Qui est cet homme dont le squelette est saillant par endroit tant les muscles et la graisse ont fondu ?

Qui est cet homme qui a l'air d'à peine tenir debout ?

Qui est cet homme au visage émacié et aux mains diaphanes ?

Qui est cet homme qui ressemble à un fantôme ?

Qui est l'homme qu'il a en face de lui ?

Qui est-il ?

.

Tony passe une main sur son épaule gauche.

Ses doigts effleurent la fine marque circulaire que lui a laissée la balle de neuf millimètres.

Son bras descend plus bas, en diagonale.

Il s'arrête sur son torse.

Pas de marque cette fois, mais le souvenir d'un coup violent.

Puis une nouvelle, juste à sa taille.

Enfin une dernière sur sa cuisse droite, identique aux autres.

.

Les cicatrices resteront toute sa vie.

Il les conservera sans possibilité de les faire disparaître.

Plus qu'un défaut sur sa peau, elles servent de rappel.

Jamais il ne pourra oublier le jour où sa vie a basculé.

Il se souviendra toujours quel a été son tournant.

Pour lui et pour eux.

C'est depuis qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus qu'il a dû changer.

Les gens n'ont pas à le faire souffrir.

Il doit accepter ça.

.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Lorsqu'on ne connaît que les reproches...

Lorsqu'on est habitué à seulement les reconnaître eux...

Lorsque son entourage a pris la même mauvaise habitude...

Difficile de faire différemment.

.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, on tape à la porte.

Le bruit du poing heurtant le bois lui rappel qu'il n'est pas prêt.

Il attrape ses vêtements.

Il a des choses à faire.


	30. Déstabiliser pour mieux aider

**Chapitre 30 - Déstabiliser pour mieux aider**

.

Tony gagne le salon.

Il y découvre le nouvel arrivant aux côtés de Tim.

- Ducky, salue-t-il.

- Il a trouvé la date, l'informe McGee.

Tony acquiesce. Il s'installe sur un siège, sûr de ce qu'il va faire. Le docteur l'imite, mal à l'aise et appréhendant la confrontation. Tim les laisse seuls.

- Personne ne devait venir me voir tant que je ne serais pas calmé, commence Tony. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Pourtant Ziva est venue.

Le tour que prend la conversation surprend Ducky. Il en oublie ses inquiétudes.

- Je n'ai pas pu la joindre pour lui dire, explique-t-il.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Tu t'en veux toujours ?

De nouveau, la surprise s'empare du médecin légiste.

- Je... essaye-t-il.

- Tu ?

- Oui.

- Même si ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ?

- Que... Quoi ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Duck. Je ne t'en veux plus plutôt.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Tu as mal agi, moi aussi. Je t'ai pardonné, toi non. Pourquoi ?

Un ange passe.

- C'est mon rôle de voir ce qui ne va pas, déplore enfin Ducky.

- Tu n'es pas infaillible, personne ne l'est.

- C'était sous mes yeux !

- Arrête, je vais pleurer ! s'exclame le jeune homme.

- Tony !

- Non mais tu crois quoi ? s'emporte-t-il. Que je vais m'apitoyer ? Tu rêves mon pauvre vieux ! Oui, tu as merdé, et alors ? On a tous été stupides, moi le premier. Est-ce-que je fais de l'auto-flagellation pour ça ? Non, je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses.

Ducky s'insurge et se lève.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? demande Tony en se levant à son tour. C'est bien ce que tu attends, non ?

- Non !

- Mais tu viens ramper devant moi pour que je te pardonne !

- Je ne viens pas ramper !

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu t'apprêtes à partir en pèlerinage pour faire repentance !

- Cesses de dire ces inepties !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu va me mettre une fessée ? Que j'ai peur !

- Anthony !

- Dans quel monde vis-tu enfin ! Tu crois qu'à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie tu dois te confesser ? Et ensuite tu attends une punition ? Va voir le curé. C'est lui qui se charge de ça, pas moi.

- La religion n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas pourtant. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type égoïste qui ne supporte pas de se planter et de devoir demander de l'aide aux autres ! Non, pire, tu n'as pas à la demander, puisque tu n'en as pas besoin ! Tu as la science infuse !

- Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin ! s'emporte Ducky.

- Waouh ! Quelle grande nouvelle ! Je suis sûr que tu vas faire la une avec ça !

- J'ai peut-être eu un comportement déplorable, mais au moins j'en ai conscience et je le corrige !

- C'est évident !

- Tu n'as rien à me pardonner ! C'est à moi seul de le faire et de cesser de m'en vouloir.

- Tout à fait, agrée Tony d'un ton parfaitement calme et détaché.

Ducky se tait. Il fait face au jeune homme. Tony a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sa manœuvre de déstabilisation a porté ses fruits.

- Tu... commence Ducky.

- ...es d'accord.

Le docteur réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Tu m'as manipulé !

- Non, je t'ai aidé à ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu m'as provoqué pour...

- T'amener à dire la vérité, coupe Tony en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ça a très bien marché d'ailleurs !

- Tu t'es joué de moi !

- Tu comptes passer tous les synonymes ?

Ducky s'assoit à son tour, ébahi.

- Allez, Duck, sois beau joueur. Si je n'avais pas fait ça tu aurais continué à culpabiliser, sans parler de la déprime.

- Anthony DiNozzo, tu es le pire comédien que je connaisse !

- Le meilleur tu veux dire !

- Impossible, tu es impossible !

Tony affiche un immense sourire.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Les jeunes, je vous jure !

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit encore.

* * *

**Voili voilou, fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite avec la date et Gibbs avant la fin de la semaine si vous le souhaitez.**


	31. Juste du temps

**Comme promis voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! MERCI pour vos coms qui me motivent pour continuer la fic. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !**

**Ce chapitre est sans conteste celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. D'ailleurs je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de certaines choses. En même temps, Gibbs est tellement causant et les conversations "sérieuses" avec Tony tellement courantes... c'était galère à écrire.**

**Mais je vous laisse découvrir et vous faire votre propre opinion. En espérant que ça va.**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Juste du temps**

.

Assis sur un banc, un homme patiente. Ses mains se croisent et se décroisent. Son appréhension est visible.

- Tu attends depuis quand ? interroge une voix dans son dos.

L'homme se lève d'un bond et fait volte-face.

- Tony, souffle-t-il.

- Gibbs, salue l'autre.

Ils s'asseyent en silence.

- Alors, combien ? réitère Tony.

- Pas longtemps.

Le sujet est clos. Gibbs enchaîne, hésitant.

- Je... j'ai trouvé la date.

Tony reste silencieux.

- C'est le 13 septembre, n'est-ce-pas ? Le jour de ton anniversaire. *

Pas de réponse. Jethro se tourne vers lui. Le visage de son compagnon est sombre, très sombre. Il comprend qu'il a raison.

- Tony, je suis désolé.

- Arrête avec tes excuses ! s'exclame celui-ci. Ça ne changera pas le passé !

- Je suis sincère.

- Et alors ?

- Tu m'en veux.

- Toi aussi.

Silence. Puis la question.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tu attendais quoi ? débite-t-il amer. Hé, salut les gars ! Vous savez, c'était mon anniversaire hier et comme un con j'ai attendu toute la journée que vous y pensiez ! Oh, et la fois où je vous ai dit de passer chez moi dans la soirée, j'étais sincère. Mais rassurez-vous ça ne m'a pas gêné pas de poireauté face à des chaises vides alors que tout était prêt, ni de tout ranger seul ensuite sans que l'un de vous me passe un coup de fil. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Et tu sais, tous les ans je persiste. Je me dis que cette année se sera la bonne, que vous allez y penser. Je n'attends pas de cadeaux, de fête ou quoique se soit d'autre, juste un « Bon anniversaire » ou quelque chose qui me prouve que vous y avez pensé, même si c'est en retard. Je n'attends pas à ce que se soit tous les ans, simplement une fois dans votre vie. Mais je suppose qu'attendre ça est égoïste de ma part.

- Tony, je...

- Ne finis pas ta phrase, coupe-t-il. Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux.

L'atmosphère se fait pesante au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Enfin, l'ancien marine reprend la conversation.

- J'ai mal agi envers toi à de nombreuses reprises. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié lorsque tu m'as sauvé avec Maddie. Je ne t'ai pas fais confiance lors de l'opération Domino. Mais surtout je t'ai ignoré à mon retour du Mexique. J'ai été égoïste.

- Je n'ai pas été classe non plus, déclare à son tour Tony. Lorsque tu es venu me voir il y a quelques jours, je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. J'étais en colère, mais ça ne justifie rien.

- Juste retour des choses, je le méritais.

Il marque une pause avant de continuer.

- Je m'en veux, Tony.

- Déjà dit.

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Pardon ?

Ils se font face. L'un est franchement étonné. L'autre est totalement sérieux.

- Je ne t'ai presque jamais félicité pour ton travail.

Tony se ressaisit.

- On sait tous les deux pourquoi, déclare-t-il en détournant la tête.

- On n'en a jamais parlé, dit calmement Gibbs.

- À quoi bon ?

- C'est important.

- Kate a dit qu'elle pensait mourir avant que tu me fasses un compliment. Elle était en train de le faire pour être exact. Elle n'a jamais pu terminer sa phrase. C'est à cause de ça que tu ne m'as presque jamais félicité. Tu avais peur que l'histoire se répète. Point final.

- C'était idiot de ma part.

- Tu avais besoin de te rassurer.

- Pourquoi me cherches-tu toujours des excuses ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tony !

- Je n'ai pas encore intégré la leçon.

- Quelle leçon ?

- Celle de Diane.

- Diane !

- Je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu la conversation ?

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Tu n'es pas réputé bavard pourtant il me semble.

- C'est nécessaire.

- Tu te forces ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- Mais ?

- Il y a toujours un mais.

- Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement.

Gibbs n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Contrairement à Diane, il n'est pas adepte de ce genre de conversation décousue. Les digressions, dérivations, répétitions...il ne maîtrise pas. Tony s'en rend compte. Il reprend et corrige.

- Je te cherche des excuses, comme tu dis, parce que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement. Et puis ça ne sert à rien. Alors oui, je te pardonne. Reste à savoir si toi, tu en es capable.

Gibbs ne sait pas quoi répondre. Tony se lève. Il se met devant lui.

- Il te faut simplement du temps.

Échange de regards. Demi-sourires. Légers acquiescements.

- Au revoir, Gibbs, termine Tony.

Il se détourne. Il prend la direction de la voiture de McGee. Son ami l'attend au volant. Il les observe depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Le véhicule se retrouve rapidement dans le flot continu de la circulation de DC. Le silence règne dans l'habitacle. Après avoir longuement hésité, Tim le questionne..

- Alors ?

- Du temps.

McGee comprend. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Il faut du temps. Juste du temps...

* * *

*** Vous pouvez vérifier en visionnant le début de l'épisode n°721, lorsque l'on voit le profil de Tony sur internet. Merci au site hypnoweb qui me l'a appris. Et bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé !**

**Plus de nouveaux chapitres pour ce weekend, je me mets à la suite. Vance, Fornell, Sénior et Lily vont bientôt (re)venir ! La fin approche. A très vite !**


	32. Vive l'illégalité et la proximité

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, avant de vous faire part de ce nouveau chapitre, il faut que vous sachiez une chose : C'est SUPER GENIAL ATOSISMIQUE cette fic a atteint les 200 REVIEWS ! Je n'y crois toujours pas. Moi qui désespère des fois d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une review (j'en ai au moins une pour tous mes OS de NCIS heureusement), voilà que j'en ai plus de deux cents ! Merci, merci, merci à tous !**

**Washington-Jones : **Je t'aime aussi ! Lol ! Tu as posté la review n°200, c'est important ! … **EloOdie : **Et un reviewer de plus, yes ! Et non, je ne suis pas sadique, mais atteinte de l'AIPM, c'est différent. Et toi aussi de ce que je peux en juger ! ^_^ … **PinkBlueGreen : **Juste merci pour tes reviews (les « Et là... » je les ai bien vu !) et les compliments. J'espère que la suite sera à leur hauteur ! Et bienvenue parmi les nouveaux lecteurs et les patients du bâtiment III ! … **Abva :** Je vais essayer ! … **Lia :** Merci de te faire connaître, avoir de nouveaux avis est toujours agréable (j'ai dit autre chose que super ou génial c'est à noter !). Et pour Lily, elle revient vite ! … **Firesey : **Aucune chance que je fasse ce genre de réconciliation éclair ! Et ce n'est pas à mon sadisme de décider ! Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous avec ça à la fin ? JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! … **Haerys : **Explications réussies ? Youpi ! … **Onst :** Fan de Lily, hein ! Elle va revenir, promis ! … **Lady A : **La suite, la voilà ! … **Pokilo : **La suite et l'happyend qui approche à grand pas ! Bienvenue parmi les patients atteins de l'AIPM ! … **Nanoushka : **Tu rattrapes ton retard, bien, bien. Je commence à envisager de te pardonner. Et évidemment vive les spoilers ! …. **Et à tous ceux que je n'ai pas remercié avant ou qui ne se sont pas fait connaître : **MERCI !

**Nouveaux patients de l'AIPM : **Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Bethesda parmi les autres patients ! Ensuite, sachez que nous vous attendons sur la fic "AIPM" dans la partie review. Quels sont vos gouts pour la déco de la chambre ? Avez-vous assisté à l'enlèvement de McGee ? Avez-vous croisé Gibbs furieux quand il est venu récupérer ses agents ? Aimez-vous le bâtiment III ? Le Dr. Brad Pitt ? Les infirmiers ? Le Dr. Queen ? Les nouveaux cuisiniers ? Votre avis nous intéresse. Vous voulez plus d'informations ? Venez donc lire !

**Patients : **Je viens de signaler au Dr. Queen que nous n'avons pas de médica's café à Bethesda (Merci **EloOdie **de me faire connaître cet endroit VITAL pour nous) ! Plus d'infos demain avec la suite de l'histoire !

**Amis lecteurs, ce chapitre est pour vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 - Vive l'illégalité et la proximité**

.

Tony tourne son verre entre ses doigts.

À ses côtés, Tim repose le sien sur la table basse.

Tous deux sont assis sur le canapé.

.

L'écran de télévision est allumé, raccordé à un ordinateur portable.

Il a presque deux mois de films à rattraper.

Plutôt que de commencer à se chercher un appartement, il les visionne.

C'est bien plus intéressant.

Et puis son meilleur ami se fait une joie de le soutenir dans sa tâche.

.

Il pioche dans l'immense saladier de popcorn placé devant lui.

Le film est vraiment captivant.

.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas légal, annonce Tim lors d'un silence.

- Chut ! reproche Tony.

- Ils ne parlent pas ! s'exclame McGee.

- M'est égal, articule-t-il difficilement la bouche pleine. Tais-toi.

.

L'informaticien pousse un profond soupir.

Il regrette de s'être fait embarquer là-dedans.

Il est vraiment une bonne poire.

.

L'écran se fige soudain.

Il se tourne vers son compagnon.

Celui-ci tient la télécommande dans sa main.

.

- Combien de fois as-tu joué les pirates informatiques ? demande Tony en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Parce qu'il me semble que ce n'était pas légal non plus.

- Heu, je... Ce n'est pas pareil !

- McGee, dit-il, ces films ne sont plus en salle et pas encore en DVD. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens que le streaming pour les visionner. En plus, ils sont de bonne qualité !

- Tu pourrais patienter, propose Tim.

- Tu rigoles ! s'offusque Tony, hors de question.

.

Le geek rend les armes.

Il s'enfonce dans le canapé.

Tout sourire, Tony relance le film.

D'accord, il a peut-être exagéré sur le plaisir de Tim à l'aider.

.

Deux minutes ne se sont pas écoulées que l'on frappe à la porte.

Tony grogne en coupant de nouveau leur visionnage.

Tim part ouvrir en souriant du comportement enfantin de DiNozzo.

.

Les grimaces de celui-ci disparaissent aussitôt qu'une tornade brune se jette dans ses bras.

.

- Abby ! souffle-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Tout doux princesse !

.

Elle le relâche, soudain inquiète.

Ce sentiment de ne jamais être sûr de bien faire est toujours présent.

Il ne va pas disparaître de si tôt.

Mais ils y travaillent.

.

- Ça va, la rassure-t-il, assis toi là.

.

Il désigne la place à sa droite.

Elle obéit et il entoure sa taille de son bras alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Puis, il relève la tête sur l'autre arrivante.

.

- Ziva, sourit-il.

.

Elle lui rend son sourire.

Il lève son bras gauche.

Elle comprend, mais hésite.

Il l'encourage du regard.

Elle se glisse finalement à ses côtés.

Il entoure ses épaules de son bras et l'amène contre lui.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, apaisée.

.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! déclare-t-il en avisant les deux jeunes femmes contre lui.

- Tony, soupire McGee en déposant deux autres verres sur la table.

- Quoi ?

.

Il secoue la tête et les rejoint, prenant place près d'Abby.

.

- Franchement le bleu, reprend Tony, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la situation !

.

La remarque et la proximité de la gothique amène le rouge aux joues du jeune homme.

.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclare son ami. Remets le film et profites-en.

.

Tim s'empare de la télécommande et s'exécute sans se faire prier.

Les moments comme ça sont bien trop rares pour ne pas en profiter.

.

Alors que les personnages s'animent, il sent une main fine glisser dans la sienne.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il enlace leurs doigts.

C'est sûr qu'il ne déteste pas la situation, c'est même tout l'inverse.

Et ce n'est certainement pas Abby qui dira le contraire.

* * *

**Très légère romance sur la fin, mais ce sera la seule de l'histoire que se soit clair. C'est surtout l'amitié qui est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs votre avis m'intéresse !**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vu comment le prochain chapitre (qui doit être relu et corrigé) se termine, il vaut mieux que je vous écrive celui encore après avant (vous me suivez ?), sinon vous allez encore me traiter de sadique ! Tout ça pour dire, que ce n'est pas sûr que je vous le mette demain.**


	33. Mot pour mot

**Eh bien, oui, voilà la suite. Vous l'avez réclamée à grands cris, je cède ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre de la fin du chapitre et me traiter de sadique. **

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - Mot pour mot**

.

Timothy McGee trouve que son appartement accueille un peu trop de monde ces temps-ci, un vrai moulin. Depuis une semaine que Tony est arrivé, il ne passe pas un jour sans qu'il joue les portiers. Et ce n'est pas l'arrivée de Tobias Fornell qui va changer les choses.

Il s'écarte pour laisser le passage libre au visiteur. L'homme n'a pas fait un pas que la voix de Tony retentit.

- Pas la peine de rentrer, nous serons mieux dehors pour discuter.

Il passe près de Tim qui le remercie du regard et attrape sa veste.

Bientôt ils sont dehors à marcher côte à côte dans la rue.

L'air est frais et encore chargé d'humidité. La pluie de la nuit précédente a permis de faire baisser la température. Par la même, l'atmosphère lourde des ces trois derniers jours a disparu.

L'orage n'a pas eu un effet bénéfique que sur le temps. Les esprits se sont apaisés également. L'énervement causé par la sécheresse et la chaleur continues s'est dissipé dès lors que les premières gouttes d'eau sont tombées.

Tony prend une grande inspiration. Une odeur caractéristique lui chatouille les narines. C'est celle que dégage l'asphalte brûlant au contact de la pluie.

Il sourit. Cette odeur lui rappelle bien des souvenirs. Et seulement des bons.

- Alors, dit-il enfin sans regarder son compagnon, que me vaut le plaisir Fornell ?

- Diane, répond celui-ci laconiquement.

- Je vois.

- Pas sûr. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'elle a pu me dire.

- Vu ce qu'elle a balancé à l'équipe, j'imagine assez bien en réalité. Et Ducky m'en a touché deux mots.

- Évidemment.

- Ça vous gêne ?

- Non, mais je n'en dirai pas autant du savon qu'elle m'a passé.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

- À cause de Sacks et Vance je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien.

- Ils sont passés vous voir ?

- Sacks ? Vous plaisantez ! Ce sont ses balles que j'ai reçu. Si jamais il se pointe je lui en colle une entre les deux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherai.

- Merci.

- Et Vance ?

- Il est passé avant-hier avec son épouse, une femme charmante. Les mots « je m'excuse » ont eu l'air de lui arracher la gueule. Il avait une tête merveilleuse ! Juste pour ça se faire tirer dessus valait le coup.

- Arrêtez de dire des conneries pareilles !

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu sous les ordres de sa femme ! Mémorable !

- Ça me confirme seulement dans mon impression que mon divorce est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

- Vous marier a été une erreur ?

- Non, Diane a été une erreur.

- Et maintenant ?

- Mon ex-femme m'a descendu devant tout le personnel d'une agence fédérale et je dois vous parler.

- C'est ce qu'on fait.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Pas d'excuses, vous me les avez déjà faîtes.

- Je ne comptais pas recommencer.

- Bien.

- En revanche, j'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et que vous sachiez que ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Quoi ?

- Mon comportement indécent et égoïste, pour ne pas dire inhumain.

- Diane ?

- Mot pour mot.

- Elle a été inspirée.

- Moins que pour Vance. Traiter le directeur de, je cite, « parfait abruti et immense connard », ça c'était de l'inspiration !

- Je m'incline.

- Bref, ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air sûr de vous.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je me dis seulement que si j'ai pu agir de cette façon avec vous, je suis capable de le faire avec d'autres.

- À qui pensez-vous ?

- À ma fille surtout.

- Si vous en avez conscience, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je l'espère sincèrement. Rien ne pourrait être pire que faire moi-même du mal à ma fille. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Au revoir, Tobias.

- Faîtes attention à vous, DiNozzo.

- Promis !

Les deux hommes se séparent. Tony voit le véhicule de l'agent du FBI s'éloigner. Il sort son portable de sa poche.

Il prend une nouvelle grande inspiration puis compose un numéro. Il porte l'appareil à son oreille avec appréhension. Au bout de trois sonneries, il entend qu'on décroche.

- Allô ?

- Papa, c'est moi.


	34. Je ne comprends pas

**Hé, je vous avais prévenu pour le chapitre précédent ! Mais, bande de petits veinards, je vous ai écrits la suite juste après l'avoir mis en ligne ! Je viens de la terminer (de ce fait, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite) et je vous la poste. On dit merci qui ?**

**Et merci à vous aussi pour toutes vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Je ne comprends pas**

.

Tim se lève dès qu'il entend la porte claquer. Tony est de retour. Et il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Il abandonne son ordinateur et ses recherches d'appartement pour le rejoindre. Il est avachi sur le canapé. Il se laisse tomber à ses côtés.

Son ami n'a pas l'air décidé à parler. Et lui n'est pas doué pour ce genre de discussion.

- Ça c'est mal passé avec Fornell ? demande-t-il hésitant.

- Non.

Le visage de Tony est fermé. Il ne semble pas prêt à s'ouvrir. Tim persiste.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, tranche Tony.

D'accord, il ne veut pas en parler. Ça, il l'avait compris. Néanmoins, il le faudra bien. En l'absence de toute autre personne pour cela, il doit s'en charger. Hors de question qu'il le laisse ruminer. Il sait ce que ça donne.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant, reprend-il.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui je te dis !

- Avec quoi alors ?

- Tu me fais chier McGee ! éclate Tony en se levant.

Tim est bien loin d'être effrayé par le ton du jeune homme.

- Tant mieux ! dit-il en se mettant debout à son tour. C'est le but !

Ses paroles ont au moins le mérite de le faire réagir. Tony le regarde stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

DiNozzo devient de marbre.

- Tony, intime McGee, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Non.

Il se détourne. Tim l'attrape par le bras avant qu'il ait fait un pas.

- Dis-moi ! ordonne-t-il. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant ! Et je me contrefous des conséquences !

Tony ne tente pas de se dégager de la poigne de son compagnon. Au contraire, il lui fait face.

- Ton père t'a déjà dis qu'il t'aimait ? demande-t-il.

De surprise, Timothy le lâche.

- Je... oui, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi ? Pas le tien ? C'est à cause de lui que tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce-qu...

- Stop ! T'as fini avec tes questions à la fin !

McGee ferme la bouche. Il s'est peut-être un peu emporté.

Tony passe une main sur son visage. Il finit par s'adosser au mur.

- Oui, il me l'a déjà dit. Pas souvent, mais c'est arrivé.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Comment était-il quand tu l'as appelé ? Quand tu l'as vu ?

- Inquiet. Il se sentait coupable également.

- Comme tout le monde je présume.

- Oui.

La pièce devient silencieuse. Tony semble perdu dans ses réflexions. Tim attend sa réaction.

- Je l'ai appelé, annonce enfin Tony. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ? l'encourage doucement l'informaticien.

- Qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était désolé que je ne l'ai pas compris.

- C'est tout ?

- Avant de raccrocher il a ajouté « Prends soin de toi Junior. ».

Il tourne la tête vers son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas normal Tim, déclare-t-il.

- Il est comme toi, il a du mal à communiquer. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Il te parlera d'avantage la prochaine fois.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est qu'il m'ait dit tout ça.

McGee est dérouté par ses propos.

- Tu es énervé parce que ton père t'a fait part de son affection et de son inquiétude pour toi ?

Tony acquiesce, mal à l'aise. Tim s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Finalement, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

- Tony, commence-t-il, c'est normal qu'il t'ait dit ça.

Face au visage incrédule qui lui fait face, il s'explique.

- C'est dans son caractère de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais ce qui est arrivé lui a fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Il veut les corriger.

- Il ne m'avait pas dit « je t'aime » depuis la mort de ma mère.

- Il ne savait pas comment te le dire. Et toi non plus.

- C'est vrai, concède Tony.

Tim est rassuré de cette réponse. Finalement, ça n'a pas été si compliqué.

- Il m'a dit de prendre soin de moi, reprend Tony.

McGee retient un soupire. En fait, c'est vraiment plus compliqué.

- Tony, explique-t-il calmement, il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

- Pourquoi ?

La question désarçonne complètement Timothy.

- Mais enfin parce qu'il tient à toi !

- Je ne comprends pas.

McGee passe une main sur son visage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit lui qui se coltine cette conversation ?

- Tony, quand on tient à quelqu'un on veut son bonheur. De ce fait, on se fait du souci pour lui. On a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je tiens à toi, tout comme l'équipe et ton père. C'est pour cela qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

- A quoi ça ressemble ?

- Quoi ?

- L'inquiétude pour quelqu'un.

- Tu... tu plaisantes là !

- McGee, j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Je...

- Écoute, je commence seulement à me faire à l'idée que les gens n'ont pas à me faire du mal. Alors pour le reste, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'expliques.

Si son visage n'était pas aussi sérieux et sincère, il jurerait qu'il se fout de sa gueule. Il rassemble ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis pas totalement débile non plus le bleu !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, seulement vu tes questions...

Il marque une pause. Rien ne vaut les exemples pour des explications. Le mieux est de partir de ça. Il reprend.

- Toi, tu tiens à Abby.

- Oui.

- Et elle, elle tient à toi. On est d'accord.

- Je suppose.

- Lorsque son ex l'a menacé, ça t'a fait quoi ?

- J'ai eu envie de m'occuper de lui à ma façon !

- Oui, mais pour Abby ? Qu'est-ce-que ça t'a fait de la savoir en danger.

- J'ai... je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas à l'aise de la savoir toute seule.

- Tu savais que ce type pouvait lui faire du mal.

- Ça me rendait fou ! J'aurai voulu qu'elle reste avec moi ou au NCIS, à l'abri !

- Donc, tu étais inquiet pour elle. Avoir peur pour les gens qu'on aime, qu'il leur arrive quelque chose... c'est ça l'inquiétude.

- Et vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

- Oh oui ! Beaucoup trop même. Tu as l'art et la manière de t'attirer les ennuis et de te mettre dedans jusqu'au cou !

- Même avant la fusillade ?

- Oui, mais on ne te l'a jamais dit ou alors après. Tu sais, souvent une forte inquiétude se traduit par de la colère. On en veut aux gens, on leur fait des reproches parce qu'on a eu très peur.

- C'est bizarre.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Donc, résume-t-il, mon père m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il a peur de me perdre à cause de ça, comme toi et les autres ?

- C'est ça, et comme toi pour nous. Non ?

- Si.

- Alors c'est réglé ? Tu as tout compris ?

- Une dernière chose, pourquoi vous tenez à moi ? C'est vrai, je suis un emmerdeur de première !

- Justement ! On t'aime comme tu es. Cherche pas plus loin. Il n'y a pas de « bonne » réponse. On aime ou on n'aime pas les gens. C'est comme ça.

- D'accord.

- D'autres questions ?

- Non.

- Une pizza, ça te dit ?

- Je choisis le film !

* * *

**J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cette conversation, comme le sujet de la fic, même si je n'avais jamais envisagé que ce soit à partir d'une discussion avec Senior et avec McGee.**

**Vous aimez ou pas ? Je sais que les propos de Tony peuvent surprendre, mais c'est la suite logique de la fic. Sinon, cette fois c'est vraiment fini pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine avec Lily !**


	35. L'ouragan et la tornade

**La manif est finie maintenant que je poste la suite ? ^_^ Merci pour vos coms ! Je vous adore !**

**Combien de chapitres encore ? Sincèrement aucune idée. J'avais dit que cette fic serait courte, elle fait déjà 35 chapitres ! Alors... A mon avis, il en reste 4 ou 5 grand max.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 - L'ouragan et la tornade**

.

Tony avance dans les couloirs de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres.

Le doc vient de lui annoncer que bientôt ils ne se verront plus.

Plus de kiné, ni d'hosto, adieu blouses blanches et chauffeur... le rêve !

.

Autre bonne nouvelle du jour, il s'est trouvé un appart.

Pour être exact, c'est McGee qui l'a trouvé.

Après avoir fait un tri dans les annonces, il lui en a proposé plusieurs.

Ils les ont visités hier.

Le choix a été simple.

Maintenant, il lui faut déménager.

.

Le bleu va être soulagé.

Trois semaines qu'il squatte chez lui.

Il va être heureux de retrouver sa tranquillité et son lit.

Il commence à avoir en horreur le canapé, puis le matelas où il a passé ses nuits.

Mais il ne le regrette pas.

Ça en valait la peine.

Personnellement, il est également content de retrouver la solitude et ses affaires.

.

D'ailleurs Tim doit l'attendre.

C'est lui qui passe le chercher aujourd'hui.

Abby s'en est chargée les jours précédant.

C'est elle qui l'a amené.

.

Ces considérations matérielles mises à part, le principal problème est en passe d'être réglé.

Il a renoué des liens avec ses amis, sa famille en somme.

Des liens sans ces reproches qui lui empoisonnaient la vie.

.

Avec Abby et Tim, c'est le plus facile.

Il n'y a pas tant de choses à changer.

Hormis l'inquiétude de la gothique de lui du faire mal, ils sont redevenus comme frère et sœur.

Le duo de la fratrie prêt à faire les quatre cents coups est de retour, au grand désespoir des autres.

.

Ducky a repris ses éternels bavardages.

Il s'est enfin pardonné.

Bien qu'il surveille ses paroles à chaque fois qu'il lui parle.

Il faut encore du temps pour que la situation se normalise.

Mais c'est en bonne voie.

.

Pour Ziva et Gibbs, c'est différent.

Il va falloir plus de temps.

C'est pour eux que la prise de conscience a été la plus difficile.

L'ouragan Diane en est responsable.

Il était aussi nécessaire.

Lui les a pardonnés, libérés.

Maintenant, ils doivent rétablir une relation saine.

Ce serait simple s'ils ne s'en voulaient pas autant.

.

Ziva commence juste à reprendre part aux discussions de ses amis.

Elle est hésitante et peu sûre d'elle.

Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire de nouveau du mal.

Elle attend constamment son approbation,.

Elle guette ce qui lui confirmera qu'elle a bien agi, que tout va bien.

Il doit sans cesse la rassurer.

Ce n'est que passager.

Il le sait.

Bientôt elle reprendra le dessus.

Les chamailleries feront alors leur retour.

Mais en attendant...

.

Pour Gibbs, c'est autre chose.

Il ne s'est toujours pas pardonné.

C'est à se demander s'il y arrivera un jour.

Malgré cela, la situation entre eux s'est améliorée.

Ils se parlent.

Ou plutôt, lui parle.

L'ancien marine est un moulin à parole.

C'est bien connu.

Les sujets sont futiles, mais c'est un début.

.

Le ding de l'ascenseur le sort de ses pensées.

Il voit les portes s'ouvrir quelques mètres devant lui.

L'appareil vide est bientôt rempli.

Il prend la direction des escaliers.

.

Il les descend rapidement, avec plaisir.

Il saisit chaque occasion de faire travailler ses muscles.

Plusieurs semaines d'immobilisation obligent.

.

Il saute les quatre dernières marches en prenant garde de ne pas tomber.

Il pousse ensuite la porte et pénètre dans le hall.

Il s'arrête à l'accueil.

Tara lui fait un magnifique sourire dès qu'elle le voit.

.

- Alors ? demande-t-il.

- Je crois que vous avez de la visite.

.

Elle lui indique l'extérieur du doigt.

Il se détourne.

Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

.

- Merci Tara, salue-t-il.

.

Il s'éloigne sans attendre.

Les portes coulissantes s'écartent sur son passage.

Il se retrouve à l'extérieur.

.

- Tony ! s'écrie une voix fluette.

.

Son sourire se fait plus grand encore.

Il réceptionne la tornade qui file vers lui à toute allure depuis qu'elle l'a vu.

.

- Lily ! sourit-il tandis qu'elle saute dans ses bras.

.

La petite fille l'étreint de toutes ses forces.

.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

.

Il lui rend son étreinte, heureux de la revoir.

.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répond-il, toi aussi.


	36. Frère et sœur

**Je vous adore ! Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Voilà la suite (les menaces pour que je poste n'ont servi à rien !) avec cette adorable petite Lily. Je vous laisse découvrir...**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 - Frère et sœur**

.

Ils s'écartent légèrement pour détailler l'autre. Les iris d'un bleu magnétique de l'enfant scrutent le visage de l'adulte.

- T'es rasé ! s'exclame Lily avec ravissement.

- Et complètement guéri, ajoute Tony.

- Ouais !

Son cri de joie le fait sourire.

- Tu as parlé à tes parents ? demande-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle acquiesce et pointe du doigt des gens derrière elle. Tony lève les yeux.

Sur un banc un peu plus loin, une femme caresse son ventre rebondit. Ses cheveux ondulés reposent sur ses épaules. Un homme l'enlace par la taille. Les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, il a le même regard que Lily.

Debout à côté du banc, Tony reconnaît Timothy. Apparemment, il a fait connaissance avec les parents de la petite. Il retourne son attention vers elle.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Elle le regarde à son tour.

- Ben Papa et Maman !

Elle a le ton de l'évidence. Il ne peut retenir un franc éclat de rire.

Devant son air intrigué, il reformule sa question.

- Ils doivent bien avoir un prénom. Toi tu t'appelles Lily, moi c'est Tony. Et eux ? Comment les gens les appellent ?

Elle semble réfléchir.

- Mamie, elle appelle Papa mon chéri. Et ma maîtresse, elle appelle Maman Mme Stevens.

Il doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

- Et toi ? l'interroge-t-elle à son tour. C'est qui ton papa et ta maman ?

Il la repose au sol en lui donnant sa réponse.

- Je n'ai plus de maman. Et mon papa s'appelle Anthony, comme moi. Tony est un diminutif.

- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Les grands disent toujours que c'est compliqué quand ils veulent pas donner d'explications.

- Tu as raison, sourit-il, mais là c'est vraiment parce que c'est compliqué.

- Je suis pas bête !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Alors tu m'expliques ?

Il secoue la tête devant sa détermination. Elle le fait craquer.

- Mon papa et ma maman, explique-t-il enfin, ont eu un seul enfant, moi.

- Donc t'en as pas.

- Mais, il y a des personnes que je considère comme mes frères et sœurs.

- On peut s'en choisir ?

- Oui.

Il indique McGee de la main.

.

- Tu vois le monsieur là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, il s'appelle Tim et je l'ai choisi comme petit frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime comme un frère.

- Et il t'aime pareil ?

- Oui.

- Tu en as d'autres ?

- J'ai une petite sœur aussi, Abby.

- Petite comme moi ?

- Non, comme ta maman.

- Maman est grande !

- Mais plus petite que moi.

Elle reste pensive quelques secondes.

- D'accord, déclare-t-elle, j'ai compris.

Elle regarde Tim un instant. Puis elle se tourne vers lui.

- Tu as choisi d'autres personnes pour faire partie de ta famille ?

- Oui, j'ai un oncle qui s'appelle Ducky, Jimmy est un cousin et Gibbs est comme mon deuxième papa.

- On peut avoir deux papas ?

- Oui, c'est possible.

- Moi j'en veux qu'un et une seule maman aussi.

- Tu as le droit. Tu sais, peu de personnes choisissent leur famille.

- T'en as encore ?

- Il reste Ziva, mais pour elle c'est...

- Compliqué ?

- Différent. Mais compliqué marche aussi.

- Moi aussi je peux choisir des gens pour être dans ma famille ?

- Oui, tu peux.

- Alors tu veux bien être mon grand-frère ?

Elle le fixe avec espoir.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Oui !

- Alors c'est d'accord !

- Ouais !

Elle lui saute dans les bras. Il se lève et la fait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle rit rapidement aux éclats. Tout comme lui.

Lorsqu'enfin il arrête de tourner, il se penche à son oreille.

- Leçon numéro un petite sœur : les bêtises, ça se fait à deux. Et aujourd'hui, Tim va être notre victime !

Elle le regarde avec le même air de conspirateur que lui.

- On commence quand ?

- Maintenant !


	37. Votre Majesté

**Un grand, un immense merci pour vos commentaires, dont certains m'ont fait pleurer de rire ! A tous les nouveaux, bienvenue ! Les menaces n'ont servi à rien pour que je poste rapidement, hé hé, ce n'est pas efficace sur moi.**

**J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je ne savais pas trop quel tour nos deux compères allaient jouer à Tim. Je voulais une touche de gaité et de rire, mais j'avoue être un peu partie en vrille ! J'ose espérer que le résultat n'est pas affligeant.**

**Camarades touchés par l'AIPM : Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions !**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 - Votre Majesté**

.

McGee voit avec inquiétude Tony et Lily s'approcher. Instinctivement il recule d'un pas. Les regards et les sourires qu'ils s'échangent depuis deux minutes ne sont pas de bonne augure. Il se doute qu'ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête.

Il constate seulement que Lily a fait les présentations. Ses parents et Tony échangent quelques mots. Complètement obnubilé par l'idée qu'un complot se prépare, il ne prête pas attention à leurs propos. Les Stevens se lèvent, embrassent leur fille et s'éloignent après un dernier signe de la main. Il compte les imiter. Il esquisse un pas en arrière et... .

- Salut Tim ! Moi c'est Lily, déclare l'enfant en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Salut, répond-il avec hésitation tout en s'arrêtant.

- C'est vrai que tu es un roi ?

- Un roi ? répète-t-il s'en comprendre.

- Ben oui, un roi qui a un royaume et une couronne. Quelqu'un qui sauve les princesses en danger !

- Heu non, je ne suis pas roi.

- Mais si, intervient Tony, tu es un grand roi. Rappelle-toi !

- Tony, je ne suis pas roi. Arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Mais je ne dis que la vérité.

- Alors c'est toi qui mens, s'exclame Lily en le pointant du doigt. Et c'est pas bien de mentir.

- Elle a raison, l'appuie DiNozzo.

- Je ne mens pas ! Enfin qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend Tony ?

- Mais rien voyons. J'aide seulement une petite fille.

- À faire quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Mais à t'empêcher de mentir !

- JE NE SUIS PAS ROI ! crie-t-il en s'attirant tous les regards.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, nous connaissons la vérité, répond Tony avec un regard pour Lily.

- Oui, même que la princesse va arriver, dit-elle à haute voix.

- Ta fiancée, précise son ami. Et n'oublions pas ses gardes du corps et ton grand conseiller.

L'attention de toutes les personnes environnantes est tournée vers eux. Tim le constate avec effarement.

- Tony ce n'est pas drôle, murmure-t-il, arrête.

- Bien Votre Majesté, acquiesce-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il recule de quelques pas avec respect. Les gens présents, patients, médecins ou visiteurs, se rapprochent.

.

- Dois-je faire amener la voiture tout de suite, demande-t-il tout haut, ou attendons-nous votre promise ?

Timothy le regarde effaré.

- C'est eux ! s'exclame Lily en pointant la route du doigt.

McGee voit une voiture jaune canari se ranger le long du trottoir. Une autre se gare derrière. Il les reconnaît aussitôt.

Il reporte son attention sur Tony.

- Mais enfin, c'est...

- Ton amoureuse ! le coupe la petite.

- TIM ! s'écrie une voix.

Le jeune homme se retourne. Il a juste le temps de bien se camper sur ses jambes. La "princesse" se jette dans ses bras.

- Oh Tim, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Abby ? s'étonne-t-il.

Tony s'approche. Il met un genou à terre.

- Ma Dame, salue-t-il.

À ses côtés, Lily fait la révérence.

- Bonjour, répond-elle distraite.

Elle se plaque contre un Tim perdu. Elle est habillée d'une ample robe noire, couvrant ses pieds. Une cape de même couleur repose sur ses épaules. Elle a abandonné son collier à clou pour celui offert par Tony il y a quelques années.*** **Ses cheveux sont savamment coiffés et ses lèvres rouges sang.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Nous vous cherchions, s'exclame Ducky en arrivant à son tour.

- Vous me... Tu... balbutie-t-il.

Ils voient alors apparaître Ziva et Gibbs derrière lui, la main sur leurs armes. Ils scrutent les alentours. Tout les visages sont passés au crible. Qui est une possible menace ?

- Sire, reprend Tony le plus sérieusement du monde, dois-je éloigner les badauds ?

Il désigne les gens faisant maintenant cercle autour d'eux.

- Mais... commence Tim.

- Bien sûr, Tony ! se récrie Abby. Quelle question !

Puis, approchant son visage de son "fiancé".

- Très cher, vous m'avez tant manqué ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

Elle l'embrasse au coin des lèvres. Il rougit.

- Et quelle merveilleuse idée vous avez eu ! Organiser un bal en mon honneur !

Tim regarde autour de lui totalement perdu. Tony fait signe aux gens de partir. Lily décide de l'aider à sa manière.

- Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! crie-t-elle. Ouste !

Ses manières sont efficaces. Les personnes se dispersent. Elles sont à bonne distance quand Abby se détache de Tim. Elle saute sur place en agrippant le bras de Tony.

- Alors ? Comment j'étais ? Dis, comment j'étais ?

- Parfaite, Abs, juste parfaite. Et vous aussi ! dit-il à ses amis.

- Tony, commence Tim, tu peux me dire ce que...

- Sa Majesté aurait-elle des soucis ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-qui vous prend ?

- Nous veillons sur notre roi, répond Ziva le plus naturellement du monde.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai, ajoute Lily.

- Un problème, Tim ? demande Ducky.

- Non... oui !

- Sire, avez-vous besoin d'assistance ? interroge à son tour Gibbs.

- Patron !

- On va la fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital maintenant ? s'exclame Tony. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ? Sauf si tu es contre, Roi des Elfes !

* * *

*** Episode n°401**

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre est totalement décalé par rapport au reste de la fic, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !**


	38. Il était une fois

**Ce chapitre décalé était bien apparemment ! ^_^**

**Bon pour celui là, c'est plus le même registre. Il m'a donné du mal et je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat. Enfin assez quand même pour le poster ! Vous me direz ça.**

**Sinon coup de pub : j'ai mis deux nouveaux OS sur demande en ligne cette semaine. Je sais que beaucoup les attendaient ! Et je vous invite à lire ceux sous le titre _Petits mots d'Anthony DiNozzo_ qui sont extra, de même que la fic _Banlieusards_ !**

**Maintenant bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Il était une fois**

.

Vantard.

Chieur.

Cinglé.

Dingue.

Complètement barré.

Totalement barge.

Fou quoi.

Voilà comment Timothy McGee caractérise son meilleur ami en cet instant.

.

Accrochée à son bras, Abby l'entraîne vers leurs amis attablés.

Assis en terrasse, ils discutent des boissons qu'ils désirent prendre.

Lily est installée sur les genoux de Tony.

C'est le concours de celui qui aura le plus beau sourire.

.

Un serveur arrive alors qu'ils viennent de prendre place.

Les commandes passées, il reprend une contenance.

.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous a pris ? réitère-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? demande Tony avec son plus beau sourire.

.

Il fait le tour des visages et...

Il soupire.

Inutile d'aller plus loin, ça ne servirait à rien.

La méthode de Tony pour renouer des liens entre eux est efficace.

Tant pis s'il vient d'en faire les frais.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il deviendrait sage comme une image.

En même temps, il n'en a pas envie.

Un Tony sans ses blagues, ses moqueries, son attitude de clown...

Ce n'est pas Tony !

C'est même inconcevable !

.

- Bon, souffle-t-il, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

.

Il marque une pause.

.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fête ?

.

Sa question amène un air horrifié sur le visage de DiNozzo.

.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fête ? répète-t-il. Mais enfin, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon adieu aux blouses blanches pour les cent ans à venir !

.

Mea culpa.

Évidemment.

.

- Et aussi ma magnifique tenue ! déclare Abby.

- Ainsi que l'entrée de Lily dans la famille ! termine Tony.

.

Tim reporte son attention sur la fillette.

C'est donc à elle qu'ils doivent son retour.

Son ami lui a parlé d'elle et de l'importance qu'elle a eu pour lui.

Il l'a rapporté aux autres.

Il avait du mal à comprendre le comment du pourquoi.

Ce n'est plus le cas.

.

Ses grandes billes azur se baladent un peu partout.

Elles sont d'un bleu éclatant.

De la même couleur que le ciel, elles attirent l'attention.

Impossible de s'en détacher lorsque l'on les a croisés.

On voudrait s'y noyer.

Sait-elle le pouvoir qu'elle a grâce à eux ?

.

Un serveur interrompt ses réflexions.

Il dépose les boissons sur la table.

Tony se charge de régler l'addition.

.

- C'est moi qui invite ! déclare-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

.

Tim saisit le jus de fruit qu'il a demandé.

Les autres l'imitent.

Il profite d'un instant de silence pour les regarder attentivement.

Il en tire ses conclusions.

.

Depuis que Tony s'est fait tirer dessus, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Outre leurs attitudes vis à vis de lui, ce sont les relations entre eux qui ont évolué.

Ils sont plus proches qu'avant.

.

Bien sûr avec Ziva et Gibbs ce n'est pas flagrant quand on voit leurs visages fermés.

Et pourtant...

Le simple fait qu'ils se soient prêtés au jeu tout à l'heure est une preuve suffisante.

Toute cette histoire les a rapprochés.

Bientôt ils retrouveront leur assurance.

Il suffit de patienter.

.

- Dis, demande Lily en reposant sa menthe à l'eau sur la table, tu les connais depuis quand ?

.

Elle s'adresse à son tout nouveau grand frère.

Tony la regarde puis tourne son attention vers Ducky.

Il le pointe du doigt.

.

- Ducky raconte les histoires mieux que moi, explique-t-il.

.

La petite braque son regard sur le plus ancien de la bande.

.

- Alors ? questionne-t-elle.

.

Le docteur fait à son tour les frais de son regard.

Impossible de lui dire non.

Apparemment, seul Tony est capable de lui résister.

Rien de vraiment étonnant.

.

- Je ne peux raconter que le début de l'histoire, prévient-il. Pour la suite, il faudra que tu demandes à Jethro.

.

Coup d'œil de Gibbs pour lui signifiant que c'est hors de question.

.

- Abby prendra ensuite le relais, reprend Tony sans se formaliser de l'œillade de son patron qu'il a pourtant remarqué, puis moi, Tim et Ziva. Ça marche ?

- Oui.

- Alors on t'écoute, Duck !

.

Timothy sourit.

Encore une fois, Tony a trouvé un moyen pour faire avancer les choses.

La bonne entente va rapidement revenir à son plus haut niveau.

Il lui fait confiance pour le permettre.

.

Il reporte son attention sur Ducky.

Même si il connait l'histoire, il a hâte de l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

De plus leur doc est un excellent conteur.

.

- Il était une fois... commence-t-il.

* * *

**Chapitre court, je sais. J'essaierai de faire plus long pour le suivant. Par contre je ne continuerai pas la phrase de Ducky. Je compte partir sur autre chose et amener la fin de l'histoire. Eh oui, c'est bientôt ! Enfin pas pour le chapitre 39 (heureusement que j'avais dis que cette fic serait courte, hein !), c'est sûr. A très vite !**


	39. Retour en force

**Quand je disais court, c'était ironique ! On est d'accord, c'est une des mes fics les plus longues. Seulement quand je prévois de faire court, à chaque fois ça devient relativement long. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille ! -_-'**

**Merci pour vos coms. Vu qu'on approche de la fin, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis. 260 reviews ? On peut sans doute arriver à 300, non ? D'accord je suis gourmande et c'est surréaliste. Mais faut bien rêver !**

**Chapitre que je viens d'écrire à l'instant, donc niveau relecture et correction c'est pas le top ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 - Retour en force**

.

- Pour de vrai de vrai ? demande Lily de sa voix fluette.

- De vrai de vrai ! répond Tony en souriant.

- Vraiment sûr ?

- C'est Abby qui me l'a dit.

- Cool !

- Je trouve aussi.

.

Main dans la main, Tony et Lily cheminent dans les couloirs du NCIS.

Cela fait deux jours qu'il a repris le boulot.

Elle est en vacances pour encore autant de temps.

Ses parents ont accepté qu'elle passe l'après-midi avec lui.

Elle est ravie de découvrir son travail.

.

Tony entre dans l'open space sans se départir de son sourire.

Le NCIS lui a manqué.

Il aurait pu reprendre plus tôt.

Son état le lui aurait permis.

Même si il aurait été dispensé de terrain, par les docs et surtout par Gibbs.

Mais justement, les relations dans l'équipe n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

.

Vance leur a d'ailleurs accordé plus de jours de congé cet été que jamais.

Les mots de Diane résonnent encore à ses oreilles, ceux de sa femme également.

Et il n'a aucune envie de retrouver le canapé du salon...

Une troisième fois !*****

.

Le mieux pour lui, son couple, l'équipe et Tony était qu'il reste loin du bureau.

Le sous-entendu est le plus longtemps possible.

Il n'a jamais apprécié DiNozzo.

La réciproque est également vraie.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Le tenir à l'écart encore aurait été suicidaire.

Il ne l'est pas.

Donc il est de retour depuis deux jours.

Et déjà il lui tape sur le système.

.

Tony lève les yeux vers le MTAC.

Son air presque victorieux fait aussitôt réagir le directeur.

Il se détache de la balustrade.

Et prend la direction de son bureau.

.

L'agent reporte son attention sur ses amis.

Lily est déjà en train de raconter à Gibbs tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

Elle est juchée sur ses genoux.

Il ne saurait dire lequel des deux en est le plus content.

.

Lily Stevens.

Une petite brunette qui fêtera ses six ans à la fin de l'année.

Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus envoutants.

Une adorable gamine qui fait craquer tout le monde.

Une enfant qui l'a aidé plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

.

Il a beaucoup discuté avec elle.

Sa naïveté et sa façon de voir les choses lui ont permis d'avancer.

Elle voit le verre à moitié plein, pour ne pas dire plein tout court.

Lui le voyait à moitié vide, même désespérément vide.

.

Ses parents ont été très compréhensifs.

Ils ont bien compris qu'elle l'aidait à aller mieux.

Ils en ont parlé d'ailleurs.

Il lui apporte aussi beaucoup.

Elle déborde d'énergie, qu'ils ont énormément de mal à canaliser.

Il n'a pas ce problème.

Il est de ce genre là.

Il sait comment ça marche.

.

L'arrivée prochaine du bébé dans la famille est aussi un point important.

La lui confier leur permet de souffler et de mieux préparer son arrivée.

Ils aiment leur fille, mais là ils ont besoin d'une pause.

Et avec les vacances d'été, ils n'en ont pas eu beaucoup.

.

Finalement, ils ont tranché.

Lily passera quelques jours avec Tony quand son petit frère sera là.

Il a emménagé dans son nouvel appartement.

Lily passera du temps avec sa famille bien sûr, mais pas ses nuits.

Elle dort déjà très peu, se réveille facilement, alors avec un bébé...

Et puis elle considère ça comme un prolongement des vacances malgré l'école où elle ira bientôt.

Il mentirait en disant que pour lui c'est le contraire.

.

Il adore passer du temps avec cette petite sœur.

Ce n'est pas trente-cinq ans d'écart qui les dérange.

C'est tout le contraire.

McGee en frémit d'avance.

Il a toujours l'affaire du roi à l'esprit.

Il ne mentionne pas bien sûr leur association à Abby.

Il sait ce que le duo Abby/Tony peut donner.*****

Si on rajoute Lily à l'équation...

.

Les agents du NCIS peuvent trembler.

Les compères ont de l'imagination à revendre.

Ce n'est absolument pas bon pour eux.

D'ailleurs il a l'impression que ces trois là préparent quelque chose.

Misère, ça recommence !

* * *

*** Référence à mon One Shot _Une journée avec l'agent McGee_. Je ne comptais pas en faire, mais la perche tendue était trop grande ! Et puis je suis restée assez vague, comme ça pas de problèmes de compréhension si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Quant aux autres, ça rappelle peut-être des souvenirs...**


	40. Routine

**Plus que deux chapitres si je ne m'abuse. Enfin, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'avais dit que je m'arrêterai à 39 ou 40, donc je ne devrais pas m'avancer !**

**Rien à voir, mais pour tous ceux dont je suis les fics, j'ai (encore, mais est-ce utile de le préciser ?) des bugs internet, donc impossible de les laisser des reviews ! Je me rattraperais plus tard !**

**wyoming-jones :** Lily vient de mon imagination. … **Firesey :** j'ai droit aux fleurs ? … **Abva : **Lily ne fait pas que craquer l'équipe, hein ! … **PinkBluegreen : l**à je pense que tu ne feras pas de crise d'AIPM. **Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Maintenant j'ai une annonce à faire : J'AI FINI CETTE FIC ! J'ai mis le mot fin et il y a le happyend ! Et oui c'est fini (dans trois chapitres pour vous), et j'ai dépassé les quarante chapitres, je n'en reviens pas ! Surtout, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews ! D'ailleurs vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin ! Pas vrai ?**

**J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, pour me faire plaisir, que tous les lecteurs me laissent une review, même ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait (c'est pas grave !), je sais qu'il y en a. Je ne demande pas une par chapitre, parce que je crois que ce serait utopique (tout comme atteindre les 300 reviews). **

**Vraiment mille fois merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi. Lecteurs touchés par l'AIPM : Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! Et à tous et toutes : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 - Routine**

.

Lily dépose une bise sonore sur sa joue.

Elle passe ensuite les portes de l'école.

Tony se redresse.

Depuis hier soir, elle a un petit frère.

Il s'appelle Josh.

Et depuis hier soir également, elle habite avec lui.

Cela durera sans doute deux semaines grand maximum.

C'est autant de temps pour s'amuser.

Ils n'oublient pas l'école et le boulot pour autant.

Mais ce n'est pas indissociable.

.

Il monte en voiture.

Pouvoir conduire de nouveau sa Mustang est un plaisir.

Si on ajoute l'appart, son job et ses adieux à K, tout va pour le mieux.

Il a retrouvé une vie normale.

Enfin le mot normal ne s'applique pas vraiment à lui.

Disons qu'une routine quotidienne s'est installée.

Et c'est agréable.

.

Il a retenu la leçon de Diane.

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Il a de la répartie.

Toute forme de reproche reviendra à l'envoyeur puissance maximale.

Être insupportable dans ces cas là est autorisé.

Ce qui ne le change pas de ses habitudes.

Sauf que cette fois c'est pour son bien.

Personne ne lui dira d'arrêter, certainement pas l'équipe.

Les relations entre eux se sont grandement améliorées.

.

Ziva a repris part aux conversations.

Pour ce qui est de tous les deux, ce n'est pas encore le top.

Mais elle attend moins son approbation qu'avant.

.

D'un point de vue extérieur, rien n'a changé pour Gibbs.

Il est comme _avant_.

Lui sait que c'est faux.

La culpabilité s'est grandement atténuée.

Pour autant, il ne s'est pas pardonné.

Il faudra sans doute plusieurs semaines ou mois pour qu'il y arrive.

Même si ils ont rétabli une relation saine entre eux.

Il n'a eu droit à aucun slap alors qu'il en aurait mérité.

Il n'est plus "gentil" avec lui, ce qu'il apprécie.

Un Gibbs gentil n'est pas Gibbs, sauf pour Abby.

Mais, s'il a retrouvé son attitude habituelle, il fait attention quand il parle.

Il pèse ses mots à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas causant.

Certains jours on le croirait muet.

.

Pour tous les autres, c'est presque "normal".

Avec le temps la retenu et les hésitations qui sont encore monnaie courante disparaitront.

Il suffit de laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

.

Pour ce qui est de ce cher directeur Vance, c'est différent.

Hormis en cas d'absolu nécessité, il ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Et dans ce cas, il prend garde à ce qu'il dit.

Tony en est plutôt satisfait.

Moins il a de contact avec lui, mieux il se porte.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de chercher des idées pour lui pourrir la vie.

Tant que ça reste dans le cadre du travail.

Ses sœurs sont ravies de l'y aider.

Le trio lui prépare d'ailleurs une petite surprise.

Une histoire de souris, de tiroir et de papier.

C'est McGee qui va être content !

Cette fois, ce n'est pas lui la cible !


	41. Quarante deux

**Chapitre 41 - Quarante-deux**

.

- Alors ta journée ? demande Tony en refermant la porte de son appartement.

- Super ! s'exclame Lily. On a fait de la peinture. J'ai fait un dessin pour Maman !

- Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire. Tu vas l'appeler et on ira à l'hôpital demain après-midi. D'accord ?

- Il est où le téléphone ? répond-elle.

.

Il l'emmène dans le salon.

Il décroche son fixe et compose un numéro.

Il lui tend l'appareil dès qu'il entend décrocher.

.

- Allo Maman ?

.

Tony s'éloigne pour ranger quelques affaires.

Il la surveille du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle explique à grands renforts de gestes sa journée.

Lily fonctionne en son et en image, comme Abby.

Elles aiment parler avec les mains, dont une littéralement.

.

Lily vient de raccrocher quand on frappe à la porte.

Il part ouvrir.

.

- Abby ? s'étonne-t-il.

.

Elle entre sans répondre.

Elle se met ensuite en face de lui.

Elle ancre son regard dans le sien.

.

- Demain sept heure tapante chez Gibbs, déclare-t-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

- De quoi ?

- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il soit à l'heure Lily ! dit-elle à la petite.

- Promis !

- Abby ? réitère Tony. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Quarante-deux, répond-elle. Il y aura quarante deux bougies sur le gâteau.

.

Il se fige, comprenant soudain.

.

- Et n'essaye pas de renverser les rôles. On organise, tu profites ! C'est clair ?

- Je... oui ! Mais enfin pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

.

Sa mine décidée devient angoissée.

La lumière se fait dans son esprit.

.

- Abby, soupire-t-il, je n'allais pas dire non ni vous en vouloir !

- Mais...

- Mais, coupe-t-il, me rappeler que je vieilli de cette façon n'est pas très élégant !

.

Elle sourit.

.

- Préviens les autres que si j'en vois un s'en vouloir je le fous dehors, y compris Gibbs et même si c'est chez lui !

- Tony ! s'offusque-t-elle.

- Demain, c'est mon anniversaire, je décide ! Je compte passer une bonne journée, pas vous voir vous morfondre !

- Et ben moi je les empêcherai de faire la tête !

- Merci Lily !

- Tu restes manger ? demande-t-elle à Abby.

- S'il te plaît ! supplie Tony.

- D'accord ! répond-elle en souriant devant leurs regards de chien battu.

- Ouais ! s'écrie Lily.

- Je prépare et vous mettez la table, décide-t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Au fait, Abs, les souris vont bien ?


	42. Personne

**Et voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, le dernier aussi des quatre que j'ai écrit en vingt-quatre heure et qui manque un peu de relecture et de correction sans doute.**

**Encore une fois merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et bonne lecture !**

**Gwenetsi**

**PS : N'oubliez de me laissez un 'tit com à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous êtes parvenus jusque là, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 - Personne**

.

Tony lâche un soupire d'aise.

Enfoncé sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre, il est repu, épuisé également.

Il n'est pas le seul.

.

McGee est assis dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Il a rejoint le pays des rêves.

Abby l'a imité, blottie contre lui.

.

À sa droite, Lily s'est lovée dans les bras de Gibbs.

Elle lutte contre le sommeil.

Cependant la bataille est perdue d'avance.

Jethro fredonne doucement une berceuse qu'il chantait à Kelly à son âge.

Les paupières de l'enfant deviennent de plus en plus lourdes.

Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle s'endorme.

.

Ducky s'est allongé dans une des chambres il y a un moment.

Seule Ziva est toujours debout.

.

Il se lève en silence.

Il la rejoint.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il s'empare d'un torchon.

Ils rangent, sans bruit.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 13 septembre 2010.

Aujourd'hui, il a eu quarante-deux ans.

Aujourd'hui, il a passé une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

.

Il a bien senti à son arrivée que ses amis étaient mal à l'aise.

Étrangement, c'est Tim qui l'était le moins.

Lui qui rougit d'un rien.

.

Abby s'est rapidement reprise.

Avec Lily, elles ont su décoincer leurs compagnons.

Qui pourrait bien leur résister ?

.

Ce n'est pas seulement son anniversaire qu'ils ont fêté ce soir.

C'est l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle qu'ils ont célébré.

Rien de moins.

.

Abby lui a dit de souffler les bougies de son gâteau tout à l'heure.

Il s'est revu enfant quand il le faisait.

On peut dire ce qu'on veut, même à son âge c'est agréable.

Ses amis peuvent l'attester.

Il a insisté pour que tous s'y mettent.

Chacun a fait un vœu.

Il se doute qu'ils ont tous fait le même.

Ils souhaitent que l'extraordinaire famille qu'ils forment ne disparaisse jamais.

.

Il a reçu des cadeaux.

Il en avait un peu perdu l'habitude ce jour là.

Mais ça revient vite !

Il a eu des dvd bien sûr, mais aussi un roman de cape et d'épée, une chevalière qu'il porte au majeur droit et un collier.

.

Le pendentif en argent est attaché à son cou.

Il est formé par la lettre F qu'entoure un anneau.

Un F comme la famille qu'ils forment.

Un cercle qui n'a ni commencement ni fin comme leur unicité.

Un anneau sans aucun point plus faible qu'un autre comme les liens qui les unissent.

Un collier simple qui veut dire beaucoup.

.

Des soirées comme celle-ci il y en aura d'autre.

Elles seront différentes.

Elles seront identiques.

Ils seront ensemble.

Ils sont ensemble.

C'est l'essentiel.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Ils regagnent le salon.

Lily s'est endormie dans les bras de Gibbs.

Il s'est allongé sur le canapé, la petite contre lui.

Touts deux sont dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Tony et Ziva se sourient.

Ils ne restent plus qu'à les imiter.

Il reste une chambre de libre.

Ils ont déjà partagé un lit sans problème.

Ils peuvent bien recommencer.

.

Elle s'endort rapidement.

Il garde les yeux ouverts.

Il apprécie le calme et le silence qui règne dans la maison.

Ses doigts jouent avec son collier.

Ce geste deviendra vite une habitude.

.

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

Il est détendu.

Il est heureux.

Il a enfin trouvé sa place.

.

Personne ne viendra voir s'il va bien.

Personne ne viendra lui demander s'il veut parler.

Personne ne viendra, car personne n'en a besoin.

Personne n'ignore qu'il est heureux.

Personne n'ignore qu'il va bien.

Et surtout personne ne pourra changer cela.

Personne.

**FIN**

* * *

**Enfin presque...**

**Cette fic va du chapitre 1 au 42. **

**Les bonus sont les chapitre 43 à 45. **

**Et je fais une suite à cette histoire à partir du chapitre 46 ! Elle se passe deux ans plus tard. Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous là-bas !  
**


	43. Bonus : Le trio vs Vance

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien un bonus de _Personne_ sur ce qui est arrivé à Vance à cause de ou bien grâce à notre trio !**

**Il était prévu et plusieurs me l'ont demandé, mais je manquais d'inspiration. Finalement c'est revenu ! Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, le mieux est de lire. ^_^**

**Et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Le trio vs Vance**

.

Le directeur Leon Vance est un homme redouté au sein de son agence. La majeure partie du personnel le craint. Les têtes se rentrent dans les épaules à son approche, les discussions cessent, le travail se fait le plus sérieux possible... On peut dire qu'il fait peur.

Pourtant qui sait que lui aussi a peur de certains de ses agents ?

Cela paraît incroyable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Leon Vance a peur de deux personnes. Plus exactement il a peur de ce qu'elles peuvent lui faire. Il tremble chaque jour de découvrir une nouvelle (mauvaise) surprise à son encontre.

Qui sont ces deux héros respectés par tout le Navy Yard pour cette raison ?

Il s'agit des dénommés Abigail Sciuto et Anthony DiNozzo, Abby et Tony pour les intimes.

Ce duo de choc s'est entouré, malheureusement pour leur victime, de différents acteurs extérieurs pour remplir leur objectif : pourrir la vie du directeur.

Certains de leurs actes héroïques ont déjà été rapportés, certes seulement dans les grandes lignes, et ne seront pas développés ici.***** D'autres ne l'ont pas été.

Ainsi, vous allez trouver d'ici quelques lignes un court épisode de la vie du NC.I.S. et ses conséquences. Il est important de préciser avant cela que les problèmes informatiques récurrents de l'ordinateur du directeur ne seront pas de nouveau abordés.*****

Voici maintenant ce qui est arrivé jeudi dernier, au matin, au Naval Criminal Investigative Service.

Leon Vance venait d'arriver à 7h45 précise. Les bureaux commençaient tout juste à se remplir. Il fut soulagé en constatant l'absence de l'agent DiNozzo. La journée commençait bien.

Il salua sa secrétaire et s'informa des nouvelles du jour. Il confirma la visioconférence de 17h avec l'O.P.S. de Los Angeles tout en prenant son courrier. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un café puis pénétra dans son bureau.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil de cuir avec un soulagement visible. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème depuis son départ la veille au soir. La journée s'annonçait calme pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Il se mit à la tâche de consulter ses mails et différents courriers. Il passa plusieurs coup de fils pour confirmer des rendez-vous et en prévoir d'autres. Il jeta un œil aux informations sur ZNN tout en signant quelques documents. Il termina de lire les dossiers et les rapports sur son bureau avant de les ranger sur une étagère. Il s'occupa de la paperasserie habituelle et des papiers administratifs sans rencontrer de problème.

Satisfait du travail effectué durant ces deux premières heures, il se laissa aller contre son dossier. Il demanda un nouveau café et se permit quelques instants de laisser aller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un gobelet fumant était déposé devant lui ainsi que de nouveaux dossiers. Il entreprit de siroter sa boisson tout en feuilletant les documents. Il comprit que ceux-ci l'occuperaient le reste de la matinée et sans doute une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Sans quitter les feuilles des yeux, son café toujours à la main, il entreprit d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut à sa droite pour s'emparer d'une liasse de feuillets à l'entête de l'agence. Il avait à peine mis la main dedans qu'il la retira avec un cri de douleur et maudit l'agrafeuse oubliée là. Il se redressa brusquement en lâchant son gobelet dont le liquide se répandit sur l'intégralité du bureau en bois, imbibant les documents secrets défenses qu'il lisait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il jura sans se retenir et laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le café bouillant traverser le pantalon de son costume à mille dollars.

Sa tenue était fichue, les documents sans aucun doute irrécupérables et sa bonne humeur envolée.

Il jeta un regard au tiroir et son contenu coupable de cet acte regrettable. Il écarquilla les yeux et le tira entièrement. Son visage ahuri se transforma aussitôt en moue colérique pour ne pas dire furieuse.

- DINOZZO ! hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

L'intéressé releva la tête à l'entente de son nom alors qu'il pianotait sur son ordinateur. Tous les regards de l'étage étaient braqués sur lui.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! anticipa-t-il.

Gibbs s'avança vers lui le visage impénétrable.

- DiNozzo ?

- Je te jure, Gibbs, je n'y suis pour rien.

Son patron ne bougea pas.

- Tu peux vérifier, je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-haut depuis deux jours !

Convaincu, le chef d'équipe regagna sa place, sachant toute fois qu'il n'était pas totalement étranger à la rage de son supérieur.

Tony décrocha son téléphone alors que Leon Vance apparaissait à la rambarde rouge de colère.

- Allô Abby ? Tu regardes ?

-DINOZZO ! tonna de nouveau le directeur. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Tony soupira.

- Je te laisse, Abs, l'homme sans cœur m'appelle.

Il raccrocha et se leva.

- Tony, demanda Ziva, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien.

- Je reformule, qu'est-ce-qu'elles ont fait sur _ton_ idée ?

Il répondit à sa collègue par un immense sourire.

Il montait les escaliers lorsque les deux autres membres du trio infernal dont il faisait partie débarquèrent dans l'open space.

Abby affichait un air radieux qui fit soupirer Gibbs de dépit.

- Abby, qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?

La jeune femme échangea un regard conspirateur avec l'enfant à ses côtés. Lily se chargea finalement de répondre en posant une nouvelle question.

- Tu crois qu'il aime les animaux ?

Dans son bureau, Leon Vance indiquait du doigt le tiroir cause de ses problèmes à l'agent sous les ordres qu'il ne supportait pas.

Tony s'avança l'air de ne pas comprendre. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand il découvrit les véritables responsables du problème. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur et récupéra les trois fautives ayant élu domicile dans les papiers du NCIS.

Le directeur ne décolérait pas.

Assise au bureau de Tony, Abby refusait de répondre aux questions de ses amis sur la colère de Vance. La voix de ce dernier commença alors à retentir dans tout l'espace et apporta des réponses.

- Des souris, hurlait-il, des souris dans mon bureau !

Lily décocha un sourire magnifique aux adultes.

- Je crois qu'il aime pas les souris blanches. C'est dommage, elles se plaisaient bien dans le tiroir.

* * *

*** **Si vous êtes intéressés, allez lire _Une journée avec l'agent McGee_. Il est dans le recueil _Les petites histoires du NCIS_.

**OS de bonus plus humoristique qu'autre chose, mais j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment. Bien évidemment, votre avis m'intéresse !**


	44. Bonus : Du temps

**Je suppose que découvrir un bonus sur cette fic depuis le temps qu'elle est terminée doit vous surprendre. Pourtant, vous ne rêvez pas, il y en a bien un !**

**A la question « Pourquoi ? », je répondrai « PBG ». Vous pouvez la remercier de remettre régulièrement _Personne_ sur le tapis et de vouloir des bonus. J'ai relu toute la fic et j'ai décidé d'en faire un !**

**Ma Plus Grande Fan, je te le dédie ce bonus ! Il est pour toi ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Du temps**

.

Gibbs laisse tomber ses clés sur le buffet. Le bruit du métal sur le bois ne l'atteint pas, comme chaque fois qu'il accomplit ce geste depuis plusieurs semaines. D'un geste, il retire sa veste et l'envoie les rejoindre. Il avance ensuite vers la porte donnant sur le sous-sol. Son pas est lourd, mesuré. Sa tête reste obstinément braquée vers le bas. Il semble porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Les marches craquent alors qu'il les descend. Sa main gauche sur la rambarde paraît lui être un soutient plus que nécessaire. Elle permet à un homme ayant perdu le sens de l'équilibre de se maintenir debout. Il n'est pourtant plus depuis longtemps un enfant qui ne sait pas marcher. Cependant, il en voyait un il y a une heure encore. C'est pour cette raison qu'il peine à rester droit. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il rejoint rapidement son établi. Ses outils sont parfaitement rangés. Ils n'attendent que leur propriétaire pour sortir de leur étui et se mettre au travail. D'ordinaire, ils ne prennent pas autant de repos. Voilà des jours et des jours qu'ils n'ont pas fait connaissance avec le bois. Leur maître n'est pas disposé à cela.

.

Lentement, avec des gestes calculés, l'ancien marine attrape un petit bocal de verre. Il y verse le liquide ambré d'une bouteille comme il en a l'habitude. Il le fait tourner, fasciné par sa couleur et ses reflets. C'est étrange la façon dont la lumière s'y reflète, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il repose le verre improvisé sans avaler une gorgée du breuvage. Il n'en a pas envie. Ce serait revenir dans le quotidien. Il n'y est plus depuis trois semaines déjà.

.

Il cherche des yeux un tabouret. Son regard en profite pour naviguer sur ce qui se trouve dans l'espace, ce qui manque aussi.

Ses paupières se ferment. En proie à des souvenirs, l'homme peine à refaire surface.

.

Enfin, il se retrouve assis. Ses iris d'un azur clair, presque acier, se posent sur le verre et le liquide ambré. Il en avale une gorgée cette fois.

Il savoure l'alcool et son goût si particulier. Il ne boit pas souvent et toujours pour une raison précise. Jamais il ne se soûle. Voilà même bien longtemps que cela ne lui est pas arrivé. Quel serait l'intérêt d'ailleurs ?

Oublier ? lui dit une petite voix. Oui, il pourrait. Mais après ? Après, ce serait le pire des réveils, autant par ce qui lui reviendrait en mémoire que par le mal de tête qu'il ne manquerait pas de récolter. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne veut pas oublier. Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Pourquoi pas, répond sa conscience. Non, il ne le veut pas.

.

Ses doigts jouent avec le petit récipient de verre. Il n'est pas encore vide. Il ne le sera pas tout de suite. Il lui faut d'abord tenter de reprendre contenance ou, au moins, un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

Être assis lui permet de ne plus tanguer. Physiquement, il ne peut plus s'effondrer. Psychologiquement en revanche...

.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Tony. C'est agent spécial du NCIS, comme lui, un de ses hommes, un membre de son équipe.

Plus que ça même, jusqu'à il y a peu.

Tony. Un prénom, quatre lettres, le résumé de sa vie actuellement.

Un homme, un agent, un ami, un...

.

Il secoue la tête.

Non, il n'est rien pour lui.

Il n'est plus rien depuis qu'il est dans le coma.

Depuis qu'il _sait._

_._

Un enfant qui ne sait pas marcher.

C'est comme ça qu'il se définissait il y a quelques minutes.

C'est comme ça qu'il définit le jeune homme sur ce lit d'hôpital.

C'est comme ça et pas autrement qu'il peut, _doit_ parler du gamin dans le coma à qui il a fait tant de mal.

C'est un enfant alors que c'est un adulte. Étrange cette phrase, elle résume pourtant bien le personnage. Et puis, c'est ainsi qu'il le considère, comme un enfant.

.

Il voudrait dire _son_ enfant, mais ce serait mentir. Bien sûr, par le sang, il ne l'est pas. Il ne le sera jamais. Un homme tient déjà cette place. Il lui en veut pour ça alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison.

Il n'a jamais eu de fils. Il pensait, il croyait qu'_il_ pourrait le devenir, qu'il était peut-être. À présent, il espère seulement qu'il pourra se l'imaginer.

Parce qu'il est dans le coma.

Parce qu'il refuse de vivre.

Parce qu'il se sent responsable de cela.

Parce qu'il l'est en partie.

.

Il repose le verre.

Le bruit d'une voiture passant dans la rue lui fait relever la tête. La lumière entre par les lucarnes pour éclairer le vaste espace où il se trouve. Il est tôt encore. Ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi. Il voudrait que ce soit déjà le soir. Ainsi, il pourrait se laisser emporter par le sommeil et oublier comment ils en sont tous arrivés là. Ce serait bien, mais cela n'arrivera pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

.

Des flashs. Ils occupent de nouveau ses pensées. Ils passent vite, très vite, mais pas encore assez pour pouvoir les ignorer. Ils sont le rappel douloureux de ce qu'il vit, lui comme les autres.

Comment a-t-il pu agir de la sorte ?

Voilà une question qui le tourmente sans cesse. Il ne pensait pas cela possible. Son comportement...

Les mots de Diane reviennent à sa mémoire. Leur véracité est plus dure que tout. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de la situation. Cela n'arrange rien.

Il plonge sa tête entre ses mains. Il est perdu.

.

Tony. C'est lui la clé de l'histoire. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sortir de ses pensées. Il peut le faire quitter ce cauchemar. Il peut aussi l'y enfoncer encore plus.

Qu'il se réveille, qu'il parte pour l'autre monde, il décidera dans son sort. Et lui, il attend. Il ne peut faire que ça, attendre. Il espère qu'il en aura la force.

Tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Il n'a aucune prise dessus. Il ne contrôle rien. Il est à la merci d'un homme entre la vie et la mort. Cela ne le gêne pas. Plus grand chose ne l'atteint ces temps-ci.

Du temps, c'est tout ce dont il s'agit pour lui. Du temps et rien d'autre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


	45. Bonus : Il était lui

**Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. PBG m'a fait un beau cadeau avec ses sms de _Instants de vie._ La seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit ensuite c'est : écrire. Et voilà le résultat, un OS bonus de _Personne._ Car la seule chose qui me venait en tête les mains sur le clavier, c'était _ça_.**

* * *

**Il était lui**

.

Ce n'était pas toujours évident.

De vivre.

De paraître.

D'être tout simplement.

.

Ce n'était pas évident parce que la solitude était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il profite pleinement de la présence de ses amis.

.

Pourtant il les aimait.

Pourtant la vie sans eux n'avait aucune saveur.

Pourtant ils étaient toujours là pour lui.

.

Mais il n'était pas eux.

Il était lui.

Il n'était pas apparence.

Il était pensée.

.

Il était tout ce qu'ils ignoraient.

Il était être complexe qu'aucun être sur Terre ne pouvait comprendre.

Il était humain.

Il était homme.

Il était lui.

Et nul ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

.

Pas parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas.

Pas parce qu'il les en empêchait.

Juste parce que savoir tout d'un être était impossible.

Juste parce qu'entrer dans sa tête n'était pas possible

.

Il était lui.

Cela voulait tout dire.

Il était lui.

Et pourtant il était autre.

.

À jouer avec les apparences, on se perd.

À afficher une image, on oublie.

On perd ses repères.

On oublie qui on est.

.

Il avait quitté le chemin pendant longtemps.

Celui où tout est simple.

Celui où l'unité prime.

.

Puis il avait quitté l'autre.

Celui du désordre.

Celui de la solitude.

.

Il avait réappris l'essentiel.

Il avait oublié eux.

Il avait oublié vous.

Il avait pensé nous.

.

Il avait retrouvé la voie.

La bonne.

La vraie.

La seule qui valait le coup.

.

Il l'avait retrouvé mais il lui arrivait de la perdre.

Parfois.

De temps en temps.

.

Il la perdait même quand tout allait bien.

Même quand tout était au mieux.

.

Il ne la quittait jamais longtemps.

Parce qu'ils étaient là.

Parce qu'il avait retrouvé la voie.

.

Mais il la quittait tout de même.

Pas contre eux.

Pas par désespoir.

Pas par peur.

Pas par tristesse.

.

Il la quittait parce qu'il était lui.

Il la quittait parce que même les plus beaux jours de sa vie il restait lui.

Il n'était pas apparence.

Il était lui.

.

Il était cette part sombre et solitaire.

Il était cette part chair et lumineuse.

Il était cette part solitude malgré tout.

Il était lui.

.

Alors son regard s'égara vers elles.

Ailleurs.

Alors les étoiles l'apaisèrent.

Encore.

Alors il les oublia tous.

Solitaire.

Alors il sourit.

Heureux.

.

Qu'importe le bruit à ses côtés.

Qu'importe les rires et la joie qu'ils dégageaient.

Qu'importe cette année de plus qu'il avait.

Il restait lui.

.

Il restait ce solitaire qui leur avait fait peur.

Il restait cet homme en marge de tout.

Il restait lui.

Il était lui.

Et ça, personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever.

Personne.

* * *

**Review ?**


	46. Partie II : Lily - Bientôt

**Je l'ai annoncé sur **_**Presque**_**, en voici la preuve aujourd'hui. Je fais une suite à ****_Personne_ ****!**

**Alors, non, les relations dans l'équipe ne vont pas revenir à ce qu'elles étaient au début de l'histoire. Je ne vois pas où serait l'intérêt. De quoi cette suite va-t-elle donc parler ? Je vous laisse la surprise !**

**PBG, Amy, je crois que vous méritez bien que je vous dédicace ce chapitre ! Sans vous, il n'existerait pas. ^^  
**

**A noter : cette suite est au passé, pas au présent comme le reste de la fic (bonus exceptés).  
**

* * *

**Partie II - Lily**

.

**46 – Bientôt**

.

Tony posa sa main sur la vitre.

Elle était glaciale.

Il faisait froid à l'extérieur.

Très froid.

.

La lumière de l'appartement était éteinte.

Le chauffage coupé.

Il faisait aussi froid à l'intérieur.

Trop froid.

.

Son regard s'égara sur les meubles recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici.

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

.

Il soupira.

Posa son front sur le verre.

Perdu.

.

Il ne savait plus ou il en était.

Trois semaines que cela durait.

Enfin, il croyait.

Il ne savait plus.

.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se redressa.

Et se dégagea doucement.

.

Il gagna la chambre.

Sa chambre.

.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il ferma ses paupières, serra les poings.

Tendu.

.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

Seulement elle.

.

De nouveau, il sentit sa main.

Il se retourna.

.

Deux regards douloureux se rencontrèrent.

L'un plus que l'autre.

.

- On va la retrouver, murmura Ziva.

.

Il voulait la croire.

Vraiment.

.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur ses affaires.

.

Lily...

.

- Quand ? souffla-t-il la gorge nouée à l'Israélienne.

- Bientôt.

.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Mais il n'aurait pas plus.

Il n'aurait pas mieux.

.

Elle l'attira dans ses bras.

Il se laissa faire.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Il s'accrocha à elle comme si elle allait disparaître.

.

Les larmes ne coulèrent pas.

Il n'en avait pas versé une seule depuis que c'était arrivé.

Il aurait dû.

Sans doute.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

.

Trois semaines que sa vie était redevenu un enfer.

Trois semaines qu'il avait cessé de vivre.

Trois semaines qu'il n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Trois semaines que Lily avait disparu.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Qui me suit dans cette aventure ?**


	47. La magicienne

**Que d'enthousiasme dans vos reviews, chers lecteurs. Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Merci !  
**

**diiane : **C'est horrible, mais ça finira bien. Promis !**  
**

**Angy : **Tu as tout relu ? Waouh ! Sans mettre de com ? Sniff. Bon, je te pardonne parce que ta review du dernier chap' était super.

**kendy : **Je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir. Donc oui, y a la suite !

**Qu'est devenue Lily ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Une chose est sûre, je suis toujours adepte des fins heureuses. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**47 – ****La magicienne**

.

Lily.

Elle était celle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie.

Plus que ça même, elle était celle qui l'avait fait revenir parmi les vivants.

Elle lui avait permis de retrouver sa famille.

Sans elle, il ne serait plus là.

Sans elle, les liens entre eux tous ne seraient plus que cendres éparpillées au vent.

.

Lily.

C'était une petite brunette de huit ans aux yeux azur.

Des billes magnétiques dans lesquelles on se perdait facilement.

La source d'un pouvoir un peu magique dont elle commençait à peine à prendre conscience.

.

Lily, c'était aussi une voix fluette qui lui avait fait quitter des songes lointains pour une réalité à ré-apprivoiser.

Pour une vie à reconstruire.

C'était une petite sœur pour lui malgré les trois décennies et demie qui les séparaient.

Une grande sœur pour le petit Josh, un garçonnet au pouvoir identique que son père et sa sœur.

Les iris d'un bleu profond étaient du_ made in Stevens_ quand il y réfléchissait.

.

Lily, c'était tout ça.

Et plus encore !

.

Elle était celle qu'il prenait la moitié des vacances et un weekend sur deux.

Elle était celle qui le ramenait dans le droit chemin quand il longeait le vide qu'il avait si longtemps parcouru.

Elle était l'ange gardien que tout être rêve d'avoir.

La personne qui avait changé sa vie.

Une petite magicienne.

_Sa_ magicienne.

.

Pour les autres, c'était différent.

Elle était une fille, une sœur, une amie, une présence...

Elle était énormément pour eux aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas comme lui.

Ça ne le serait jamais.

.

Les gens ne jalousaient pas leur relation.

Il ne jalousait pas non plus les leurs.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

Ce n'était pas comparable.

.

Ses parents l'avaient compris.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Ils étaient comme elle.

Magiciens.

Formidables.

.

Il se disait parfois qu'il exagérait les choses.

Que sa vision de la réalité était faussée par son vécu.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et tous le savaient.

.

Lily.

Tony.

Deux prénoms.

Quatre lettres.

Une en commun.

Un tout étonnant.

Unique.

Magique.

.

Mais tout ça avait disparu.

Leur belle histoire n'était qu'un souvenir.

Tout s'était envolé il y a trois semaines.

.

Personne n'avait compris.

C'était arrivé comme ça.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Et puis il était seul.

.

Il avait cherché.

Longtemps.

Il avait passé au crible chaque centimètre du parc d'attraction.

Il avait interrogé toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu.

Il avait fait le maximum.

Eux aussi.

.

L'équipe, il n'avait pas tardé à l'appeler.

Les parents de la fillette, c'était venu plus tard.

Quand il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

.

Un instant, il se détournait pour attraper la peluche gagnée.

Un coup d'œil plus tard, elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

En une seconde, elle s'était évaporée.

Trois semaines passées, ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée.

.

Ils n'avaient aucune piste.

Aucun indice.

Aucun suspect.

.

Ils n'avaient personne pour les renseigner.

Et lui personne vers qui se tourner.

Parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

Parce qu'il refusait leur soutient.

Et parce que seul le retour de Lily lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

* * *

**Yep, c'est court. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mieux en ce moment. Ça vous plaît quand même ?**


	48. Se retrouver

**Reviewers, vous êtes les meilleurs !  
**

**Angy : **Tu vas savoir où elle est dans ce chap', enfin presque. Tu sais que tes coms sont _trop_ bien ?

**Aujourd'hui, quelques nouvelles de Lily !**

* * *

**48 – Se retrouver**

.

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

C'était sombre.

Froid aussi.

Lugubre surtout.

.

Et elle n'aimait pas ce qui était lugubre.

.

Tony lui avait expliqué ce mot.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

.

Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était la couleur.

La chaleur.

La lumière.

La joie de vivre.

.

Mais pas le lugubre.

C'était nul le lugubre.

Et puis c'était moche.

.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était moche.

.

En plus, la pièce était toute petite.

Ils disaient que c'était à sa taille.

Elle n'était pas d'accord.

Mais ils étaient bêtes.

Alors ils ne le comprenaient pas qu'elle avait raison.

.

Elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle maison.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas une maison.

Mais ça aussi ils ne le comprenaient pas.

.

Ça l'agaçait qu'ils soient aussi stupides.

Mais elle espérait que ça pourrait l'aider à s'échapper.

Si Tony ne la retrouvait pas avant.

.

Elle avait confiance en son grand frère.

Il la retrouverait.

.

C'était le plus fort.

Le meilleur de tous les grands frères de la Terre.

Elle savait qu'il viendrait la chercher.

.

Mais elle ne savait pas quand.

Et puis il n'était pas très doué pour se repérer.

Il était un peu comme Jimmy.

Il se perdait facilement.

.

Alors il fallait que ce soit elle qui s'en aille d'ici.

Comme ça il verrait qu'elle était une grande.

Et il serait fier d'elle.

Encore plus fier que d'habitude.

.

Il ferait alors un grand sourire.

Celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Et à Ziva parfois.

Mais ça ne comptait pas.

Ziva c'était Ziva.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

.

Ensuite il lui ferait un bisou sur le front.

Comme avant de dormir.

Il la féliciterait.

Puis il dirait qu'il fallait fêter ça.

Et il lui ferait une surprise.

.

Elle adorait ses surprises.

Elles étaient toujours géniales.

Ils passaient de supers moments.

.

De toute façon, ils passaient toujours de supers moments.

Parce que c'était lui le meilleur.

Même que ses copains étaient un peu jaloux.

Mais jamais très longtemps puisque c'était des copains.

.

Ils lui manquaient depuis qu'elle était là.

Comme ses parents.

Et ses frères.

.

Mais elle savait qu'elle les retrouverait bientôt.

Parce qu'elle allait partir d'ici.

.

Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve.

Et puis Tony avait besoin d'elle.

Même s'il ne le disait pas.

.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne soin de lui.

Parce qu'il pouvait redevenir malheureux si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Et ça pouvait mal finir.

Elle l'avait bien compris en écoutant sa famille.

Même si eux ne savaient pas qu'elle avait entendu.

Enfin sauf Ziva.

Mais elle ce n'était pas pareil.

En plus, elle lui avait expliquée plein de choses.

.

Elle savait qu'elle devait le retrouver.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir malheureux.

.

C'était arrivé une fois.

Ils regardaient un dessin animé.

Dumbo.

.

- _C'est ça, amusez-vous ! Moquez-vous de lui ! Profitez puisque il est faible ! On a l'habitude,_ avait dit Tim la souris aux corbeaux.

- On a l'habitude, avait répété Tony. _J'_ai l'habitude.

.

Elle lui avait tapé la tête quand il avait dit ça.

Quand il faisait des bêtises, Gibbs faisait toujours ça.

Et sa phrase c'était une bêtise.

.

Elle avait mis du temps à le faire rire ensuite.

Même si elle avait réussi.

.

Il avait eu mal.

Et elle s'en était voulu.

.

Elle ne voulait plus que ça arrive.

Elle voulait que ses yeux pétillent.

Qu'il lui offre son sourire.

En fait, elle voulait simplement qu'il soit heureux.

.

Alors elle guettait chaque visite des méchants quand ils amenaient à manger.

Elle ne s'occupait pas de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils le sachent de toute manière.

Elle attendait.

* * *

**Lily ne se laisse pas abattre. Ça vous rassure ou pas du tout ?**

**Dumbo :** Si j'en ai parlé ce n'est pas par hasard, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne l'avais pas revu récemment. Plus déprimant que ce Disney, je doute que ce soit possible. On y retrouve le thème développé dans cette fic : l'exclusion.


	49. Lui

**MERCI pour vos commentaires ! Mention spéciale à pucinette qui relit toute la fic en reviewant une partie des chapitres de nouveau.**

**Angy : ***tend un parapluie à la revieweuse* Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes du mal. Je tiens à tes coms. Oui, cette démarche est intéressée. *sourire d'ange*

**Myria Clara Tonks :** Merci pour la mise en alerte. J'attends ton com !

**Je profite de la présentation du chapitre pour passer un message à mes plus grandes fans. PBG, Pline, je veux du McNozzo dans TB ! Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais il me faut ma dose ! Parce que vous n'imaginez pas à quoi j'en suis rendue pour compenser le manque ! **

**D'ailleurs, chers lecteurs, si vous voulez vous plaindre du chapitre qui suit, c'est à elles qu'il faut s'adresser.**

**A savoir : **Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas repérer, mais Lily n'a plus six ans, elle en a huit. Cette suite se passe deux ans après la précédente histoire. **  
**

* * *

**49 – Lui**

.

- Arrête ! supplia-t-il.

.

Un mot.

Un ordre.

Rapidement dissipé par le vent.

.

- Ne fais pas ça ! implora-t-il encore.

.

Quatre mots cette fois.

Et le même résultat.

.

- Tony ! cria Timothy en le ceinturant. Arrête !

.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Les poings rencontraient toujours le miroir.

Encore et encore.

.

- Ça suffit ! tonna-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec en arrière.

.

Sous la poigne de l'informaticien, il recula.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

Son regard se riva sur l'image fractionnée que lui renvoyait la glace brisée.

.

Disloqué était son reflet.

Disloquée était son âme.

Et il n'avait rien pour rassembler les différents morceaux.

Si jamais il en avait eu envie.

.

Goutte par goutte, le sans coula au sol.

Chacune était appel à l'aide.

Chacune était souffrance.

.

Ses phalanges meurtries n'étaient plus que douleur.

Mais la douleur physique n'était rien face à la douleur intérieure.

Comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

.

Son impuissance lui revint avec force.

Ses poings s'élevèrent prêts à frapper à nouveau.

Des bras serrant son torse l'en empêchèrent.

.

- Ça suffit ! répéta McGee d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

.

Il tenta de se dégager.

Il devait frapper.

Il devait frapper encore.

Il le devait.

.

- Tu te fais du mal !

.

Il n'en avait cure.

.

- Lily ne serait pas d'accord !

.

Ça en revanche, il s'en souciait.

.

Lily.

Ce nom le toucha en plein cœur.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains en même temps qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

.

Il avait quitté Ziva sans un mot.

Pour se réfugier au NCIS.

Là où on ne le trouverait pas.

Car les douches n'étaient que rarement visitées à deux heures du matin.

.

Il n'aurait pas dû être seul.

Il le savait.

C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait dérapé.

.

Mais Tim était arrivé.

À temps.

Comme toujours.

.

Même Gibbs ne faisait pas mieux.

Mais c'était différent avec le patron.

Il n'arrivait pas penser comme lui.

Pas quand il était dans cet état.

Alors il arrivait toujours après la bataille.

.

Ce n'était pas comme son Bleu.

Mais Tim avait un net avantage sur les autres.

Il allait bien quand tous allaient mal.

Il avait appris à réagir.

À _le_ gérer.

Et il avait fini par connaître tous ses refuges.

Découverts seul quand il ne les lui avait pas dit.

.

- Tony, murmura le jeune homme, c'est fini maintenant.

.

À travers l'un des multiples éclats du miroir, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

.

- Tim... souffla-t-il perdu alors que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

- Je suis là.

.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

_Il_ l'avait prévu.

.

Doucement, il l'accompagna au sol.

Il le serra davantage contre lui.

Pour le rassurer.

Pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en silence.

Emportant avec elles tout ce qu'il avait retenu ces dernières semaines.

.

Tim se prononça pas un mot.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il se contenta d'attendre.

Le laissant tout évacuer.

Se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas exploser plus tôt.

.

Mais Tony DiNozzo restait une énigme.

Sa préférée.

Un grand frère qu'il devait partager avec Lily.

Un homme qui le protégeait toujours.

Mais qui avait aussi ses faiblesses.

Qui lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour fraternel en lui permettant de les connaître.

Et de l'aider à y faire face.

* * *

**L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de crise d'AIPM causée par ce chapitre.**

**Mais attend impatiemment vos avis !**


	50. Éloignés

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre était terrible. AIPMique quoi. ^_^  
**

**Pline, PBG :** Alors ce McNozzo sur TB, c'en est où ?

**Angy :** Je ne me lasserai jamais de tes reviews, ni des coms en général. Je te confirme, pour la suite tu crois au père Noël ! On va revoir Lily bientôt, mais pour l'instant on reste sur du McNozzo. Pas trop déçue ? Parce que... *désigne les objets métalliques* enfin tu vois quoi ! Au fait, tu as un compte ff ?

**Pour la longueur de ce chapitre (et des autres en général d'ailleurs), je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Et si je ne fais pas plus long, c'est aussi parce que ça perdrait en qualité. Après, si voulez quand même plus long mais moins bien, ça peut s'arranger.**

**Aujourd'hui, on reste sur du McNozzo. Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

**50 – Éloignés**

.

Ils restèrent longtemps au sol.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais il était trop tôt pour qu'ils se séparent.

Tony avait besoin de lui.

Même si jamais il ne lui dirait à haute voix.

.

Tim se fichait qu'il ne lui parle pas.

Les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois avaient plus de valeur que tous les mots du monde.

Il était heureux qu'il soit là.

Soulagé aussi.

Et tellement d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait expliciter.

.

C'était toujours étrange de voir l'Italien si fragile.

Cette vulnérabilité, il pensait même parfois l'avoir imaginée.

C'était simplement à l'opposé de l'image qu'il renvoyait habituellement.

C'était une part de lui qu'il dissimulait le plus souvent.

.

Mais il arrivait qu'ils la discernent.

Parce qu'il l'avait voulu.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus la cacher.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre elle était le témoignage de sa confiance en eux.

Car il ne s'éclipsait pas quand son masque était ôté.

Il restait.

Il leur laissait le loisir de découvrir une autre facette de lui-même.

Et cela voulait tout dire.

.

Alors Tim resta immobile le temps qu'il se calme.

Il ne bougea pas quand il se laissa aller contre lui.

Il attendit simplement que les larmes cessent de couler.

Il attendit ensuite que son compagnon se redresse légèrement pour s'écarter.

C'était comme un signal entre eux.

.

Sans un mot, il se plaça face à lui.

Ils étaient toujours assis sur le carrelage.

Ils ne le quitteraient pas tout de suite.

.

Il saisit tour à tour ses mains dans les siennes.

Prenant garde à ne pas toucher les chairs ouvertes.

Comme si elles étaient de cristal.

Analysant la gravité de leur état.

Sans jamais croiser le regard de leur propriétaire.

.

Il souffla doucement une fois son examen terminé.

Soulagé.

Il était arrivé à temps.

.

- Tu as besoin de soin, dit-il ensuite.

- Ducky ? questionna l'agent dans un souffle.

.

Tim acquiesça.

C'était dans son antre qu'il trouverait de quoi le soigner.

Et seul le docteur pourrait s'en occuper correctement.

.

Tony soupira.

Il était trop tôt pour le réveiller.

L'informaticien osa un sourire.

.

- Il est déjà réveillé, tu sais.

.

Cette fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

L'un cherchait des explications.

L'autre les détenait.

.

- Ziva n'a pas appelé que moi quand tu es parti.

- Oh !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a seulement joint Ducky.

- Pas Gibbs ?

- Elle s'est doutée que tu n'aurais pas envie de le voir et que Ducky aurait du travail. Elle te connaît bien.

.

Il baissa la tête.

Mal à l'aise.

.

- Il va m'en vouloir.

- Non. Il comprend.

.

Tony n'était pas convaincu.

Depuis la disparition de Lily, il battait froid Gibbs.

Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il comprenne.

.

C'était simple pourtant.

Gibbs avait perdu une fille.

Tony avait perdu une sœur.

Le premier comprenait la douleur du second.

Le plus jeune ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans les yeux du plus vieux.

.

Le patron pensait à Kelly en voyant la détresse de son agent.

L'agent voyait la douleur dans le regard de son patron dans ces moments là.

Et il ne la supportait pas.

.

Alors il se tenait éloigné de Gibbs.

Un peu.

Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à endurer _ça._

.

Ils avaient tous compris.

Ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

Lui, si.

.

Tim en avait de nouveau la preuve.

Tony ne comprenait pas que Gibbs accepte la situation.

C'était pourtant la seule solution pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

.

Il espérait qu'ils retrouveraient Lily rapidement.

Car cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Et pas seulement à cause de Gibbs.

Le sang sur le sol était plus inquiétant qu'un simple éloignement entre les deux hommes.

.

- Tu as le sens du timing, reprit Tony sans quitter ses mains des yeux en attirant son attention. Tu es arrivé vite.

- Gibbs et Ziva ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir exploser les records de vitesse.

- Il n'y avait personne sur la route, pas vrai ?

- Très peu, concéda Tim.

.

Son compagnon eut enfin un véritable sourire.

.

- Aucun commentaire, Tony !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je te dis que non !

.

Tim esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre la joute verbale.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, Tony restait Tony.

Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de son trajet de cette nuit.

En même temps, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes plus que ça.

C'était même le contraire !

* * *

**On termine sur une note plus légère. Ça vous plaît ?**

* * *

**Opération Secret Santa 2012**

**Chaque lecteur qui le souhaite choisit un ou deux auteurs et lui/leurs poste des reviews (sur n'importe quel sujet) en anonyme jusqu'à Noël.**

Une option a été ajoutée à ce principe : l'auteur fait une proposition sur son identité et lui offre un one shot ou un drabble en cas d'échec. Donc, chers lecteurs, foncez jouer les Santa avec les différents auteurs ! Si vous débrouillez bien, vous aurez votre OS !

Pour ma part, j'ai décidé d'arranger cette option à ma façon. Je ne ferai sans doute pas de proposition à Noël (à un ou deux jours près selon ma connexion internet), mais j'offrirai un OS ou un drabble à chaque Secret Santa qui se sera prêté au jeu. Donc, si vous faîtes ça bien (et j'insiste là-dessus), vous aurez un cadeau au pied du sapin NCIS.


	51. Partir

**MERCI pour les 400 reviews !  
**

**DN, Lady A, Angy, WJ, Amy, pucinette, Pline,PBG :** merci pour vos coms ! McNozzo power, moi je dis. ^_^ Pas le temps de m'attarder aujourd'hui, mais je pense fort à vous et j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce chapitre consacré à Lily.

**Puck le lutin, SS et SS Da :** Trois Secret Santa, youhou !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**51 – Partir**

.

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle étendit son corps au maximum.

Le souffle court, ses doigts étaient braqués vers le haut du mur.

Elle devait atteindre le retrait avant de perdre l'équilibre.

L'empilement des cageots de bois qu'elle avait trouvé ne supporterait pas son poids longtemps.

Si jamais elle ne tombait pas avant.

.

Il y eut des bruits de pas au loin.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

L'adrénaline occulta sa peur.

Elle sauta.

.

Ce n'était pas un grand saut.

Mais il suffit pour combler l'espace qui lui manquait.

Ses doigts crochetèrent le bord du ciment.

L'échelle improvisée s'effondra.

Les pas se rapprochaient

.

Muée par une énergie dont elle ignorait la source, elle tira sur ses bras.

Ses baskets ripèrent sur le mur graveleux.

Elle retint un cri et persista.

Le caoutchouc finit par accrocher les grains de la matière.

Tirant, poussant, elle se hissa sur le rebord de trente centimètres que faisait le mur.

Juste devant la lucarne.

.

C'était le chemin vers la liberté.

Vers sa famille.

Ses amis.

Tony.

.

Elle avait quitté sa _maison_.

Elle avait forcé le passage quand l'idiot était venu.

Et elle avait couru.

.

Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs.

Beaucoup de portes aussi.

Elle ne savait pas où aller.

Et puis elle l'avait trouvée.

.

C'était une pièce grande comme le salon chez elle.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de tapisserie jaune sur les murs.

Ni rien qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait.

C'était des cartons, des cageots de bois, des sacs, des seaux, des cailloux...

Et tout un tas de choses comme sur un chantier.

Elle avait même vu un casque pour se protéger.

.

Elle avait fermé la porte.

Elle l'avait coincé avec la seule chaise qu'elle avait trouvée.

Comme il le lui avait enseigné.

Et puis elle avait rassemblé tout ce qui lui semblait solide contre le mur.

Terminant par les cageots sur lesquels elle était grimpée.

.

La lucarne ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir.

Elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait tenté de la casser.

Mais les méchants allaient arriver.

Elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle avait grimpé.

.

Elle aurait dû avoir peur.

Sauf qu'elle savait quoi faire.

Un genou et une main sur le bord, l'autre jambe dans le vide, elle était instable.

Mais suffisamment pour chercher la pierre dans sa poche.

Celle dont elle s'était déjà servie pour briser la fenêtre.

Sans succès.

.

Elle voyait maintenant que ça n'avait toutefois pas été vain.

Elle distinguait les éclats sur le verre.

Elle serra son poing sur le morceau de granit.

Et frappa de toute ses forces comme Tony le lui avait appris.

.

Le verre se brisa.

Elle frappa encore pour enlever les derniers morceaux accrochés au cadre de bois.

La lucarne était suffisamment grande.

Son travail était achevé.

Elle passa dehors.

* * *

**Yep, déjà fini. Un avis ?**


	52. Se calmer

**Bonne année ! Je retrouve enfin internet, voici donc la suite de l'histoire ! Et grand merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Amy :** Magique, vrai ?

**DN :** On parle de Lily, bien sûr qu'elle est forte ! Surtout avec Tony en prof.

**Angy :** Lily mérite au moins une statue pour ça. Tony aussi. Et toi également. J'ai cru mourir de bonheur quand j'ai découvert les reviews sur mes fics fictionpress. Moi qui pensais justement à supprimer celles où il y en avait pas ! Au fait, tu as lu les Psychotiques ?

**PBG :** Je ne connais pas cette danse. C'est quoi les pas ?

**Lady A :** C'est la réincarnation de McGyver.

**pucinette :** Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle ! *tend un doudou Gabby tout neuf pour se faire pardonner* Des nouvelles arrivent très vite.

**WJ :** *appelle Queen* On ne meurt pas en lisant mes chapitres. Non mais !

**Pline :** Je te rassure, Superlily ne se fera pas rattraper ! En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre...

**Erika :** Les menaces n'ont servi à rien pour que je poste, ah ah ! *jette tout de même un regard inquiet sur le dinosaure* Il va pas se mettre à chanter, hein ? HEIN ?

**NOM DE CODE S-S :** Qui c'est ?

**Et maintenant, la suite !**

* * *

**52 – Se calmer**

.

Il ne prononça pas un mot.

Ducky pansa ses mains en faisant la conversation.

Parfois relayé par Timothy.

Mais jamais par lui.

Il resta obstinément silencieux tout le temps que cela dura.

.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Il ne cessait de fixer ses mains enrubannées.

Il ne réagissait pas.

Il semblait s'être de nouveau coupé du monde.

.

Tim posa sa main sur son épaule.

Il l'appela une fois.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Mais il n'avait aucune réaction.

.

L'informaticien devenait plus tendu à chaque seconde.

Le légiste aussi.

Les souvenirs se superposaient à l'image du jeune homme.

Si jamais il s'était renfermé sur lui-même...

.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il enfin.

.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Soulagés.

.

- Tony...

- Ça va, Tim, assura-t-il en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tony !

- Je ne ferai pas de bêtises, promis.

.

Mais cela ne le convainquit qu'à moitié.

Alors il voulut l'arrêter.

Une main se posa sur son bras.

.

- Ducky...

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, assura le légiste alors que Tony franchissait le seuil de la salle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est de Tony qu'il s'agit ! J'ai toutes les raisons d'être inquiet !

- Ça ira, il a seulement besoin d'être seul.

.

Tony.

Seul.

Les deux mots n'allaient pas ensemble.

C'était dangereux.

Beaucoup trop dangereux.

.

- Il doit faire le point.

- Sur quoi ? Il a craqué, je ne vois pas...

- Justement. Il faut qu'il rassemble ses idées. La douleur l'égare. Il doit prendre le temps de se poser.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ?

.

Ducky considéra les linges écarlates sur la table.

Tony avait mis toute sa force dans ses coups.

Sans doute même que le miroir s'était brisé dès le premier.

La réponse était donc simple.

.

- Il est épuisé. Il ne fera pas de bêtises.

.

o

.

C'était toujours étrange de déambuler dans le NCIS en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il n'y avait pratiquement jamais personne.

Tony savait qu'il croiserait les gardiens à l'entrée s'il voulait partir.

Mais ce n'était pas encore son intention.

Quant à ceux qui faisaient leur ronde...

Les éviter était une seconde nature.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il commença à s'apaiser.

Les murs oppressants de l'agence étaient loin.

Il respirait mieux.

.

Ce n'était pas une histoire de claustrophobie.

Il n'avait jamais eu ce problème.

C'était simplement par l'aura qu'ils dégageaient.

Ce à quoi ils étaient associés aussi.

Un tout qui n'aidait pas à le calmer quand il était dans cet état.

.

Il prit de longues et calmes inspirations.

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

Il se sentit mieux.

.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il devait quitter l'enceinte de l'agence.

Ce qui ne lui prit guère de temps.

Il se retrouva vite à déambuler dans les rues.

Sans cesse plus loin du miroir brisé.

.

La ville se reposait.

Plus calme que jamais.

Mais encore suffisamment animée pour ne pas la prendre comme ville fantôme.

.

Il stoppa sa marche à la lueur d'un lampadaire.

Il examina ses mains bandées sous toutes les coutures.

Il savait qu'avoir évacué tout ce qu'il gardait depuis des semaines lui avait fait du bien.

Il savait aussi que la façon dont il l'avait fait n'était pas la meilleure.

Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui irradiait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts le problème.

Certainement pas la glace brisée non plus.

Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était le handicap qui était désormais le sien.

Il ne pourrait pas aider à retrouver Lily correctement maintenant.

.

Il s'en voulait.

S'il avait pensé à elle plus tôt, ses mains auraient toujours été intactes.

Il aurait pu les utiliser comme avant pour faire son travail.

Pour _la_ retrouver.

.

Il jura.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Comment ferait-il si...

.

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

Il ne le quittait jamais.

Même s'il était souvent en vibreur quand il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Jamais il ne l'éteignait.

McGee ou Abby l'auraient tué avant que Gibbs s'en charge si ça avait été le cas.

C'était quand même le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de le retrouver quand il faisait une fugue comme cette nuit.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le mot fugue.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait bien de cela.

.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

Tim avait dû la brancher lorsque Ducky le soignait.

Excellente initiative pour réussir à le joindre.

Si ce n'était son absence totale d'envie de répondre.

.

Il souffla en l'attrapant dans la poche de sa veste.

Dépité.

Il devait répondre.

C'était la règle.

Même pour demander qu'on lui foute la paix.

.

Il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

Il était trois heures passées.

C'était inquiétant.

.

Il décrocha rapidement.

En proie à un terrible sentiment.

.

- Tony ! entendit-il.

.

Il crut s'effondrer en reconnaissant sa voix.

Le lampadaire fut salutaire pour qu'il ne rencontre pas le sol.

.

- Lily...

* * *

**Et là, je vous confirme que c'est "à suivre". Donc on ne fait pas de crises d'AIPM et on range les haches, je vous prie.**


	53. Retrouvailles

**Bon, après une semaine de folie et quelque jours sans internet, voilà enfin la suite de l'histoire avec les retrouvailles de Tony et Lily !  
**

**Vous ne ferez pas d'AIPM aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une promesse à Pline : pas de crise avec le nouveau chapitre. Donc, ça ira. ****Et vous remarquerez que j'ai fait plus long que d'habitude. ^_^**  


**Angy : **J'ai même pas eu peur d'abord ! Et j'ai vraiment failli mourir de bonheur en voyant que tu avais commenté TOUS les épisodes des _Psychotiques_ ! Plus de 100 reviews sur cette série d'histoires ! Je t'aime ! Au fait, un nouvel épisode est en projet, mais je ne peux pas te donner de date (je te préviendrai lors du postage d'un chapitre ou par mp si tu te crées un compte. Non, je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire comique. Lou sait nager mais était vexé qu'Irio et Bolti aient appris à Nila à nager. Diala n'est pas une lumière, donc ça explique le démontage du moteur (avec Rico, ils font la paire). Effectivement il y avait un hommage à Batman, même avant ce zod (le nom apparaît dans une histoire antérieure). Je suis soulagée de voir que tu n'es pas partie en courant en voyant les délires que c'était. Tu pourras rapidement constater que les _Notes de frais_ du NCIS sont dans la même lignée. *sert très fort Angy dans ses bras* Je suis tellement contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice sur les _Psychotiques_. MERCI !**  
**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire !  
**

* * *

**53 – Retrouvailles**

.

C'était son prénom à lui.

Mais c'était sa voix à elle.

Et il était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente à cause de ça.

.

Prononcer son nom fut automatique.

Irréfléchi également.

Il laissait transparaître la surprise de l'avoir au téléphone.

Le soulagement d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Et plus simplement le bonheur de l'entendre.

.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps.

Il était complètement perdu.

Ce n'était guère brillant avant que le portable sonne.

C'était pire à présent.

.

- Tony !

.

Sa voix le sortit du fouillis de ses pensées.

Elle capta de nouveau son attention.

Elle lui fit redresser la tête et s'éloigner du lampadaire.

Elle lui insuffla un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle énergie.

Et confirma la seule chose dont rêvait l'équipe à son propos depuis des semaines.

Avec son coup de fil, il recommençait à vivre.

.

- Lily, où es-tu ?

.

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça.

Mais les automatismes revenaient.

On ne cessait jamais d'être un agent.

Gibbs le lui avait dit.

.

- Je suis dans le bus.

.

La réponse le cloua sur place.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses.

Mais certainement pas à ça.

.

- Dans le bus ? répéta-t-il interdit.

- Oui, répondit la petite.

- Mais où étais-tu avant ?

- Je sais pas. Mais c'était moche ! Et puis j'aimais pas les méchants. Ils étaient stupides. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Après j'ai couru. J'ai trouvé un arrêt de bus. J'avais pas de sous, mais le chauffeur a accepté de m'emmener.

- T'emmener jusqu'où ?

- Ben jusqu'au NCIS !

- Au...

- Il avait pas de passagers. Il est gentil, tu sais. Il a bien voulu me prêter son téléphone pour que je t'appelle.

.

C'était... surréaliste !

.

- Il dit qu'on arrive bientôt.

.

Et lui qui était parti de l'agence...

.

- Lily, attends dans le bus que j'arrive.

- T'es où ?

- Je suis...

.

Bonne question !

Où était-il ?

Il détailla rapidement la rue.

Et énonça à haute voix l'endroit où il supposait être.

.

- Jeff dit qu'on arrive par ce côté, reprit Lily après avoir rapporté ses paroles au chauffeur. Il va s'arrêter là.

.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Tout juste essaya-t-il.

.

- Lily...

.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Qu'il ne savait de toute manière pas comment terminer.

.

- J'ai hâte de te voir ! Tu m'as manquée !

- Moi aussi, Lily, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, tu m'as manqué.

- T'as pas fait de bêtises quand j'étais pas là, hein ?

- Je... hésita-t-il le regard vissé sur sa main libre.

- Tony ! reprocha l'enfant aussitôt.

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

.

Il la devina secouer la tête, pas du tout convaincue.

.

- Bon, de toute façon je serai bientôt là.

.

Il fixa le bout de la rue.

Celui par lequel elle allait arriver.

.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi j'irais pas bien ?

- Des gens t'ont enlever Lily.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, mais ils étaient pas trop méchants, juste bêtes.

- Ils t'ont bien traitée ?

- J'avais un matelas pour dormir, énuméra-t-elle, un duvet, des livres, un lavabo et même des toilettes. Mais c'était tout petit et puis très triste.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils enlevée, Lily ?

- Je sais pas. Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés.

.

Un bus tourna dans la rue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si c'était le bon.

La voix de Lily explosa dans ses oreilles.

.

- Je te vois !

.

Sa main s'abaissa.

Bien qu'ébloui par les phares, il ne quitta pas le véhicule des yeux.

Il finit par s'arrêter.

Au plus près du lampadaire.

De lui.

.

Enfin il distingua le conducteur.

C'était un homme de son âge.

Une barbe mangeait la moitié de son visage.

Les manches de sa chemise blanche était relevées jusqu'au coude.

Il le vit lâcher une main pour récupérer un portable tendu par une autre bien plus petite.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il rangea le sien dans sa poche.

.

Et puis son regard tomba enfin sur Lily.

Elle était vêtue comme le jour de sa disparition.

Elle portait un t-shirt d'un bleu fluo et un jean.

Des baskets usées chaussaient ses pieds.

Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Quand on ne voyait pas ses yeux, c'était eux qui accrochaient le regard.

Ils étaient magnifiques avec ces boucles et d'une longueur impressionnante.

Lily était une petite fille très jolie.

Elle ferait chavirer bien des cœurs dans quelques années.

.

La porte du car s'ouvrit.

Elle se retourna.

Et il se noya dans ses yeux azur.

.

- Tony ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son visage se fendait d'un immense sourire.

.

Il eut à peine le temps d'écarter les bras.

Elle se jeta contre lui.

Tout fatigue envolée, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle éclata de rire.

.

Il la serra ensuite contre lui.

Puis s'arrêta pour la détailler.

Elle semblait aller bien.

Le chauffeur le lui confirma.

.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, ce petit ange est en pleine forme.

.

Il avait eu le trajet pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle était pleine d'énergie.

Bien plus que n'importe qui en plein milieu de la nuit.

.

- J'aurais besoin de vous parler, dit Tony en repassant en mode agent.

- Je m'en doutais alors j'ai donné mes coordonnées à la petite. J'ai aussi mis l'endroit où je l'ai prise en stop. Je passerai en fin d'après-midi au NCIS vous raconter ça.

- Entendu.

- Je vais reprendre mon service. À bientôt, petit ange. C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée.

.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et referma la porte du bus.

Ils ne le quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la rue.

.

Lily reporta ensuite son attention sur lui.

Il la regardait tendrement.

.

- Petite sœur...

.

Elle le connaissait bien.

Elle savait quoi faire.

.

- Je suis là maintenant, dit-elle. Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller.

.

Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

Ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

.

- Je suis fier de toi, Lily.

.

Elle sourit davantage.

Puis bisa sa joue.

Et sauta au sol.

.

D'autorité, elle s'empara de sa main gauche.

Elle serra très peu sa prise en constatant un bandage.

Il l'imita quand elle se mit à marcher.

.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es fait ça.

- Lily ! voulut-il objecter.

- Pas de mais, c'est moi qui décide. Et puis j'espère que tu as ce qui faut à ton bureau.

- Ce qu'il faut ?

.

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

Elle leva un instant les yeux au ciel.

.

- Tu piques ! reprocha-t-elle. T'es pas rasé !

.

Tony éclata de rire.

* * *

**Alors ?  
**


	54. Il ne comprenait pas

**C'est officiel, j'ai renoncé à vous faire des suites rapidement. Mais vous en aurez une toutes les semaines au moins !**

**Merci pour vos coms sur le précédent chapitre ! ****La barbe de Tony... toute une histoire ! Je devais y revenir avec ces retrouvailles, c'était obligé !**  


**Angy : **Dernière fois que je te réponds ici, non ? Oui, tu peux faire un câlin au chauffeur. Mais pourquoi un autre enfant devrait obligatoirement être enlevé ? Et merci pour les coms sur les_ Portes Ouvertes _! Oh, un truc à savoir, un nouvel épisode des _Psychotiques_ est en cours d'écriture. ^^

**Pour ce chapitre, en écrivant les deux premières phrases, je ne pensais vraiment pas faire la suite de _Personne_. Mais les mots venaient tous seuls et je ne pouvais que m'en servir pour vous faire le nouveau chapitre. Alors laissez-vous porter par les mots comme ça a été le cas pour moi. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Il ne comprenait pas**

.

Il le regardait faire sans vraiment le voir.

Sans vraiment comprendre.

Ses yeux papillonnaient.

Peinaient à se fixer sur quelque chose.

.

Il ne comprenait pas l'agitation autour de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il était dans la rue il y avait une minute encore.

Mais maintenant...

.

Il y avait du bruit autour de lui.

Beaucoup de bruit.

Des cris.

Des larmes aussi.

Et puis du sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi sa veste était-elle imbibée de rouge ?

Pourquoi était-il allongé au sol ?

Pourquoi avait-il si froid ?

.

- Tony !

.

C'était son prénom qu'_il _prononçait.

Lui, le patron.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Le muet accro à la caféine.

.

Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

Et puis qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait là ?

Où étaient-ils ?

.

- TONY !

.

Un autre cri.

Plus fort cette fois.

Plus strident également.

Une voix aiguë.

Différente.

_Sa_ voix.

.

Lily.

Il la reconnaissait maintenant.

C'était ses deux grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

C'était ses larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage et goûtaient sur le sien.

C'était sa petite sœur au-dessus de lui.

.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

Elle ne devait pas être triste.

Jamais.

C'était à lui de s'en assurer.

Et puis il n'y avait pas de raison de toute façon.

N'est-ce-pas ?

.

De nouveaux cris.

Des respirations saccadées.

Des débits de paroles rapides.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

.

Il savait simplement qu'il avait froid.

De plus en plus froid.

Et puis il était fatigué.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi cette nuit.

Tient, on était toujours la nuit d'ailleurs.

.

Mais où était-il ?

Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

.

Il essayait de se souvenir.

Vraiment, il y mettait toute sa volonté.

Mais il était si fatigué...

.

- Tony, reste avec moi !

.

Il comprit cette fois.

Cette phrase, il l'avait comprise.

Il était soulagé.

Il avait peur d'avoir un problème.

Quoiqu'il devait y en avoir un pour que Gibbs lui dise ça.

C'était bizarre comme phrase tout de même.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il ne pouvait pas même.

Son corps semblait statufié.

C'était étrange.

.

- Ça va aller, assura Gibbs encore. Les secours arrivent. Accroche-toi !

.

Chacune de ses phrases avait un sens.

Il ne voyait cependant pas pourquoi elles lui étaient adressées.

.

- Gibbs...

.

Il voulait lui poser une question.

C'était tout juste s'il avait réussi à prononcer son nom.

Il se sentait si faible.

Il détestait ça.

Et puis il avait mal.

Horriblement mal.

.

- Je suis là, Tony, murmura son aîné.

.

Il voyait bien qu'il était là.

C'était stupide comme réponse.

Il était à côté de lui.

Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre.

Son ventre si rouge...

.

- Qu'est-ce...

.

Gibbs ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout.

.

- On t'a tiré dessus, tu es blessé. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

.

Il se souvenait maintenant.

Il avait retrouvé Lily.

Ils revenaient au NCIS.

Il avait vu Gibbs sur le trottoir une fois l'entrée en vue.

Sa gorge s'était serrée.

La main de Lily aussi.

Et il avait décidé de ne plus l'éviter.

.

Il se rappelait un crissement de pneus.

Il s'était retourné.

Elle s'était retrouvée derrière lui.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait sauvée.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait été blessé.

.

Il ignorait combien de tirs il y avait eu.

Beaucoup, c'était sûr.

Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu autant de sang.

Et Tim n'aurait pas aidé Gibbs pour endiguer ce flot ininterrompu qui jaillissait de son corps.

.

Il se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.

Le Bleu était à sa gauche.

Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche.

C'était amusant de le voir ainsi.

Il était tellement focalisé sur son torse écarlate qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Il ne le voyait pas lui.

Il ne voyait pas ce que disait son regard.

Il devait le lui dire.

.

- Tim...

.

Il n'arriva pas à terminer.

Mais il capta son attention.

Et il s'en voulut.

Jamais il n'avait vu Tim dans cet état.

Jamais.

.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Tony. Tu vas voir. Les secours arrivent. Tu entends ?

.

Il cligna des yeux pour signifier oui.

À la vérité, il n'entendait rien.

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire.

Ça lui aurait fait davantage de peine.

Il ne voulait pas le voir plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'était suffisamment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le rassurer.

.

- Tony, t'endors pas !

.

Il ouvrit des paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermées.

Cela lui demanda une dépense d'énergie énorme.

Il savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Les gens n'avaient pas de mal à ouvrir les yeux d'habitude.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus de mal à les garder ouverts.

.

Sauf lui.

Lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il essayait.

Mais il échouait.

Ses yeux se fermaient à chaque fois.

Lily l'appelait encore.

Alors il les rouvrait.

Pour finir inexorablement par les refermer.

.

- Tony ! supplia l'enfant.

Il aurait voulu la rassurer elle aussi.

Lui expliquer qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire un geste aussi simple.

Il l'aurait fait s'il avait encore eu des forces.

.

À la place, il laissa le noir l'envelopper davantage.

Et la fatigue l'emporter.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance de rester.

Après tout, il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

**AIPM peut-être ?**

**Ou review tout simplement.  
**


	55. Inertie

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Queen m'en veut depuis le dernier chapitre. Une histoire de crises d'AIPM apparemment. J'ai pas compris. *grand sourire*  
**

**Cello-no-Tenshi : **Merci pour la mise en fav' d'_Alem_ (c'est rarissime, alors crois-moi quand je dis que ça me fait chaud au coeur) ! Merci également de suivre _Personne_ ! J'espère que tu commenteras un de ces jours. Et si ton portable est toujours aussi récalcitrant, utilise la méthode de Gibbs qui a fait ses preuves : menace le avec une batte de baseball !

**Encore merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**55 – Inertie**

.

Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Pas une seule seconde.

Elle restait inerte.

Depuis des heures.

.

Ils avaient cherché à la faire réagir.

En douceur.

Elle n'avait pas bronché.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

.

Assise sur le sol.

Dos au mur.

Les bras enserrant ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Les yeux fermés.

Les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Elle n'avait pas bougée.

Pas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Pas depuis qu'on les faisait patienter dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

.

Il était tôt.

Le jour allait paraître.

Et ils attendaient toujours.

Comme cela avait été le cas deux ans auparavant.

.

Tout leur rappelait _avant_.

Même nombre de balles.

Même hôpital.

Même médecin.

.

Sauf que Lily était là cette fois.

Prostrée contre le mur.

Semblant ignorée qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Qu'ils étaient là.

Pas seulement eux, l'équipe.

Eux, ses parents aussi.

Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

.

Gibbs ne la quittait pas du regard.

Il peinait à assimiler la situation.

Il avait l'habitude de gérer les choses d'habitude.

Mais c'était la première fois que Tony mourrait dans ses bras.

.

Il était revenu après son arrêt cardiaque.

Stupéfiant les urgentistes.

Les étonnant encore en ouvrant un bref instant les yeux.

Il les avait surpris eux de tenir.

Il l'avait choqué lui d'être un instant parti.

.

Tony, il l'avait vu blessé.

Il l'avait même vu dangereusement proche de la mort.

Plusieurs fois.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait vu mourir.

Et il ne s'en remettait pas.

.

Il revoyait Lily hurler.

Déjà il ne respirait plus.

Déjà son cœur s'était arrêté.

.

Il n'avait pas eu à le faire repartir.

Les médecins s'en étaient chargés.

Il était revenu.

Mais le mal était fait.

L'image de son agent inerte sur le sol ne quittait plus ses yeux.

Qu'importe où il posait le regard.

.

Il comprenait maintenant.

Ce que Tony avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il s'était noyé.

Il imaginait aussi son ressenti lorsqu'il avait dû choisir entre Maddie et lui.

Et cela le bouleversait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

.

Bizarrement, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à encaisser.

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie.

Pourtant seuls les autres semblaient tenir le coup.

Eux seuls avaient l'air serein.

.

Tim acceptait l'idée que son meilleur ami ait rencontré la mort quelques secondes.

Lily aussi.

Les autres avaient qu'entendu ce qu'ils leur avaient rapporté.

Leurs réactions avaient été identiques.

Ils étaient inquiets.

Mais pas autant que lui l'était.

Et qu'il soit mort un instant ne paraissait pas leur poser problème.

.

Lui, il cherchait à retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Comme c'était le cas d'habitude.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Pas seulement à cause de la mort de Tony.

Pas seulement parce qu'ils attendaient toujours de ses nouvelles.

Mais aussi car Lily restait inerte sur le sol.

.

La place de la petite fille n'était pas ici.

Du moins était-ce son premier avis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un regard suffisamment équivoque pour qu'il ne suggère plus cette idée.

.

L'arrivée des parents avait été dans ce sens.

L'inertie avait succédé au plaisir des retrouvailles.

Et ils avaient compris.

Cela le dépassait totalement.

Les Stevens avait compris la réaction de leur fille.

Ils l'avaient même trouvé normale.

.

Face à son regard interrogatif, l'homme à la queue de cheval s'était contenté de lui sourire.

Pendant que sa compagne leur confiait leur fille.

Demandant simplement de les prévenir quand ils auraient des nouvelles.

.

Il peinait à trouver une cohérence à la situation.

Charlie Stevens avait alors posé une main sur son épaule.

De son regard aussi envoûtant que celui de Lily, il avait soufflé « Ça ira ».

Et Gibbs l'avait cru.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il l'avait cru.

Mais les iris azur avaient des pouvoirs insoupçonnés.

.

Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à la situation.

Pas plus qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il savait en revanche que tout irait bien.

Que Tony s'en sortirait.

Pas parce que c'était toujours comme ça.

Mais parce que le magicien le lui avait dit.

Et qu'il l'avait cru.

* * *

**Plus cool que le dernier ce chapitre, non ?  
**

* * *

******Actu : **Pour ceux qui suivent leurs aventures, sachez qu'un nouvel épisode des _Psychotiques_ est en ligne. Lien sur mon profil.**  
**


	56. Revivre

**Je suis fière de moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté deux chapitres de _Personne_ dans la même semaine !  
**

**Et puis je suis admirative devant vous, lecteurs, de continuer à suivre cette histoire, de la commenter... merci !  
**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir des nouvelles de Tony, un peu de Tibbs aussi.  
**

* * *

**56 – Revivre**

.

Tony allait s'en sortir.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour les médecins, il allait s'en sortir.

Et, _lui,_ il allait revivre.

.

Gibbs posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

C'était étrange de le voir immobile.

Silencieux également.

.

Il n'était pas habitué à ça.

Même il y a deux ans il ne s'était pas fait à cette idée.

Pourtant l'agent avait alors passé un mois et demi dans le coma.

.

Il souffla doucement.

Faisant disparaître le poids qui avait pesé sur ses épaules.

Celui ce ces longues heures d'angoisse.

.

Depuis l'annonce du praticien, il se sentait mieux.

Vraiment mieux.

Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Certains avaient choisi de prendre du repos.

Les autres cherchaient déjà à attraper les coupables.

.

C'était Ziva qui avait pris les choses en mains.

Plutôt que d'attendre inutilement à l'hôpital, elle avait décidé de commencer l'enquête.

Abby l'avait suivie.

Pas eux.

.

Lui, il était en pilotage automatique.

Il n'aurait été d'aucune aide.

Si jamais il avait accepté de quitter l'hôpital.

.

Ducky avait besoin de repos.

Il n'était plus tout jeune.

Il avait des antécédents suffisant pour ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Les Stevens l'avaient raccompagné chez lui.

.

McGee savait que les filles s'en sortiraient sans lui.

Il n'était de toute façon pas en état de les aider.

Gibbs se demandait même comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

Il refusait toute proposition de repos.

Ses vêtements tâchés de sang faisaient écho aux siens.

La nuit avait été trop chargée pour qu'il réussisse à fermer un œil.

Il refusait de quitter l'endroit sans avoir eu des nouvelles de Tony.

Sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux aussi.

Et puis il tenait à veiller sur Lily.

Ainsi que sur _lui._

Même si Gibbs ne voyait pas pourquoi son agent devait le surveiller.

Mais il était loin d'être objectif et pas suffisamment alerte pour y comprendre quelque chose.

.

o

.

Trois balles.

Tony s'était _encore_ pris trois balles.

Sauf qu'aucun gilet ne les avait empêchées d'atteindre son corps cette fois.

Et que trois en pleine poitrine n'avaient pas de quoi réjouir.

.

Pourtant, Tony avait survécu.

Aux tirs.

À l'opération.

Et il allait s'en sortir.

C'était une certitude.

Pour lui du moins.

Car K et les autres ne tenaient pas le même discours optimiste.

Ils étaient au contraire tout en réserve.

Il se foutait des médecins et de leurs avis.

Il savait qu'il avait raison.

Son fi... agent allait s'en tirer.

.

Lily aussi en était convaincue.

Elle l'avait de toute façon prévenue qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en aller.

Avant de s'endormir contre lui.

.

Timothy l'avait imitée dans l'autre fauteuil de la pièce.

Rejoignant les bras de Morphée quelques secondes après avoir fermé les yeux.

Après s'être assuré que son grand frère allait bien.

.

Jethro sourit.

La relation fraternelle entre ses deux agents le stupéfiait toujours.

Que Tony accepte de se livrer à Tim était surréaliste.

Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans.

Certes, il comprenait.

Mais il ne trouvait pas pour autant la situation normale.

C'était de Tony et Tim qu'on parlait tout de même.

Si la situation avait été inversée, là il aurait compris.

.

o

.

Le bruit des machines avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il savait qu'il imiterait les deux dormeurs bientôt.

Mais il avait une chose à faire avant.

Deux en réalité.

.

Il devait appeler Diane.

Lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Lily.

Que Tony allait mieux à ce sujet.

Mais qu'il était à l'hôpital.

En espérant ne pas devenir sourd lorsqu'elle exigerait des explications.

.

Mais il devrait d'abord appeler DiNozzo Senior avant de s'occuper d'elle.

C'était tout de même le père de Tony.

Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps.

Un peu comme Jackson et lui.

Alors il savait qu'il devait prévenir le New-yorkais.

Qu'il devinait attendre son coup de fil depuis des heures.

.

Ducky l'avait joint pour lui annoncé que son fils était à l'hôpital.

Ce qui était tout à fait normal quand il y réfléchissait.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu vexé par le geste du légiste.

Lequel avait eu un sourire compréhensif en devinant sa jalousie.

Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il enviait Senior et la place qui était la sienne dans la vie de Tony.

.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas à se soucier de tout ça.

Il n'était pas en état pour.

Et ça ne le regardait pas.

Il avait son père et lui dans sa vie.

C'était la seule chose importante à ses yeux.

Ça et l'avoir éviter, lui, ces dernières semaines.

Ce qui était terminé maintenant.

Enfin.

.

Lily remua légèrement.

Se calant mieux contre son grand frère.

Gibbs sortit de ses pensées.

.

Il attrapa son portable.

Le fit tourner dans sa main.

Soupira en cherchant le courage de les appeler.

Se tourna vivement quand la voix de K retentit.

.

- Pas de portable ici, agent Gibbs, répéta le médecin. Si vous voulez téléphoner avec un cellulaire, c'est hors de ce service.

.

Mécaniquement, il acquiesça.

Sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre.

.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta K avec un sourire, il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Vous avez le temps.

.

Gibbs ne bougea pas.

.

- Et puis je suis à côté, termina le docteur. Il ne risque rien.

.

Le chef d'équipe rangea son téléphone.

.

- Merci, dit-il.

.

K haussa les épaules.

C'était normal.

C'était son travail.

Et puis il aimait bien ce patient.

Le pire qu'il ait sans doute jamais eu dans son service.

Pour cette raison, il savait qu'il devait profiter de l'instant.

Le mot calme n'existerait plus à son réveil.

Il le savait, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? De Gibbs et ses pensées ? Du retour de K ?  
**

******A savoir sur l'histoire :** cette partie sera moins longue que la première. Deux raisons : un, je n'ai guère de temps pour écrire en ce moment et ça ne va, hélas, pas aller en s'arrangeant ; deux, j'ai commencé à faire une adaptation de _Personne_ sans l'univers NCIS et travailler en même temps sur les deux "versions" est contre-productif. Donc, j'espère finir "rapidement" cette fic pour pouvoir me consacrer à l'autre entièrement.


	57. Le pourquoi des choses

**Vous êtes géniaux, je ne le dirai jamais assez !**

**Lady A :** Merci !

**Pline : **Publiée, c'est vite dit, on en est loin ! D'abord faut que je l'écrive, ensuite que j'ai le courage de l'envoyer et enfin que ce soit accepté. Bref, tu vas devoir apprendre à aimer le mot patience et croire aux miracles. ^^'

**Rosa :** C'est tout à fait ça, il faut juste régler deux trois trucs et c'est bon.

**WJ :** Je ne cesserai jamais de te raconter des histoires, petite sœur. Du mois tant que tu me supporteras. ;-)

**Angy : **Et moi pas le courage de répondre par mp. Alors, non, pas de pensées de Tony dans ce chapitre, on reste sur Gibbs. Mais elles vont revenir, juré !

**Rose :** Tony ne peut pas mourir, c'est le commandement six du TBC.

**Mini :** Victoire si cette suite te plaît ! Parce que ce n'est jamais évident de faire adhérer les lecteurs à des suites non prévues. Et cette fic est d'un genre particulier quand même. On aime ou on n'aime pas, je crois.

**PBG :** K est le médecin qui s'est occupé de Tony deux ans auparavant (cf chap' 23). Je me doutais que le Tibbs te plairait, il revient dans ce chapitre rien que pour toi ! C'est bien simple avec cette histoire, le Tibbs, c'est pour PBG, le Tiva c'est pour Amy.

**pucinette :** Eh bien tant mieux alors ! Ça m'évite d'être menacée par des objets tranchants.

**Dans le chapitre du jour, Senior entre en scène, on suit de nouveau les pensées de Gibbs et Tim a un éclair de génie.**

* * *

**57 – Le pourquoi des choses**

.

- Pourquoi ?

.

Ce n'était qu'un mot.

Qu'une question.

Il lui étreignit le cœur.

Le pressa dans un étau.

Lui fit mal.

Lui coupa le souffle.

Et l'empêcha de répondre.

.

- Pourquoi, Gibbs ? répéta Senior sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

.

Il avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte.

Énonçant une vérité.

Un mystère également.

.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi on avait tiré sur Tony.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi on avait enlevé Lily.

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

.

Étrangement, le New-yorkais sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

La tendresse dans ses yeux se disputait à l'inquiétude pour le jeune homme.

Gibbs avait l'impression d'étouffer.

.

C'était toujours comme ça avec son agent.

Il ne réfléchissait plus correctement.

Tout ses sentiments semblaient amplifiés.

Jusqu'à en devenir ingérables.

.

Ce n'était comme ça qu'avec DiNozzo.

Même s'il n'était pas le seul qu'il considérait comme un de ses enfants.

Mais il y avait de grandes différences entre eux et lui.

Car Tony avait encore un de ses parents.

Car il se retrouvait souvent à l'hôpital.

Car il attirait simplement plus d'ennuis que tous les autres réunis.

Car il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop à son goût à cause de ça.

Et car il était le seul à avoir renoncé à vivre deux ans plus tôt.

.

Tony, ce n'était pas comme les autres.

Ça ne le serait jamais.

Tout était « plus » avec lui.

Plus inquiétant.

Plus problématique.

DiNozzoïque en somme.

.

Alors ses émotions à lui suivaient la logique.

Il était plus inquiet pour l'agent.

Il avait plus peur pour lui que pour les autres.

.

Mais il ne l'aimait en revanche pas davantage.

Car on n'aime pas un de ses enfants plus qu'un autre.

Pas quand on s'appelle Leroy Jethro Gibbs en tout cas.

.

Senior se baissa.

Embrassa la tempe de son fils.

Gibbs dut se retenir de fermer les poings.

C'était toujours pareil quand il était en ville.

Il était jaloux.

Plus jaloux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ce qui lui valait bien des railleries de Ducky à ce sujet.

Dans ces moments là il détestait son vieil ami.

Ce qui ne faisait sourire le légiste que davantage.

.

- Quand doit-il se réveiller ? questionna Senior.

- Bientôt.

.

Cette fois, c'était Tim qui avait répondu.

Émergeant pour cela d'un sommeil profond qui lui avait permis de récupérer.

Physiquement et moralement.

Avant de jeter un œil à sa montre et de faire un rapide calcul.

.

- Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis là depuis quelques minutes seulement.

.

L'agent en prit note d'un léger hochement de tête.

Son regard s'attarda sur le patient, puis sur Lily.

Avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

.

- Le médecin a dit quelque chose ?

- Ses constantes sont bonnes, mais il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Pour être sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, termina McGee.

.

Il n'ajouta pas « comme d'habitude ».

Pourtant le ton y était.

.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Ziva ou d'Abby ? reprit-il.

- Elles cherchent toujours.

.

Il ne commenta pas.

Se contentant de fixer à nouveau son meilleur ami.

.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Senior en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

.

Il ne répondit pas.

Se tourna vers Gibbs.

Fébrile.

.

- Qu'a dit Lily tout à l'heure à propos de son enlèvement ? Vous vous en souvenez ?

.

Jethro chercha dans sa mémoire.

Repassant le fil des événements de la nuit.

.

- Elle a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans...

- Non, coupa Tim. Sur ses ravisseurs, sur la raison de son enlèvement.

.

McGee ne l'aurait jamais coupé normalement.

Sauf si c'était important.

_Vraiment_ important.

Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

.

- Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'enfant.

- C'est ce qu'elle suppose, c'est ça ?

- Elle les a entendus dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

- Justement !

- Justement quoi ?

.

Il était perdu là.

Et à l'air qu'arborait DiNozzo Senior, il n'était pas le seul.

.

- On s'est trompé, murmura Tim perdu dans ses pensées. On a mal compris.

- Compris quoi ? Expliquez-vous, McGee !

- On a pensé qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'enfant, mais on a eu tort. Ils se sont simplement trompés de personne !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Senior.

- Ce n'était pas Lily qu'ils visaient, c'était Tony !

- Il y a une différence entre une petite fille et un homme adulte ! répliqua Gibbs.

- Souvenez-vous, patron, Lily a dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'elle.

- S'ils se sont trompés de petite fille, c'est normal.

- Mais ils n'en ont pas enlevés d'autres ! Personne qui lui ressemble n'a disparu !

- À quoi pensez-vous ?

- S'ils l'ont gardée, il n'y a qu'une raison, elle leur était utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Selon Lily, ils ont dit exactement qu'il ou elle « ne voulait pas ça. On s'est trompé ». Si on voulait se venger de Tony, comment ferait-on ?

- En l'enlevant pour se charger de lui, supposa Gibbs.

- Ou en enlevant une personne à qui il tient énormément pour le détruire lentement, ajouta Senior en voyant où il voulait en venir.

- C'est ça. Ils ont reçu des ordres, mais ils n'étaient pas assez précis ou ils ont mal compris. Ils se sont _trompés_ sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se sont _trompés_ de personne, alors ils ont dû s'adapter. Et quand Lily s'est échappée, ils ont décidé de faire d'une pierre de coup en tuant Tony et Lily. Ils appliquaient ainsi les ordres et empêchaient qu'on remonte jusqu'à eux.

.

Il termina sa démonstration à bout de souffle.

Gibbs échangea un regard avec Senior.

L'explication se tenait.

Elle expliquait même tout.

.

Le chef d'équipe se permit un sourire.

Toute jalousie s'était envolée.

La détermination avait pris sa place.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient _pourquoi_, ils trouveraient _qui._

* * *

**Alors, un avis sur ces pensées de Gibbs ? Les explications ? Le chapitre ?**


	58. Partir, dormir, rester

**Me revoilà ! Rosa, Lady A, WJ, cruchot, Angy, Rose, Yuya, PBG, Amy, Pline, Myrrdyn : MERCI pour vos commentaires ! **

**Je ne vous réponds pas cette fois mais, promis, je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre. L'histoire touche à sa fin, vous allez vous en rendre compte dans celui-ci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**58 – Partir, dormir, rester**

.

Ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Le type responsable de tout ça, ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Ils n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de lui.

.

Richard Lake, c'était son nom.

Tony l'avait arrêté du temps où il travaillait à Philadelphie.

Le privant de sa liberté comme de sa famille.

S'attirant ainsi sa fureur.

Et son désir de vengeance.

Mis en pratique dès qu'il était sorti de prison.

.

Les suppositions de Tim étaient correctes.

Totalement.

Les hommes qu'il avait engagé n'avaient pas interprété correctement ses ordres.

Il avait alors fait avec.

Avant de les faire corriger leurs erreurs de manière définitive.

.

C'était tout ça qu'ils devraient expliquer en détails à l'agent à son réveil.

Ajoutant qu'ils les avaient tous arrêtés.

Sans exception.

.

Gibbs était fier de son équipe.

McGee, Ziva et Abby avaient fait des miracles.

Il doutait avoir réussi à boucler une affaire si rapidement un jour.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Au contraire, il était ravi de savoir Richard Lake et ses sbires derrière les barreaux.

De pouvoir rassurer les Stevens et Senior en disant que ça ne se produirait plus.

De respirer enfin après les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

.

- Ce n'est pas en le fixant ainsi qu'il va devenir meilleur, s'amusa Ducky.

.

La voix du légiste le sortit de sa torpeur.

Et de la contemplation de son café.

Cette boisson qui n'en avait que le nom.

Le goût n'était jamais là quand on le prenait au distributeur.

Que ce soit à l'agence ou à l'hôpital.

.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Duck ? questionna-t-il en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles puisque tu ne sembles pas décider à en donner.

.

Il devait avoir un regard perdu.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son visage fatigué.

Mais le docteur devina qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre.

.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil, Jethro, dit-il en s'emparant de son gobelet. Et ceci ne t'aidera en rien à te reposer.

- Je dormirai plus tard.

- Quand Anthony se sera réveillé ? Tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures ?

- Oui.

- Jethro, je t'assure que tu as le temps de te reposer d'ici là.

- Ducky...

- Tu n'étais pas là lors de son premier réveil, soit, mais je doute qu'il t'en tienne rigueur. Son père et Lily étaient à ses côtés, il n'était pas tout seul.

- J'aurais dû être là.

- Tu aidais à l'arrestation des coupables. Tu ne pouvais pas te dédoubler.

- J'aurais dû être là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas protégé ! C'est mon rôle et j'ai échoué !

- Comment comptais-tu le protéger ? Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passerait la nuit dernière. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'on lui tirerait dessus. Et personne n'aurait pu le protéger. Croire qu'il avait besoin de ta protection est idiot. Tu ne peux pas les protéger constamment. Et vouloir le faire reviendrait à dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas prendre soin d'eux-même. Je doute qu'ils apprécient d'être ainsi infantilisés.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Je comprends surtout que tu manques de sommeil et que tu ne réfléchis pas correctement. Dois-je t'envoyer au lit ? Ou bien seras-tu raisonnable comme les autres et rentreras-tu chez toi te reposer ?

- Duck... soupira l'agent.

- Je t'assure que tu seras seul avec lui lorsqu'il se réveillera demain. Et cesse de me regarder comme ça, je te prie, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Ou alors souhaites-tu que j'évoque avec Senior ta crise de jalousie ?

- Ducky ! s'écria-t-il.

- Enfin une réaction ! Tu commençais à m'inquiéter !

.

Le chef d'équipe lui jeta un regard noir.

_Je ne suis pas jaloux_, signifiait-il en silence.

_Menteur !_ répliquait le sourire du légiste.

.

- Il ne doit pas être seul cette nuit, riposta-t-il.

- Qui t'a dit qu'il le serait ?

- Tu as passé l'âge pour ça, Ducky.

- Merci de me rappeler avec autant de délicatesse, Jethro !

.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout autant agacé qu'amusé par sa réplique.

.

- Je ne pensais pas à moi de toute manière.

- Qui ? Pas Diane, j'espère !

- Ton ex-femme est repartie toute à l'heure chez elle.

.

Il soupira de soulagement.

C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

.

- Tim ? supposa-t-il.

- Bien qu'il ait insisté à plusieurs reprises, Abigail et Ziva ont réussi à le convaincre de ne pas passer sa nuit à l'hôpital.

- Qui alors ?

.

Le docteur afficha un air attristé.

Qu'il ne trouve pas semblait lui faire de la peine.

.

- Que tu ne devines pas est problématique à plusieurs niveaux, Jethro. En as-tu conscience ?

.

Ses yeux répondirent non.

.

- Oublier un membre de l'équipe prouve que tu ne lui accordes pas la place qui est la sienne comme le font en revanche tous les autres, y compris Tony. Je devrais même dire surtout lui. J'ose espérer que ton état de fatigue et tes nerfs mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours sont les seuls responsables. S'il s'agissait de la réalité, j'en serais vraiment peiné, je ne serais d'ailleurs pas le seul.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Ducky. Qui reste ici cette nuit ?

- Moi.

.

Gibbs fit volte-face.

Aussi surpris d'être interrompu que par la personne qui en était responsable.

.

- Palmer ?

.

Le jeune homme évita son regard.

Pour se concentrer sur celui de leur aîné.

.

- Vous pouvez partir tranquille, docteur Mallard. Je serai là.

- Merci de t'être proposé, monsieur Palmer.

- Tony est aussi mon ami, répondit-il avec un regard équivoque pour l'ancien marine.

.

Gibbs resta silencieux.

N'osant pas répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Devinant que cela l'aurait desservi plus qu'autre chose.

Attendant d'en savoir plus.

.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir eu la visite de Diane il y a deux ans, agent Gibbs, reprit Jimmy d'un ton sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot doublé d'un peureux qui ferait bien de prendre des initiatives plutôt que jouer les moutons. », c'est ainsi qu'elle m'a qualifiée. Elle avait totalement raison. Tony est mon ami. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés pendant vos _vacances_ au Mexique. Je regrette que ça ne soit pas resté comme ça à votre retour. Diane m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Je n'étais pas là lors du réveil de Tony, mais le docteur et Tim m'ont tenu au courant. Je suis revenu dès que Timothy m'a annoncé son réveil. J'ai trouvé la date peu après lui. J'étais déjà passé le voir quand votre ex-femme lui a rendu visite.

.

Il marqua une courte pause.

Suffisante pour reprendre son souffle.

Pas assez pour qu'il l'interrompe.

.

- Régler les choses entre nous était aussi facile qu'avec McGee, plus même. Le véritable reproche de Diane c'était que je ne m'opposais pas à vous. Mais je n'ai jamais agi comme vous l'avez fait ou trop peu de fois pour que cela ait des conséquences. Alors il a souhaité que je reste à part une fois les choses mises à plat. C'était plus facile comme ça. Il savait qu'avec au moins un membre de l'équipe il avait une relation normale. Il en avait besoin. En étant loin, il pouvait vous gérer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'existais pas. Vous m'avez tous oublié il y a deux ans, pas lui. Cette nuit, je vais rester à ses côtés, pas vous. Parce que vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer et que ma place est ici. Si vous refusez de partir, j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'ils vous mettent dehors. Vous m'impressionnez, agent Gibbs, mais je n'hésiterai pourtant pas une seule seconde !

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis sur ce chapitre, ce qu'il s'y passe ?**

**Le prochain arrivera vite si vous le souhaitez.**


	59. Aveuglement

**Deuxième chapitre en moins d'une semaine ! Je fais des progrès je trouve. ;-)**

**MERCI pour vos commentaires ! Grâce à vous cette histoire a passé la barre des 500 reviews ! *n'en revient toujours pas* C'est... waouh quoi !  
**

******ptititou : **Merci pour la mise en alerte ! J'attends ton avis.

******kapu :** Eh oui, c'est bien lui ! Et la suite n'aura pas trop tardé.

**PBG : **Merci pour la 500e !

**Vous aviez oublié Jimmy ? C'est un peu de ma faute aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu avant ? Sincèrement je ne me souviens plus. ^^'**

**Aujourd'hui, on poursuit avec Gibbs. Déjà le cinquante-neuvième chapitre ! Il est temps que ça se termine, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**Bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**

* * *

**59 – Aveuglement**

.

Gibbs resta silencieux de longues secondes.

Troublé par le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Troublé par ses paroles.

Troublé par leur impact sur lui.

Troublé par ce que cela signifiait de lui.

.

Diane avait raison en les traitant d'imbéciles il y a deux ans.

Il pensait que les choses avaient changé depuis.

Il commençait maintenant à en douter.

Car les propos de Jimmy mettaient en évidence que tout n'était pas réglé.

.

Ce n'était pas dans sa relation avec Tony qu'il y avait un problème.

De ce côté là il pouvait assurer qu'ils avaient tous corrigé ce qui n'allait pas.

Le souci n'était pas non plus avec les membres de son équipe.

Il les estimait tous et s'entendait très bien avec eux.

Il savait aussi que c'était réciproque.

.

Non, son réel problème était son aveuglement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à Jimmy et son amitié avec Tony ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas envisagée comme telle ?

De la même manière pourquoi refusait-il d'accepter celle entre l'agent et Timothy ?

Ou bien le lien étrange qui le liait à Ziva ?

Les secrets partagés avec Abby ?

Ou avec Ducky ?

La relation avec Senior ?

Avec Lily ?

Même celle avec Diane ?

.

Parce qu'il avait été aveugle.

Qu'il était encore.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il comprenait également qu'il n'y avait qu'une explication à ça.

Il s'en voulait toujours.

.

Il s'en voulait et il n'arrivait pas à avancer correctement.

C'était pour ça qu'il était aussi jaloux du New-yorkais.

Et des autres aussi il devait l'admettre.

.

Car tous avaient su avancer depuis l'ouragan.

Depuis Diane.

Depuis qu'elle leur avait balancé leurs quatre vérités.

Pas lui.

Pas assez du moins.

.

Il s'en voulait toujours.

Il n'avait pas fait la paix avec lui-même.

Contrairement aux autres.

Même Ziva avait réussi.

Avait-il un problème pour avoir échoué ?

.

Il commençait à douter être normal.

Ou peut-être se compliquait-il simplement trop la vie.

Peut-être visait-il trop haut.

Il voulait tellement rattraper ses erreurs...

.

Il avait réussi.

Il devait le reconnaître.

Pourtant il n'était pas satisfait.

Il ne l'était jamais depuis deux ans.

.

C'était ça en fait.

Il avait vu trop grand.

Il avait tant voulu être à la hauteur qu'il n'avait pas mis de limite.

Plus exactement pas une qui soit atteignable.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'en voulait toujours.

Il jugeait encore ne pas avoir agi suffisamment bien pour être digne du pardon de Tony.

Et il jalousait les autres d'y être arrivé.

.

Ce n'était pas vraiment conscient.

Cela se manifestait surtout dans des cas comme ceux de ces derniers jours.

Quand McGee s'occupait de lui car il avait besoin d'aide.

Quand Lily se lovait contre lui pour dormir.

Quand Senior passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quand il voyait vraiment la relation qu'ils avaient avec lui.

.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait oublié Jimmy.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de croire qu'il y avait une personne avec qui c'était différent.

Une qui ne le surpasserait pas.

Une par rapport à laquelle il ne se comparerait pas.

Une dont il ne serait pas jaloux.

.

Il avait réussi.

Beaucoup trop bien même.

À cause de ça il s'était pris ses paroles en pleine figure.

Avec une violence qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

.

Il aurait dû le remercier d'avoir agi de la sorte.

De l'avoir menacé d'employer la manière forte pour qu'il rentre dormir chez lui.

De lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.

Et de le pousser ainsi à les corriger.

.

Car il savait maintenant qu'il ne mettrait plus la barre si haut.

Il savait aussi que ça prendrait du temps.

Qu'il faudrait des jours et des jours avant qu'il y parvienne.

Que cela arriverait certainement quand il n'y penserait plus.

.

Il savait tout cela.

Pourtant il ne le remercia pas.

Parce que le légiste voudrait des explications.

Et qu'il ne voulait pas en fournir.

.

Alors il se contenta de fixer Jimmy.

Sans bouger.

Le découvrant avec un regard neuf.

Impressionné.

Fier.

.

Tony avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Ainsi que les autres.

Et lui aussi sans doute.

.

Il eut un léger sourire.

Réalisant soudainement qu'il était prêt à le mettre dehors par la force.

Que le légiste à l'humour douteux pouvait sortir les griffes.

Et défendre avec hargne ses positions.

.

- Vous avez raison, dit-il enfin. Je vais rentrer. Prévenez-moi s'il y a un changement.

.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la surprise sur le visage de Palmer avant de se détourner.

Cela ne fit qu'étirer ses lèvres davantage.

.

- On se voit demain, ajouta-t-il sans un regard en arrière pour les légistes.

.

Il ne vit pas la moue perplexe du plus jeune pendant qu'il avançait dans le couloir.

Il ne vit pas non plus celle tranquille du plus âgé.

Mais il devina sans peine ce qu'il prononça.

.

- Enfin !

.

Gibbs s'autorisa un franc sourire.

Oui, enfin il allait régler ses problèmes.

Bientôt, il ne s'en voudrait plus.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette introspection Gibbsienne ? De la fin avec les légistes ?  
**

**ACTU : **Je poste un nouvel épisodes des _**Psychotiques**_ ce soir !


	60. Un père et un fils

**L'introspection gibbsienne semble vous avoir plu. Tant mieux parce qu'elle revient dans ce chapitre ! Avec Tony en prime. ^^  
**

**Lady A :** Merci. ;-) **Angy :** On l'aime Gibbs, hein ! Il revient dans ce chapitre. Et merci pour le com sur les Psychotiques ! Oui, Bolti était absent, mais il reviendra au prochain épisode. **WJ :** Oui, je t'aime ! **DN :** J'aime aussi quand Gibbs découvre ses erreurs. C'est bien de voir qu'il est pas invincible. La confrontation Tibbs est pour ce chapitre. **Rose :** Je suis contente que le style te plaise ! **Rosa :** La voilà ! Et de nouveau avec des pensées gibbsiennes. **1984 :** Le petit Jimmy s'émancipe, mieux vaut tard que jamais. ^^ **EloOdie : **Te revoilà ! Génial ! Pas besoin d'excuse, tu es là, ça me suffit ! **PBG : **Je pense que tu devrais aimer davantage ce chapitre. Si je te dis Tibbs, ça t'évoque quelque chose ? **Anonyme : **Elle arrive ! **Pline :** Vive Gibbs moi je dis !

**Vous avez vu ? Déjà 60 chapitres ! Dire que j'aurais pas dû en faire la moitié pour cette fic... mais je crois que c'est pas plus mal qu'il y en est plus, hein ! ^_^ Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**60 – Un père et un fils**

.

Jimmy ne prononça pas un mot quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre.

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard.

Avant de récupérer ses affaires.

Et de partir.

.

Jethro ne le retint pas.

Il ne lui posa pas non plus une seule question.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

.

Il ignorait si Tony s'était réveillé dans la nuit.

S'ils avaient discuté.

Ou s'ils étaient restés silencieux.

Il s'en fichait.

Et puis ça ne le regardait pas.

.

Il prit la place abandonnée par le légiste.

Contrôlant d'un coup d'œil les écrans autour de lui.

Fixant plus que nécessaire la courbe de son rythme cardiaque.

Comme si elle allait lui apprendre quelque chose.

Comme si elle allait changer.

Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens.

.

C'était stupide.

Il en avait conscience.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur le visage de l'agent.

De son presque fils.

.

Sa respiration était calme.

Ses traits détendus.

Il allait bien.

Il dormait paisiblement.

.

Il s'empara d'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Oubliant la présence des pansements.

La manipulant comme si elle était de cristal.

Comme Tim l'avait déjà fait quand le sang s'en écoulait.

Comme il le faisait dès qu'un de ses enfants reposait endormi sur un lit.

Dès qu'il pouvait laisser tomber le masque.

Et agir comme un père sans craindre leur regard.

.

Il n'avait pas honte de l'amour qu'il portait à cette étrange famille du NCIS.

Pas plus que ce sentiment paternel qui le saisissait dès qu'il posait le regard sur eux.

Il n'était simplement pas en mesure d'agir comme un père et un chef à la fois.

Il était l'un ou il était l'autre.

Et le premier n'apparaissait que dans certaines circonstances.

Dramatiques pour la plupart.

.

Ce n'était pas facile de combiner ces deux facettes.

De passer de l'un à l'autre comme si c'était normal.

Banal même.

.

Il hésitait toujours à se laisser aller.

À leur permettre de voir comment il les considérait.

Étrangement ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Eux aussi.

Sauf avec elles.

.

Pour Abby comme Ziva c'était différent.

Mais avoir été le père de Kelly jouait énormément dans l'équation.

Il n'avait aucun mal à avoir un rapport père-fille.

.

Avec Tony comme avec Tim c'était autre chose.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de garçon avant eux.

Et qu'il avait du mal à savoir comment se positionner à cause de ça.

.

Timothy était un fils.

Il devait bien l'admettre.

Il aimait le jeune homme comme aurait pu le faire un père.

Il savait que c'était réciproque.

La faute sans doute aux difficultés qu'il avait avec son père.

Lui aussi.

À croire qu'ils avaient tous un problème avec la figure paternelle.

.

Certes, ce n'était pas une relation aussi forte qu'avec les autres.

Ça ne le serait vraisemblablement jamais.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car cela leur convenait à tous les deux.

.

Avec Tony c'était plus fort.

Mais il y avait aussi leur incapacité à exprimer leurs sentiments.

Aussi présente chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Alors être le père quand Tony était conscient était difficile.

.

Il ne savait pas qui des deux cela dérangeait le plus.

Mais c'était comme ça.

Leur relation passait par les non-dits et les silences.

Les regards et les slaps.

C'était plus facile à gérer comme ça.

C'était leur manière de communiquer.

De se dire père et fils.

.

Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans avait accentué le phénomène.

Qu'il s'en veuille également.

Alors regarder le jeune homme comme un fils était plus simple quand il était endormi.

.

Cette tendresse disparu de son visage quand il rencontra ses iris claires.

Pas totalement évaporée.

Suffisamment cependant pour lui faire face sans se sentir gêné.

Il lâcha sa main.

.

Ducky se serait bien moqué de lui à le voir faire.

Lui faisant une remarque sur cette pseudo-virilité qui l'empêchait d'agir comme un père.

À peu près quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps.

.

- Tu t'en veux toujours, commença Tony en le ramenant à la réalité.

.

À la façon dont il le regardait il devina qu'il avait discuté avec Jimmy cette nuit.

Mais que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait conduit à cette déduction.

Plutôt ce qui l'avait confirmé.

Il le connaissait assez pour savoir comment il fonctionnait.

.

- Ça fait deux ans que tu t'en veux, Gibbs, soupira-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?

.

Jethro ne pipa mot.

Il ne bougea pas non plus d'un centimètre.

Déjà le jeune homme poursuivait.

Ayant lu dans son regard la réponse à sa question.

.

- Tu as enfin compris que tu devais arrêter. Pas trop tôt. Je commençais à désespérer tu sais.

.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Patientant une seconde avant d'émettre à haute voix son hypothèse.

.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui. Et je sais aussi que tu n'en avais pas conscience. Je crois qu'on peut remercier Palmer.

.

Le chef d'équipe ne répondit rien.

Il était cependant bien d'accord.

.

- Tu n'as pas de café ? s'étonna l'agent.

- Déjà bu.

- Y a pas de gobelet.

- Pas ici.

- Immonde au distributeur, hein ?

- Très.

.

Silence.

Tony soupira.

.

- Tu comptes rester à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée ou tu comptes dire quelque chose ? C'est moi le blessé, c'est à toi de faire la conversation.

- Pas envie de parler, DiNozzo ?

- Pas à un mur, Patron.

- Tu veux boire ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Je veux bien. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il une fois désaltéré.

.

Ce fut au tour de Gibbs de soupirer.

Amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son subordonné.

.

- Alors ?

- Il va me falloir du temps.

- Je le sais. Depuis deux ans déjà.

- On les a arrêtés.

- Les adeptes du tir nocturne ?

- Et leur patron.

- Bon débarras.

- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus.

- Mon père m'a déjà dit qui ils étaient. Je ne savais juste pas si vous les aviez arrêtés. Ça fait vingt-quatre heures que je dors, Patron.

- Tu avais du sommeil en retard.

- Tu as rattrapé le tien ?

- Cette nuit.

- C'est bien.

- Les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver.

- Je sais.

- On a eu peur pour toi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sautiez de joie.

- Il faut que tu parles avec Lily. Ce qu'elle a vécu était difficile.

- Ce n'est pas de parler de ça que Lily a besoin. Elle l'a déjà fait avec ses parents. Je la connais. Elle a déjà dû tout raconter à Charlie qui me fera un rapport lorsqu'il me verra. Lily m'en touchera sans doute deux mots, mais ce ne sera pas le centre de la conversation.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

- C'est ma petite sœur, Gibbs, je la connais par cœur. À mon avis, ce sera gâteaux, dessin animé et les commentaires qui vont avec.

- Bon programme.

- Donc tu vas rester avec nous.

- Rester ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi sinon ? Rendre fou Ducky en tournant en rond à l'agence ? J'ai mieux, tu restes avec nous et on se matte un DVD.

.

Il réfléchit à peine à sa réponse.

Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Avant de se lever.

.

- Tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Tony.

- Trouver un _vrai_ café.

- Tu m'en ramènes un ?

- Avec des pâtisseries ?

- Avec des pâtisseries.

.

Gibbs sourit.

Heureux du lien qui s'était rétabli entre eux.

.

- Je reviens vite.

- Cela nous laisse le temps de faire le bilan de votre état de santé, ajouta le médecin en entrant dans la chambre.

- Eh, K ! s'exclama Tony. Comment vous allez, doc ?

- Très bien, mais c'est votre santé qui m'intéresse.

.

Gibbs considéra avec amusement la scène entre les deux hommes.

Le lien entre un docteur et malade pouvait prendre de drôles d'allures.

.

- Dîtes, demanda l'Italien, quand est-ce-que je sors ?

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Demain ?

- Non.

- Après demain ?

- Non.

- Après après-demain ?

.

Le praticien soupira.

Il avait fini par oublier ces deux dernières années à quel point ce patient là pouvait être insupportable.

.

- Doc ? appela Tony.

- Demandez-moi encore une seule fois quand vous sortez et je vous garde ici pendant un mois entier menotté au lit.

- K ! s'offusqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. Gibbs, dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas faire ça !

- On se voit tout à l'heure, DiNozzo, répondit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

- Gibbs, me laisse pas !

- A nous deux, reprit le médecin.

- Patron !

.

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, l'ancien marine continua sa route.

Tony allait bien.

Très bien même.

Il plaignait vraiment le docteur K.

Enfin... presque.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce qu'il se passe avec Gibbs, Tony, K ?**


	61. Des DVD et une idée

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous infiniment de suivre cette histoire, c'est à dire quelques 150 lecteurs ! Merci à ceux qui commentent tout comme à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et favori. Vous êtes tous formidables !**

**Aujourd'hui, je vous conseille de sortir les mouchoirs. Pas que ce chapitre soit triste, mais c'est le dernier. Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est la fin de l'histoire.**

**Si jamais, et je dis bien « si », j'ai l'inspiration, il y aura des bonus, mais n'y croyez pas trop. Je suis en train de travailler sur l'adaptation de _Personne_ (c'est à dire la fic purgée de tout l'univers NCIS) et elle passant avant d'éventuels bonus.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**61 – Des DVD et une idée**

.

Lily sauta sur le lit à peine entrée dans la chambre.

Tony la réceptionna avec la force de l'habitude.

Elle n'était pas la seule à agir de la sorte.

Entre ses deux sœurs il avait de quoi faire.

Alors il savait gérer.

.

La fillette détailla par le menu ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Dans l'heure comme dans l'année à venir.

Amenant un sourire sur son visage.

_Le_ sourire.

.

Elle se cala contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle lui retourna sur la joue.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Complices.

.

Lorsque Gibbs entra dans la pièce, ils discutaient.

Le débit de paroles était rapide.

Très rapide.

À faire pâlir d'envie Abby.

.

Il mit quelques secondes à en comprendre la teneur.

Avant de se laisser happer par leur enthousiasme.

Et une furie de huit ans l'attirant sur le lit.

.

Il ne résista pas.

Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon.

S'asseoir auprès d'eux lui convenait.

Qu'importe que la place soit minuscule.

.

Ils se jetèrent sur les pâtisseries.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de leur tendre le paquet.

Évitant un tragique accident avec les gobelets de café de justesse.

Celui de chocolat était déjà entre les mains de l'enfant.

Elle n'était pas rapide que pour parler.

Il ne l'avait pas vu s'en emparer.

.

Tony se saisit de la boite de gâteau.

Lily lui tendit un des DVD qu'elle avait amené.

Signifiant tous deux que c'était à lui de le mettre.

.

Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un œil au sac sur le sol.

Lily avait beaucoup de ces choses dans son sac.

Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Une remarque de son agent confirma ses inquiétudes.

Ils en avaient pour la journée.

.

Sa moue désappointée disparut rapidement.

Dès qu'il les entendit rire en réalité.

Il leur jeta un regard.

Et se dit que finalement la journée ne serait pas assez longue.

Des instants de bonheur comme ça, il en voulait davantage.

.

Ce ne serait pas impossible après tout.

K n'avait-il pas parlé d'un mois à l'hôpital ?

Loin de l'agence, ils pourraient en profiter.

Et éviter les ennuis qu'ils semblaient tous attirer.

.

Ça lui laisserait amplement le temps de voir et revoir les classiques jeunesses.

Et les autres quand la petite ne serait pas là.

Ils partageraient même ces moments avec le reste de la famille.

C'était une certitude.

Cela promettait de merveilleux moments.

Mais pour ça...

Il devait absolument parler à K !

**Fin**

* * *

**Un avis a donné sur ce presque épilogue et la fin de l'histoire avant de partir ?**


End file.
